Family Honor
by cutiek88
Summary: The Scott's and the Roe's rival families. A quarrel dating back generations. When the black sheep of the family returns home from boarding school everything begins to change. Brooke Scott might just change the world someday starting with Tree Hill. Brucas
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hello fellow Brucas fans. So I got the idea for this fic yesterday and I couldn't seem to get it out of my head. I decided to write it even though I have the flu at the moment, so I hope it turned out okay! I'm really enjoying writing it so let me know what you guy's think…**

Prologue- In The Beginning….

  
For as long as the people of Tree Hill could remember it had always been the Scott's against the Roes. A rivalry imbedded deep in their souls, beginning years ago. Opposing families competing in the same field. It began with two small town entrepreneurs both out for the same business deal, the deal that would make their fortune, make their career. That was almost a hundred years ago. Today the feud continues in the form of Dan and Deb Scott and Karen and Keith Roe. Two high flying, astonishingly rich and outrageously competitive business tycoons. Anything Dan could do Keith could do better and vice versa. As fate would have it the two families lived opposite one another, neither one willing to compromise their right to live in the most beautiful houses and exclusive area of housing that Tree Hill had to offer. And it would seem that history was doomed to repeat itself in the form of Lucas Roe and Nathan Scott.

Tree Hill High was a war zone you were either on team Roe or team Scott, there was no room for compromise. The two teens would constantly try to better one another be it in basketball, cars,

girls, parties anything- no opportunity was left untouched.

Nathan Scott was the apple of his father's eye, his greatest accomplishment. Nathan was the very deserving heir of the Scott Empire. Dan had taught him well, he was a few years away from becoming as heartless and single minded as his father.

However a proverbial spanner had been thrown in the works in the Scott's happy family. After 4 years at boarding school out of state, Brooke Scott was coming home. If Nathan was Dan's greatest accomplishment then Brooke was his biggest regret. Brooke was rebellious, outspoken and couldn't care less about the Scott family image. In Dan Scott's eyes life was about upholding appearances and achieving as high status as possible. He wanted to run in the right the circles, make the most money and gloat as much as possible. Brooke had never been one to follow the rules and Dan feared that her lack of respect was fast rubbing off on Nathan, so at the tender age of 13 she had been shipped of to boarding school as far away as necessary, returning as little as Dan would allow.

It was particularly hard on Nathan, being separated from his twin was a shock, one day she was there the next she was gone. However Nathan never knew the truth, his father had told him it was Brooke's choice she wanted to leave get a fresh start away from tree hill, away from the familiar faces that judged her less than Christian ways. He never knew that Brooke didn't have a choice in the matter that she had arrived home after yet another aggressive argument with her dad to find her bags packed and a car waiting to take her to her new home for the next four years.

Brooke had always been the strong one, the leader, the decision maker. Without her Nathan had fallen into the manipulative grasp of his father. Dan had got what he always wanted a suitable trophy child, an heir to be proud of, to mould into the perfect son. Despite everything Brooke and Nathan remained close, he often visited on weekends never loosing contact- not even Dan could break their bond as twins.

So after 4 years of very limited contact, his estranged daughter was coming home- Dan Scott sighed as he pulled into the driveway of his multibillion dollar mansion and tried to ignore the nausea that had risen in the pit of his stomach. He had the feeling this was going to be a difficult year.

* * *

She pulled up to the bar in her convertible black SLK Mercedes, a gift from daddy for her 16th birthday. After all, gifts speak louder than words. Yeah right. It didn't occur to him to ask her whether she even had her license. She sighed turning off the ignition. So this wasn't technically on her way home, maybe fifteen minutes out of her way, but did they really expect her to enter that freak show stone sober? Checking her appearance in her wing mirror she silently commended herself on her decision to make a pit stop- Dutch courage was definitely needed before entering the lions den otherwise known as her family home.

She walked towards the bar the heels of her boots clicking as she reached her destination. She had dressed for the depressing occasion. Black skinny jeans tucked into black knee high boots and a black structured strappy shirt. Somewhat more somber than her usual outfits but she felt it fitting of her mood. Her black Chanel clutch in her hand. As she slid onto a stool at the bar she glanced around the place.

Honestly it was a bit of a dive, a few overweight middle aged men littered the sad little establishment. Stained pine woodwork clad the walls and cobwebs lingered in the rafters. A pool table in one corner and a juke box in another. She ordered a tequila shot and a beer and smiled at the bar tender as he attempted to make small talk. She got the feeling he rarely saw anyone of the female gender working in this truckers stop.  
She thanked him as he gave her her change, she scanned the bar again desperately looking for a distraction, she really wasn't in the mood for small talk and didn't know how much longer she could feign interest.

Across the bar she caught sight of someone who looked remotely interesting. Blonde, around her age, nice clothes- definite potential. Downing her shot and picking up her beer she made her way towards the other end of the bar, sliding into the seat next to him she praised herself for noticing such a fine specimen.

"Need some company" she whispered seductively.

"No thanks" he answered not looking up from where his eyes were fixed in the bottom of his drink.

"Well that's too bad because I do" she answered.

Lucas exhaled loudly, showing his impatience with the situation. The reason he came to this shady bar fifteen minutes outside of Tree Hill was to avoid encounters like this; to avoid desperate bimbos coming on to him. He valued his time alone. Away from the stresses of home the constant struggle for power between his family and the Scott's was taking over his life. Every time he turned around he was confronted by another Scott problem; at school, in basketball practice, around the dinner table. He used to enjoy getting one up on Nathan Scott, he used spend hours thinking of a way to show him up, but it had all gotten a little old. He couldn't help but think there had to be more to life than an ancient battle of the fittest- of course he would never tell his father that.

Realizing that this girl was going no where in a hurry, he thought he'd use his razor sharp tongue he was famous,  
"Look I'm really not in the mood…" Lucas cut his sentence short as for the first time since she had sat down next to him, he had turned to look at her.

To say she wasn't what he was expecting would be an understatement. Tree hill was full of bleach blonde, fake tanned brainless girls. His clear blue eyes locked with her jade green. Her full red lips quirked up into a cheeky smile causing an obvious dimple to appear. Clearly satisfied with her drinking buddies speechlessness, she tried again.

"What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" she asked taking a swig of her beer.

"Looking for a bit of peace and quiet" he replied his eyes glazing over and regaining the cold hard look they had minutes earlier. Sure she was hot but what's new there? After all he was one of the most sought after bachelors in the whole town he could have his pick of woman but tonight he really wasn't in the mood.

"Subtle" she snorted. He gazed ahead of him avoiding eye contact or any contact for that matter.

"So you're not much of a talker, I get that. But you know that's ok 'cause I'm gabby enough for the both of us" she said her eyes twinkling mischievously.  
He sighed realizing he was fighting a losing battle,

"You don't give up do you?" he said turning to look at her, a smile hovering on his lips.

"Nope" she replied.

"What's it gonna take for you to leave me alone with my thoughts?" She thought for a moment a smile rising to her eyes,

"A game" she said gesturing towards the pool table.

* * *

The juke box played some generic 80's rock track but it didn't matter- background music. This was exactly what Brooke needed something to take her mind off the evening waiting for her. This guy was a challenge to say the least. Mysterious, guarded, clearly troubled but very hott. There was no doubt about that. There was something about him, something she couldn't put her finger on the way he bent across the table taking his shot. He had an air about him, he knew who he was and he didn't try to hide it, unlike so many others she had met.

This triggered a feeling of dread within her, great soon she would be back to the social circle that is Tree Hill's elite. Where everyone knew everyone's business, full of sheep and plastic surgery gone wrong. She made her way around the table to in front of where he stood, taking her time to line up her shot and bend over the table slowly to give him a perfect view of her ass.  
The ball went in, but she didn't move,

"You ever wish you could start over? New town, new life, new person?" she said glancing over her shoulder to see him fixated on her.

"All the time" he replied. He had been fully distracted by the way her body stretched out across the table, she gave a whole new meaning to the phrase easy on the eyes. Her question had caught him off guard, one minute she was flirty the next serious. She was intriguing.

She stood back to watch him take his shot, resting her chin on the end of her pool cue. He made the shot easily looking up at her smirking. He was beginning to relax, maybe he needed the company after all she smiled slightly cocking her head in approval.  
She circled the table deciding her next move, but stopped short to ask him,

"What's with the cold outer shell? Its alright to be fragile you know?" never one to mince her words our Brookie.

"No its not. That's the first rule; 'never let them know you care'" Lucas repeated, robotically. The phrase emblazoned in his mind.

"Rules are there for breaking" she said with a smile as she potted her ball.

They had been at it for about an hour, this cat and mouse game. Not exactly conversation, disjointed comments, subtle flirting. He watched her as she potted another ball effortlessly, she had already beat him once and was in his opinion, far too good for a girl. He startled her with his next question,

"Do you think it's actually possible to be happy? You know laugh out loud, no worries, stupidly happy." She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him, took a breath and said,

"I don't know. Let me know if you find out." with that she potted her last ball.

"Looks like I win again…" she said pivoting to face him.

"How is it possible you beat me twice, I never lose…" Lucas said in disbelieve.

"Well I think you just met your match…although you do get the consolation prize" she said walking towards where he stood leant up against the wooden banister.

"Oh yeah and what's that, the complimentary bar nuts?"

"This" She placed her hands on his chest and leant forward playfully capturing his bottom lip in between hers. Nipping and teasing it slightly, she ran her warm tongue across his lips causing him to open his mouth a little just at this exact moment she pulled back. Grabbing her clutch off the table she started toward the exit. She turned as she reached the door, to see a look of longing and utter confusion filled his face. She kinked her eyebrow and smiled,

"Cheer up Broody, it may never happen"

* * *

She could avoid it no longer. After spending a good ten minutes unloading her luggage from the car she now stood on the porch in front of her family home. Summoning all her courage she knocked the door. She made a mental note to get a key cut ASAP. The door opened almost immediately to reveal her mothers beaming face.

"Brooke honey, you're here!" Deb Scott's false smile was placed firmly on her face showing no signs of faltering.

"Hi mom." Brooke muttered as she was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"We had no idea what time you'd be getting in…" Deb began but was soon rudely interrupted by

an icy voice.

"Well well, my daughter the harlequin returns. Didn't manage to tarnish our reputation any further on the way home? No sordid affairs with hitchhikers or roadside trysts with police officers?"

"Dan, that's enough!" Deb said coldly.

"You're right where was It again… ah yes, the principals desk? That's more your style hey Brookie?" Brooke stared back at her father, her eyes glazed no emotion evident.

"It's good to see you too dad. I'm gonna go unpack" Brooke started walking up the stairs but was stopped in her tracks when the cutting voice of her father started up again,

"Not so fast Brooke, I'm on a business trip until next week. Now I want you to listen to me, I want you to be good for your mother even if it kills you. Just because I'm not here doesn't mean I won't be checking up on you. We've worked to hard too have it all go to waste, have I made myself clear?" Dan Scott asked stiffly.

"Crystal" Brooke said turning around and making her way back up the stairs.

* * *

Boxes filled her room; she stood in the doorway looking in. Not exactly the way she remembered it. It was empty except for her queen size four poster bed, the walls had been repainted and all her belongings she had left behind now boxed up and piled up in the corner. She wandered in to the stark room running her hand across the dressing table that stood opposite her bed. No traces of her existence.

"Home sweet home" she muttered to herself.

"The wild child returns" spinning around, she came face to face with her brother. His bright blue eyes filled with warmth. Her one ally in this house, her twin.

"It's good to see you Nate" she smiled pulling him into a hug "God, I missed you" she exhaled enjoying the comfort of his arms.

"I missed you too Brookie" her childhood knick name sounding completely different coming off his lips rather than those of there father.  
The let go of each other and Nathan took a seat on the edge of her bed, Brooke sat on the floor pulling one of the many boxes in front of her.

"So how was boarding school?" Nathan asked, Brooke looked up of him disbelieve evident in her expression.

"Don't play dumb Nathan. I would bet my life on the fact that dad has been going on about me since he found out I was coming home. I thought he was gonna have an aneurysm when he found out, I could just picture that vein on his head pulsating…" Brooke joked.

"You got kicked out Brooke" Nathan said shaking his head, Brooke made it seem as though she just woke up one day and decided to come home.

"I haven't forgotten. Although if you ask me that punishment was totally harsh" Brooke answered busying herself with the box she had been trying to open for 5 minutes.

"It was your final warning, you know that right?" Nathan questioned his sister, she hadn't changed a bit. Had an excuse for everything.

"Come on Nate, I was just having a little fun being a teenager, finding myself- isn't that what boarding school is for?"

"Oh so that's what you were doing in the principal's office after hours, finding yourself!" Nathan said in fake realization. Brooke avoided his eye staggering to keep a straight face as Nathan questioned her weak excuses.

"And the captain of the football team, what was he doing there?" Nathan probed her further.

"Helping me look?" Brooke tried her dimples now fully visible- her brother knew her too well.

"Nice try Brooke"  
Brooke snorted and continued digging through the now open box, she stopped suddenly pulling out a pile of photos. The one on the top of the pile was a picture of her and her two best friends a red, with a mischievous look in her eyes and a blonde girl with wild curls. The three of them couldn't have been more then 10 years old. They were all clearly laughing at some inside joke unable to contain their happiness, Brooke smiled nostalgically. She put that one to the back of the pile. Her breath caught as she saw the next photo. It was just her and Peyton this time. They were asleep on her mums bed, curled up into each other a picture of childhood innocence.

One of the hardest parts of leaving tree hill was leaving people behind. Growing up Peyton and her had been inseparable; they were sisters if not by blood by heart. Leaving Peyton behind had been like leaving a piece of herself, it was like when you go on vacation and your convinced you've forgotten something but you cant fro the life of you work out what it is. An aching void. What hurt the most was that no matter how many times Brooke had called her and tried to explain, she wouldn't talk to her.

Two years later came the ultimate betrayal after another infamous argument between Nathan and Peyton (they had been dating on and off for around a year, it was more of a love/hate relationship full of constant arguments. But for some reason they always wound up back together) she did the unthinkable and fell into Lucas Roe's open arms. So that was that. Peyton was a valid member of team Roe and Nathan hated Lucas more then he thought possible.

"She's long gone you know" said nodding towards the photo, bitterness laced his voice.

"And whose fault is that?" Brooke answered cattily not missing a beat.

"You don't know what you're talking about. A lot's changed since you left. God Brooke, when are you going to grow up? You thought it was bad when we were kids; it's ten times worse now. It's us and them. The sooner you realize that Peyton is gone for good the better. This is the real world Brooke. Dad needs you. I need you, I need you to be 100 with us, you know he's on the brink of a new deal. The family needs you." Nathan finished, his eyes searching for some kind of reaction from his sister.

Brooke took a deep breath, she hated all this rivalry shit, but it was what her family was built on, what choice did she have? She looked back at Peyton's smiling face, a pang of betrayal shot through her.

"I'm with you. Your right its us against them." through the pictures back in the box she looked up to meet her brothers smug satisfied expression.  
"Let's go eat".

* * *

Monday morning came around quicker than Brooke would have liked, after dressing in a cute mini, a white shirt and her beautiful Kors jacket, she slipped on a pair of stilettos and made her way down stairs to find Nathan.

* * *

Lucas walked into his kitchen and grabbed a bagel off the table, put it in his mouth and started towards the door.

"Lucas Eugene Roe, where do you think your going?" Karen Roe asked form behind her paper.

"You know they have this crazy new idea that kids should go to school, so I was thinking about giving it a go…"

"Don't be smart with me, sit down and eat your breakfast, its not too much to ask you to spend a few minutes with your family is it?"

"Fine" Lucas sighed sinking into a chair as his father made his way into the kitchen.

"Good morning" Keith Roe chirped.

"Is it?" Lucas muttered as he spread cream cheese on his bagel, shooting his mother a smile as she glared at him across the table.

"So does practice start up today?" Keith asked his son.

"Tomorrow" Lucas answered.

"This is your year Lucas, I want you to make the most of it, show Nathan Scott he has nothing on you…" but Keith's inspirational breakfast pep talk was cut short by a ringing in his jacket pocket.

"So much for a family breakfast" Lucas said to himself as his mother was now busy delegating duties to the staff. His cell rang in his pocket, flipping it open his saw his cousins name gracing the screen.

"What could you possible need this early Haley?" he asked in fake irritation.

"I'm outside" his cousins voice traveled down the line.  
Lucas opened the front door and looked towards his car. There in front of him was Haley James, sitting on the bonnet of his pride and joy; legs crossed looking at her nails.

"You know you could just ring the doorbell like a normal person" Lucas said shaking his head and walking towards her.

"Where's the fun in that?" Haley joked.  
She wiggled down the car slightly, trying to get down.

"Get off my damn car, before you scratch the paint work" Lucas said wincing as he saw her struggling to get off the car. He held out his hand to help her off.

"Someone's cranky this morning. What happened one of your bimbo's didn't deliver?" It was public knowledge that Lucas took advantage of the perks that came with being a Roe. What got to him was the fact that Haley had hit the nail on the head. He hadn't slept well last night; thoughts of the mysterious tequila drinking, pool playing beauty had plagued his dreams. That in its self was unusual- Lucas didn't really get hung up on girls he was more of the love 'em and leave 'em type.

"Ha ha. Get in the car Haley. You know I'm quickly forgetting why I drive you everywhere" Lucas answered shortly.

"Because I'm your favorite cousin. Well that and because my car is still in the shop" Haley said throwing him a winning smile.

"Really? Cause last time I checked Taylor was my favorite. You were just the annoying youngest that wouldn't leave me alone" Lucas smirked, his and Haley's relationship was always like this constant teasing.

"Cute, now lets get to school"

* * *

"NATHAN! I refuse to be late on my first day of school!" Brooke shouted up at her brother from the bottom of the stairs.

"Jesus, Brooke I'm coming. Partially deaf thanks to your big mouth" Nathan said as he jogged down the stairs.

"Well hurry up, I need to catch up with Rachel before class, she's gonna give me the cliff notes of what I've missed" Brooke said excitedly. She opened the front door and placed her expensive sunglasses on her face, walked down the drive towards Nathan's flashy sports car- candy red, nice.

"Believe me I know, she called me this morning to remind me to get you there early, I think she might actually be more excited then you…" Nathan trailed off.

"So what's with you two are you a couple or what?" Brooke prodded her brother.

"Ahh it's complicated" Nathan mumbled avoiding the question; he was distracted his eyes focused across the street.

* * *

Haley stopped as she opened the door to the truck, her stare landing across the street.

"I guess the rumors were right" her face switching from carefree to serious in a split second.

"What rumors?" Lucas questioned looking across the car at Haley.

"Brooke Scott's back" Haley said nodding towards the two teens stood in front of the Scott mansion.

* * *

Brooke looked up at her brother, noticing he was no longer listening to her she followed his intense stare. Across the street stood a familiar blonde haired blue eyed stranger, she lifted her sunglasses for a better look; this was more than a coincidence. Suddenly it dawned on her whose house he was standing in front of,

"Nathan is that…"

"Lucas Roe in the flesh. The girl with him that's Haley James, his cousin, they're fucking inseparable. Way to ruin my morning, can't even get outside my own house without seeing that loser…"

Nathan continued to express his distaste but Brooke could no longer hear him, she was too busy staring at _him_. His blue eyes suddenly dawned in realization, he knew who she was, she knew who he was. Shock was evident on his face. Nathan's voice became clear to her again,

"…what the hell is he staring at?" Nathan exclaimed anger rising.

"Let's just get to school, okay? Nathan!" she prompted him, he was now locked in a deathly stare with Lucas.

"Fine" Nathan mumbled slamming the car door.  
Brooke looked across the street once more, oh god what had she got herself into?

**Please review xxx**


	2. Gossip, Games and Debate

**A/N.**

**Hey guys I was shocked but delighted to see all your reviews. A lot of you mentioned the similarities to Romeo and Juliet but would you believe that was accidental! Well not totally, when coming up for the concept for this fic I just thought of all the stuff I love in a story and I'm a complete sucker for forbidden love and love/hate relationships so based it around that. Any way your amazing response forced me into writing this chapter, it took me most of the day but hey what else can you do when you have the flu? So enjoy and let me know what you think. K XX**

Chapter two- Gossip, Games and Debate.

The hallways of Tree Hill High were buzzing with the news of the reappearance of the town's infamous party girl. If Brooke was hoping for a quite day then she had another thing coming. By lunch time the news of Brookes return was public knowledge, however the story behind her surprise expulsion from the elite boarding school was still a bit of a mystery.

Lucas, Skills, Jake, Haley and Peyton sat at their usual lunch table outside in the quad. Even team Roe couldn't ignore the chance to speculate about Tree Hill's new transfer student.

"I can't believe she's actually back. I never thought I'd see the day Brooke Scott Came back to Tree Hill. It's been like 4 years since I last saw her…" Peyton said as she picked at her questionable looking meatloaf. Peyton was shocked and that was putting in mildly. Well, walking in to your first English class of the year and finding your Ex-best friend sitting in your seat will do that to you.

"I know it's not just me that noticed it, little Brooke Scott got hot! I'm talking capital H, on fire! Back me up here dawg…" Skills exclaimed looking to Jake for some support. Jake opened his mouth to reply but Haley beat him to it,

"Hey! Emphasis on the _Scott _in her name, she's the enemy dofus" she snapped, throwing a French fry at him across the table.

"Just stating the facts" Skills replied throwing it back.

"Well thank you. Tell me, when did you become a walking talking encyclopedia?" Haley joked.

"I can't believe Dan actually let her come home" Jake added.

"Am I missing something here? She's his daughter why wouldn't he want her home? Complete his perfect family portrait, 2.4 children" Lucas asked, his voice becoming more hostile with the mention of Dan's name.

He had been trying to keep out of the conversation but curiosity had got the better of him. Still fuming over this morning's revelation that his mysterious bar girl wasn't so mysterious after all. After getting over the initial shock, he carefully thought over Saturday night's events. So they hadn't actually exchanged names, technically she didn't lie to him but it was too much of a coincidence for him to believe that she had just turned up at that bar having no idea who he was or that he would be there. As a rule Lucas didn't believe in coincidence- could this be the exception? No. His instincts were telling him there was something else going on; whatever reason she was in the bar that night it wasn't by chance. This stunk of Nathan Scott. This would be the perfect payback for Lucas stealing Peyton all those years ago, getting his own sister to seduce him then show him up when he least expected it, massive public humiliation. But if that was his plan why did Brooke walk away? She knew she had him in the palm of her hand, why didn't she finish the job? Something about this didn't fit, his brain was working over time, but still he could come to no sound conclusion.

"Brookes always been a bit of a handful, she never really fitted the perfect family image Dan tried so hard to create. You weren't here for the two years before she moved were you?" Peyton asked, looking over at him. Lucas shook his head in agreement.

"Oh yeah that's right, you were living with your grandparents in Charleston, no wonder you know nothing about her!" Haley realized.

"Some cousin you are can't even remember my two year absence from your life" Lucas added in faux disappointment.

Haley responded by throwing another fry,

"Are actually gonna eat any of those? It's a complete waste of perfectly good fried food…" Lucas questioned as he raised his hand to block the incoming missile.

Just at that moment Mouth came over to the table,

"You guy's are never going to believe what I just heard!"

Mouth, a more studious member of the group, had been spending his lunch period in the media room, finishing the favor he was doing for Mr. Norris the guidance councilor. Before heading out to the quad, he knocked on the faculty room's door to give in the finished copy of the presentation he had edited. Whilst waiting for the secretary to tell Mr. Norris of his arrival, a voice inside the room had caught his attention. Hearing the Mention of Brooke Scott's name he had, on the off chance, slipped his foot in between the door and the wall, leaving it open a crack. And boy was he pleased with his reflexes,

"Brooke Scott didn't leave her Private school. She was kicked out" Mouth said a huge smile spreading across his face.

"Hate to break it to you Mouth but that's not exactly the news of the century, I could of guessed

That much" Peyton said going back to her discarded lunch.

"I haven't got to the best part yet! She got kicked out because she was caught screwing the captain of the basketball team. In the Principals office. On his desk." Mouth was now positively grinning.

Sniggering spread throughout the table.

"Hussy" Haley muttered. Peyton's mouth hung open in shock and the guy's couldn't contain their smirks.

"Captain of the basketball team- that's original" Lucas scoffed.

"Football team. Captain of the football team. Basketball players never really did it for me"

Lucas lifted his head to see the very topic of conversation standing behind him. Her eyes flashing with anger.

"If you're gonna gossip about me, might as well get your story straight" Brooke said scowling down at Lucas.

"Brooke…" Peyton started.

"Don't Peyton. Don't talk to me. Don't even look at me." Brooke spat out hatred dripping off her tongue.

* * *

Rachel entered the quad and scanned the crowd looking for her usual posse. In the far corner she could see team Scott, huddled around their usual lunch table minus Nathan that was, god knows where he was probably finding some innocent freshmen to hook up with she thought sourly. So officially she and Nathan weren't a couple but it had still been an unpleasant surprise to walk in on him getting overly friendly with Marcy Wilkins the slut from their Spanish class. He screwed around, did his own thing, showed no commitment but eventually he always came running back to her.

Catching sight of her long lost friend, she strutted over, fully aware of the appreciative looks she was receiving from the male population,

"Hey best friend…" looking at the centre of Brooke's attention Rachel's smile fell from her face,

"Brooke I know you've always been kinda slow on the uptake, but you must have had a memory lapse to be talking to this trash, Nathan will go crazy if he catches you here…"

"Just tying up some loose ends" Brooke answered glancing back at Lucas one last time before walking off arm in arm with Rachel.

* * *

"I mean it Brooke, I know you're all about marching to the beat of your own drum and all that shit, but there is no way I'm letting you go all Judas on us." Rachel rambled as she checked her appearance in the mirror of her locker.

She had been lecturing Brooke for the past ten minutes. Apparently it was 'strictly against the rules' to even share oxygen with the Roe's- that was unless it couldn't be avoided in social situations like cheerleading, basketball, any shared lessons and of course parties. Which seemed a bit stupid considering those situations were more than 50 of her life anyway.

She then went on to give Brooke the low down on the team Scott code of conduct which baring life and death situations she must abide by, frankly the whole thing bored Brooke stupid. She couldn't care less about what the suitable time to go jogging was to avoid bumping into Lucas, or what periods were best to use the library.

Rules. Restrictions. Restraints. Limits. Confines. What ever way you said it Brooke hated them. She wanted to be free, she had never coped well in routine hence the constant acting out. Just the thought of having to plan her life around someone else made a shiver run down her spine. Brooke slammed her locker causing Rachel to stop applying her 'sensuous strawberry' lip gloss and look up at her friend, her eyebrows raised in question,

"Rachel stop. I get it ok? What do you want me to do? Sign a contract in blood declaring my eternal hatred for the Roes and everyone associated with them?" Brooke asked her eyes glinting at the absurdness of the situation. Rachel closed her locker and threaded her arm through the Brooke's,

"No need Brookie, you have Scott blood running through your veins no piece of paper can compete with that.

So bitch, when am I taking you out to the club? Hell I know you haven't got boring, in fact the whole school knows…"

Brooke bumped her hip, nudging her to show she was annoyed but the grin spread across her face showed her true feelings. It was good to be back here with Rachel and her brother, to be around people that new her inside out, but she couldn't seem to get those words out of her head 'You have Scott blood running through your veins' she sure did, and they were never gonna let her forget it.

* * *

Lucas slid into his seat in the middle row and sunk down into it. History, great. Probably the slowest lesson of the bunch. He couldn't believe he still had another two hours of this hellish day left to go. For what seemed like the hundredth time today his mind drifted to Brooke Scott. So it turned out the Brooke he met in the bar that night was a darn sight nicer than the Brooke walking the halls that day. If the rumors were to be believed (which they always were) she was definitely a firecracker. Lucas was beginning to understand Jake's question from earlier. As far as he could see Brooke stood for everything that Dan wanted to repress. She was feisty, promiscuous, rebellious and reckless- far from the perfect society daughter.

Brooke was a bitch, her display at lunch time had made that clear, her snide remark about basketball players had not gone unnoticed by him. However no matter how hard he tried he couldn't help but feel betrayed or cheated somehow. It was like that night alone together in the bar she had shown him who she really was, he had felt a connection, but in the harsh light of day she was just like the rest of them-false.

What did he expect? She was a Scott through and through. It was just; he thought he had seen something in her, something different, unique.

Ah well, I guess sometimes your wrong about people.

* * *

Modern history began in its usual manner a soul destroying boring introduction and summary of their currant topic followed by debate. God, when was Mrs. Thorpe going to come up with a new lesson plan?

The new topic? Women's rights. And the bad luck didn't stop there. By work of the gods the Scott twins just so happened to be in this class. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"The woman's rights movement marks a pivotal point in our nation's history…'

Mrs. Thorpe's ancient voice droned out across the class room. Lucas looked up at the clock, the second hand ticked pain staking slowly, taunting him. Looking around the class he could see Peyton doing a very poor job of hiding her sketch pad behind her copy of '_Early Modern History Part 1'_, Skills eyes glazed staring out the window leaving Haley the only one fully immersed in her notes- nerd Lucas thought lovingly.

"Martha Tibald was famously quoted to have said,

'_Our chains have been broken our restraints but a memory. Finally we are equal to our male counter parts. Remember today, for it is just the beginning…'_

Nathan how would you respond to this?" Mrs. Thorpe asked as she walked past Nathan's desk snatching the NBA live magazine from his tight grasp. Nathan sighed, obviously bored by this topic,

"I'd tell her to stop harping on about it. Great they can vote what's the big deal. They want to be part of the real world? Go out support the family. They were perfectly happy to sit there and let us go out hunting for thousands of years. All this equal rights stuff is a load of B.S"

A few sniggers came from Nathan's cronies and looks of disgust from most of the woman in the room. Brooke balled up a scrap piece of paper that was lying on her desk and threw it at the back of his head. Nathan turned round smirking clearly happy with his controversial reaction. Brooke shook her head at her brother and mouthed 'idiot'. This was typical Nathan always looking for a way to put someone's back up.

"Miss Scott, kindly refrain from throwing things in my class, do you have anything to add to your brothers comments?"

"Just a little. You can't even begin to comprehend what those women went through. The truth is that men have always had it easy, it's a well known fact that even today we live in a patriarchal society. You just choose to ignore this as ultimately it benefits you. Given the chance woman would turn the world around, men know this and are scared. How else can you explain the distinct absence of female presidents of the United States?" Brooke finished triumphantly.

Debate was one of Brooke's strong points. She had an opinion about everything and wasn't afraid to show it. Shock covered the faces of the students; Brooke Scott had a reputation for many things. Being an insightful and intelligent student definitely wasn't one of them.

However Brooke's smugness was short lived as snort interrupted the silence,

"Mr. Roe you would like to respond to Miss Scott's argument?"

Lucas looked up from the book in front of him. The whole class seemed to stop doing whatever minor distraction they were using to get them through this hour, the possibility of a Scott/Roe confrontation was much more interesting.

"Men are natural born leaders. Why do you think history survived this way for so long?" Lucas questioned, changing his point of focus from the teacher in front of him to a very irritated Brooke.

"Because women were repressed. Never allowed to realize or fulfill their potential" Brooke said through gritted teeth.

"Well how about now? No ones repressing you know are they? After a huge feminist movement women are still taking a back seat. They lack the skills required to lead"

"That's a load of sh…."

"Miss Scott language!"

"Sorry Mrs. Thorpe but you have to agree. Women have plenty of valuable qualities. They're forward thinking, tactful, sensitive, diplomatic…"

"…over emotional, easily distracted, fickle, unpredictable, devious, manipulative" Lucas interrupted her.

His eyes burning a whole into her skull. Brookes scowl becoming deeper with ever word he said. She wasn't stupid. She realized this had stopped being about the equal rights movement a long time ago. This was personal, each word he spat hit her hard, ripping to shreds what ever bond they had made in the bar the other night.

Mrs. Norris voice broke the thick tension floating through the room,

"Ah I think that's enough for today. Slightly off topic but riveting all the same, nothing like a good debate…" the bell rang, drowning out the teacher's weak voice giving instructions for homework.

Lucas stood by the door waiting for Haley to pack up her things. He opened the door, but paused to see Brooke heading towards him, her head held her, eyes blazing.

"After you princess" Lucas said holding the door open, Brooke didn't turn head or flinch at all but he was sure he heard her mutter,

"Ass" before stalking off down the Hall.

* * *

"Brooke wait up!" Brooke turned on her heal to see her brother, jogging down the corridor towards her.

"What the hell was that Brooke?" Nathan asked her when he reached her side.

"What do you mean, 'what the hell was that'? That was just Lucas Roe setting some ground rules, trying to show us whose boss, surely you're used to his games by now Nathan?" Brooke said cattily, her patience wearing thin.

"Whoa, don't get me wrong, Lucas is bastard, but normally a pretty chilled out bastard. He just totally went off on you…"

"I don't know Nathan, maybe he got his period today." Brooke said sarcastically rushing through the halls, so that Nathan struggled to keep up with her.

"What's with you today Brooke? You're acting like a first class bitch" Nathan said grabbing her arm and pulling her to a stop.

Brooke let a breath go she didn't realize she was holding,

"I'm sorry. Its just today's been pretty intense, I didn't mean to take it out on you" Brooke said

her eyes softening when she looked up to meet her brothers.

"We're in this together Brooke." she smiled up at him and carried on walking reaching her final class of the day.

"Oh Mr. Turners algebra class, have fun with that. I'll wait for you by the car?" Nathan teased as he walked off down the hall.

"I have cheerleading tryouts today, I'll just catch a ride with Rachel" Brooke called after him.

"No its okay. I have to talk to coach anyway I'll wait for you" Nathan called before rounding the corner and leaving Brooke's line of sight.

* * *

"Well that was fun" Brooke chirped enthusiastically. Sure it had been a hard work out but after the day she had had, Brooke felt like she really needed it.

Rachel glared at her from her position on the bleachers. The gym was empty bar the two of them, Rachel was busy warming down, trying to minimize the aching pains she was certain to feel later that night.

"If that was your idea of fun then we need to have serious words. That, was torture, Kristy Bitton is a glorified slave driver. How she can stand up there acting like gods gift to cheerleading with an ass that big is beyond me" Rachel ranted.

"So I heard about your run in with Luk-Ass. I'm surprised you haven't mentioned it. When he's pissing Nathan off I don't hear the end of it. Come on B, dish the dirt and we can start plotting our payback" Rachel said gleefully.

"It was nothing; just a debate in history is all." Brooke dismissed quickly avoiding eye contact with her best friend.

"If it was nothing I wouldn't have heard about it. I hold the most important position on the gossip grapevine, only the good stuff makes its way to me. Come on Brooke you actually expect me to believe he went all Mariah on your ass over history? " Rachel asked not at all convinced as she checked her cell for messages.

"Your sources must have got their wires crossed. No payback needed"

"Oh but its fun" Rachel whined, looking up at Brooke's smiling face. She could be such a kid sometimes.

"You need me to drop you off home? I know you rode with Nathan today" she asked changing the subjedt realizing she was getting nowhere.

"No I'm good, Nathan's waiting for me" Brooke answered as she straightened her red tank top and pulled on her tight black work out pants over her cheerleading shorts.

"Suit yourself, I've gotta go any way. I have a date!" Rachel said picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"You have got to be kidding me! It's the first day of school, how did you manage that?" Brooke asked, Rachel was definitely one of a kind.

"Time waits for no man, after all I'm not gonna be this hot forever right? Have a good night Brooke, I know I will." With a wink of her eye she was out the door.

* * *

Brooke threw her cheerleading bag over her shoulder and headed towards Whitey's office. To her surprise it was empty. As was the boys locker room, the quad and the parking lot.

"Come on Nathan, where are you?" Brooke said sighing. She rummaged in her bag for her cell, but was distracted by the familiar noise as she passed the gym- she should have guessed. Using her back to push open the door she continued looking for her cell, as it had just vibrated warning her of a text message.

"Finally, where have you been? I have a list of things I want to do this evening starting with a long hot soak in the tub, wild goose chase was not one of them…" she finished giving up on looking for her cell, her bag was stupidly big making it next to impossible to find anything. Looking up from her bag she was shocked to see not her brother standing in front of her but Lucas Roe.

"Oh super, it's you. Perfect end to the perfect day. I was looking for Nathan, but he's obviously not here…" Brooke muttered turning around to walk out the way she came.

"I don't get you" Lucas said as she started to walk away.

"Excuse me" Brooke said. She stopped walking but didn't turn to face him. Hearing the ball drop into the net she shook her head and carried on her walking, he was just wasting her time, trying to get a reaction out of her.

"What's your game Brooke, I'll be honest with you I've been racking my brains all day and it just doesn't make sense." Lucas said staring at the back of her head. She turned to face him her expression guarded but clearly irritated.

Lucas spun the basket ball in his hands and carried on; pleased he had got her attention,

"You keep showing up. The bar, here. Anyone would think your trying to get me alone, is this just another one of Nathan's screwed up plans to show how the Scott's are so much more superior?" he said throwing the ball towards her. Brooke caught it effortlessly, quick reflexes, it was in her genes.

"Don't flatter yourself. It's called coincidence, nothing more nothing less." Brooke said finding it difficult to believe anyone could be so self involved.

"Don't believe in them" Lucas said.

"Well more fool you. Believe it or not Lucas my life doesn't revolve around you" Brooke answered growing tired of his arrogance.

"Well we both know that's not true. Our life's revolve around each others, its always been this way, whether we want them to or not"

"What do you want from me Lucas? You already humiliated me once today and I'm not about to let you do it again. So tell me what me what do you want?" Brooke asked her patience slowly fading.

"The truth"

"The truth huh?" she thought for a moment before taking a deep breath and answering his question.

"The truth is that it was my stupid mistake to pull up to the bar the other night. My _stupid_ mistake to talk to you. As far as I was concerned you were just a speck on the horizon I would never see again. I guess I should have learnt by now that lady luck is definitely not on my side. The truth is that if my father or brother caught me here with you, making small talk, exchanging insults or whatever the hell it is we're doing I'd be dead to them. How's that for the truth? Whoever said honesty was the best policy obviously didn't know my father."

She took the basket ball she held in her hands, lined it up and made the shot easily.

"Well look at that. I guess pool isn't the only thing I beat you at"

Picking her bag up off the floor she headed towards the exit leaving a speechless Lucas to watch her go.

* * *

Brooke sat in the passenger seat of Nathan's custom painted BMW staring out the window.

"You're quiet. Are you pissed at me for being late, because I really am sorry about that, I had to swing by the dealership and pick something up for dad…" Nathan explained taking his eyes of the road to look at his sister.

"I know its fine. I'm just tired, first day back and all" Brooke answered failing to convince her brother. As they pulled into the driveway Nathan questioned her further,

"Are you sure? Because you've got that look you get when you're distracted…" Nathan said as he shut the car door. Brooke looked up and out across the street as a light went on in the Roe household.

"I was just thinking about how much Tree hill has changed, it's gonna be a whole lot different living here as to what I remember" Brooke said turning towards Nathan and heading towards the house, glancing over her shoulder once more,

"It's gonna be the best. You're home at last" Nathan said wrapping his arm around his sister's shoulders and walking through their front door. Home at last.

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW**.

**P.S I'm thinking of reposting the first chapter 'cos the format is pretty shitty as my word was down at the time, so if you get a new chapter alert, sorry its just chapter 1 again! **


	3. Positive Tension

**A/N **

**Hey guys, first of all I have to say a huge thank you for all your support on this story. 40 reviews for 2 chapters is pretty amazing! I get so excited when I get a new review in my inbox, so please don't stop!**

**I take all your comments into account and will try and incorporate your ideas but I have some big plans for this fic so will only include them if they fit right, I'm sure you understand.**

**So personally I love this chapter, it was so much fun to write. Please let me know what you think in the form of a nice long review! Enjoy K x**

Chapter 3- Positive Tension.

Two weeks had passed since Brooke had arrived back in Tree Hill, and yet she was still the talk of the town. However it had to be said she did little to help her self. The locals were slowly becoming accustomed to her ways. It was now common to see her speeding through town, roof down, her music pumping, sunglasses on and hair blowing in the wind.

Today was no different.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The sky was clear and the autumn sun still had warmth in it. Brooke had woken early despite last nights activities.

Since her return Rachel had made it her personal duty to show Brooke the best nightlife Tree Hill had to offer. Although she wasn't entirely sure whether Rachel's generous act was more for her own benefit than Brooke's- finally she had found someone who could keep up with her, party hard, drink plenty and look smoking hot in the process.

Last nights club had been amazing, at least what she could remember of it was. Brooke had soon come to realise that Rachel and vast amounts of alcohol went hand in hand. But even with her foggy memory it was clear that something was missing.

No matter how many guys Rachel forced on to her, not one held her attention. This puzzled Brooke greatly; she was the first to admit she wasn't exactly fussy. Many times she had been excused of sighting her target to any male with a pulse.

But the guy's of Tree Hill really weren't doing it for her.

They were all the same; brainless rich boys, bad dress sense, too much product in their hair and flashing daddy's cash to them get laid. She had her own father's dirty money she didn't need anyone else's.

Was it too much to ask to find someone different? Intelligent, witty, hot, someone who challenged her. There had to be a guy that was right for her in this god forsaken town.

She rolled over throwing the sheet off; sighing dramatically. The house was silent Nathan and her father no doubt already at the gym like every other Saturday, her mother sound asleep thanks to the two empty wine bottles in the kitchen trash.

For some reason unknown to her she had woken at the crack of dawn after only a few hours sleep with the urge for blueberry muffins and a pedicure. So after showering and quickly applying her makeup, she grabbed her sunglasses, jumped in her car and zipped into town.

* * *

This Saturday morning had started off much like any other. Early morning run followed by a gourmet breakfast (curtsey of their cook) with his mother, father and unexpected crashers Haley and Quinn. The Roe's cook was famous all over town so it wasn't unusual for various family members to drop in on the off chance, there was nothing quite like a Roe breakfast.

Today's topic of conversation…college applications. Lucas felt himself zone out as his father questioned Haley about her Stanford application, enthusiasm oozing out of his pores. This was the way it always went. Keith's heart swelled with pride hearing his niece speak animatedly about her plans to attend the perfect college whilst Lucas sunk deeper into his chair wondering if he would get away with sneaking out the back door on his way back from the bathroom, not likely.

Every so often his ears pricked up at the sound of his own name but was disappointed to hear it followed by 'Yale' and 'Business Major' the usual equation, the same one that had been drilled into his head since he was a little boy, the same one that his father, grandfather and great grandfather had followed. Just when he felt about ready to make a run for it his father's cell rang breaking up the family breakfast. Seeing his chance Lucas rose from the table,

"I'll see you guys later" he said grabbing his ball off the shelf.

"Where do you think your going? Breakfast isn't over yet" Karen asked her son, putting her coffee cup back on the table ready for his reaction.

"The river court. Do you really think dad's coming back? I have to practice ma" Lucas said his hand or the back door.

"Great you can give us a ride to the mall" Haley said jumping up out of her chair.

"No can do, I'm walking. Catch you later" Lucas called over his shoulder leaving a very annoyed Haley behind.

* * *

"Game!" Lucas said as he scored the winning basket.

"Unbelievable" Jake panted as he double over trying to catch his breath

"What can I say I am the master" Lucas said as he walked over to the bench where Skills and Mouth currently sat.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked placing his ball on the floor in between his feet.

"Tonight" Mouth answered as he moved up the bench allowing Jake to sit down.

"Ahh the Scott's annual basket ball appreciation evening. Remind me why we go to this again; we all know it's just another opportunity for Dan to royally show off." Jake asked taking a sip from his water bottle, the midday sun beating down on his and Lucas's bare chests.

Every year since they were kids, the Scott's had hosted the annual Ravens appreciation party. An elaborate thanks to the teams sponsor's and a chance for the team to get to together, relax and be treated like kings. At least that's what it said on the invite. For team Roe it was pure torture having the Scott's sickeningly indulgent lifestyle thrust down their throats, hearing Nathan gloating shamelessly at every given chance. It was enough to make them wanna slit their wrists. But unavoidable none the less, it was compulsory for all team members and cheerleaders so that meant Jake, Skills, Lucas and Peyton had to make an appearance.

"Because we have to. For the team. Besides we can't let them get to us, their just a bunch of pretentious wannabes. Did I tell you my dad got the hotel deal? And the advertising campaign, the board didn't even seriously consider giving it to Dan Scott. They can see through his crap. Underneath all the cars and houses is just a shady con artist he's got everyone in this town fooled but the real world isn't so blinded by his charm."

"I know you're right Luke, but it doesn't help us with the deal tonight. How we gonna make it through the night, they have the home advantage?" Skills questioned spinning his ball on the tip of his finger.

"Stick together. We're better then them, don't you forget it."

"What ever you say man. I gotta bounce, I'll see y'all tonight" Skills said heading towards his car.

"I'm gonna head out too, I still got to go pick up my suit. Hey Skills you wanna give me a lift into town?" Jake called after him, jogging to catch up with him.

"Looks like it's just me and you Mouth" Lucas said

"I'm afraid it's just you. I promised Peyton I'd swing by hers and help her with her film project, sorry Luke. Try and stay out of trouble tonight" Mouth said walking towards the railing his bike was tied to.

"I'm making no promises" Lucas called after Mouth's retreating form.

He turned back to face the net in front of him, he wasn't ready to go home yet, the sun was still shining and the sooner he went home the sooner he would have to face his mothers lecture about tonight. Lucas was well known for subtly sabotaging these annual events in ways that couldn't be traced back to him. Nothing major just kids stuff, like putting a bottle of chilli in the punch, blocking the upstairs toilet or setting of the sprinklers as particularly pompous guests walked past, it certainly made the evening go a little faster. His father chose to ignore his activities, his mother on the other hand strongly disapproved.

He had been practicing his jump shot for around twenty minutes when the sound of a very unhealthy engine disturbed him. He looked up to see a black Mercedes pull up on the edge of the road, smoke rising from the bonnet. He started towards the car opening his mouth to offer a hand when the car door opened and Brooke Scott emerged looking nothing short of furious.

"You have got to be kidding me" she said banging her hand on the bonnet in frustration.

"Car trouble?" Lucas asked fighting off the laughter in his voice.

Brooke's head snapped up to see a sweaty, topless Lucas Roe in front of her an amused expression on his face.

"Wow you're a regular genius. I wonder what gave it away? Could it black smoke currently polluting my oxygen…" she said sarcastically, leaning through the window of her car she grabbed her cell of the seat. Who to call? Nathan was at the gym and never heard his phone in there. She had no doubt that Rachel would still be knocked out after her busy night. There was no way she was calling her father. Great she was stranded.

"You want me to take a look at it; I know a fair bit about cars…" Lucas wasn't sure what made him offer, maybe it was something to do with him feeling a tiny bit guilty for accusing her of plotting against him the other week, but he offered none the less.

Just the sight of her standing in front of her smoking car, cell phone in one hand the other one running through her hair in frustration as whoever she was calling failed to answer, made something inside Lucas want to help her.

"No thanks, I don't trust you. What's with the sudden act of kindness, you've been shooting daggers at me all week, now you wanna fix my car? What is this some scam to strike me off? 'Sure Brooke I'll fix your car', I turn away for a second and you cut the breaks." She said dialling Nathan again, but finding it difficult to concentrate with Lucas's bare muscular chest exposed and directly in her eye line. So he was her mortal enemy, but still, what was he trying to do to her? She was a woman after all. And this woman that couldn't help but notice one hell of a man standing in front of her.

"Just trying to be nice" Lucas said picking up his shirt off the bench and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Yeah well don't, it's freaking me out" Brooke snapped opening her car door to pick up her purse.

"Fine. Have a nice walk home, those are some funky looking walking boots" he said gesturing towards her feet which were currently adorned by 4 inch Jimmy Choo's. He smiled boldly picked up his ball and began walking home, bouncing it every so often.

She really needed to change her karma.

* * *

Brooke slammed the front door loudly. Kicking her shoes off as she struggled to keep her balance. She fought to keep a hold of her huge shopping bags only to turn and bump into a feeble looking man dressed in cheap polyester pants and an ugly shirt. Great the caterers were here already; this assumption was confirmed as five other poorly dressed clones fled from the kitchen, trays in hand all headed towards the garden.

She stomped up stairs weaving her way through the multiple strangers that seemed to keep appearing from every angle, it was a mad house.

She reached her room but hearing a movement from down the hall she stooped. Looking up expecting to see her brother, she was met by the distinctly dishevelled appearance of her best friend, wearing the same clothes as last night and trying very hard to shut Nathan's door, as discreetly as possible but failing miserably.

"Rachel Virginia Gatina! Please don't tell me you slept here last night" Brooke whispered the words flooding out of her mouth.

"Holy crap, Brooke! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I thought you were Satan himself" Rachel said jumping out of her skin and raising a hand to her chest to try and calm her self.

"Lucky for you my dad's out. Now get in my room and explain yourself you no good ho" Brooke said grabbing her arm and dragging the red head into her bed room.

"Careful B, my stomachs not exactly settled I guess that's why they haven't marketed a tequila, vodka and beer cocktail. It seemed such a good idea at the time." She groaned.

"So?" Brooke stood in front of her hands on her hips a confused expression on her lips.

"So what?" Rachel asked collapsing onto her best friend's bed.

"Look Rachel, I'm having a pretty shitty day, my car broke down and who was there to help me out not the fine southern gentleman that seems to turn up on the road side in all good chick flicks, oh no that would be too much to ask, none other than Lucas fucking Roe…"

"He seems to fit the fine southern bill pretty well if you ask me" Rachel said a naughty smile gracing her face.

"Seriously lacking in the gentleman department. Rachel, you do realise that's Lucas Roe you're fantasizing about, emphasis on the Roe"

"Oh believe me I know. It's forbidden so you know that makes it ten times hotter. Gentleman is just another word for sissy; girls like us need real men. Come on Brooke, are you trying to tell me you've never thought about what it would be like? And don't say no, I've seen you checking him out at practice, you were practically drooling. Not that I blame you that boy is too hot to be wasted on those losers" Rachel finished looking over at her friend who sat at her vanity, staring at her clearly annoyed.

"Drooling? I did no such thing you lying slut. Anyway, to top it all off we have this boring ass party here tonight which my dad gave me strict instructions to wear something that 'showed my best assets', like that's gonna some how score him a new deal. So cut the crap and explain to me what the hell you were doing sneaking out of Nathan's room at 1.30pm, how in the world can you sleep so late anyway?" Brooke finished collapsing on the bed next to her friend.

"Don't judge me you boring old shrew, unlike someone I got laid last night" Rachel said closing her eyes

"Okay so first of all ew, that's my brother you're talking about. Second, what happened to the JT look alike I left you with?" Brooke asked still recoiling slightly at the thought of Nathan and Rachel.

"Him? Oh he started talking about all this deep shit, wanted a 'meaningful relationship' I got out of there just in time. Besides Nathan's hotter" Rachel said a smile forming on her face.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"Who JT?" Rachel said opening one of her eyes

"Nathan. It's blindingly obvious you want to be with him. Only him. All these random guys mean nothing, why bother?" Brooke asked rising up onto her side and propping herself up on her arm.

Rachel opened both of her eyes and focused on a fleck of paint that was falling off Brooke's ceiling,

"Tried that, didn't work out so well. This ways better, safer, for both of us. A screwed up relationship is better than no relationship at all, right? So, how'd you get home?"

"The guy from the garage gave me a lift, no thanks to you. I called you like 50 times. My car won't be ready for days." Brooke groaned.

Rachel rolled over and got up off the bed.

"I got to go home and get ready for tonight." She said as she walked towards Brooke's door

"I'll see you later, I'm wearing green watch out for me. What am I talking about? You won't miss me I'll be the exceptionally hot girl driving all the men wild." Brooke laughed and gave her a wink before laying back down on her bed, a nap was just what she needed.

* * *

The Scott mansion was decorated to the nines. Flowers everywhere, food circulating throughout the people and a bar overflowing with free drinks. Lucas had been there for around 30 minutes and had already heard Dan refer to himself as the 'paradigm of independent businessmen', 'Tree Hill's most valuable asset' and his personal favourite 'A vital pillar of the community'. He wasn't sure how much more he could stand.

As Dan took centre stage and prepared to perform his speech Lucas searched the room for an ally, he saw Peyton walking towards him and let out a breath.

"Thank god I'm two minutes away from slipping arsenic in his vintage scotch…" Lucas muttered.

"Tell me about it. These people are unreal I can't believe I'm actually being forced to socialise with these brain dead bimbos…" Peyton said looking around at the group of cheerleaders huddled around Nathan, flipping their hair and laugh periodically.

"Wanna go explore chez Scott? Search their closets for skeletons and all that? The big speech is starting and I for one can't handle any more of Dan Scott's bull" Lucas asked seeing his chance to reek havoc on the Scott mansion.

"Hell yes" they slipped away almost unnoticed, catching the eye of only one.

* * *

Brooke and Rachel currently stood at the back of the room somewhere between the punch bowl and the kitchen. Although dressed to perfection the sour expression on her face ruined the outfit. Brooke's dress was a beautiful crimson, with a plunging neckline and perfectly fitted in all the right places, her hair hung in volumous curls around her neck.

"What's going on with those two? Are they together?" Brooke asked Rachel, her eyes fixed on Lucas' retreating figure. Rachel took a break from sending dirty looks towards the posse of cheerleaders surrounding Nathan to see who her friend was looking at,

"Lucas and Peyton? They're strictly F.W.B's. Why? Jealous?" Rachel teased.

"Would you stop? I wouldn't look at him if he was the last man alive" Brooke said she was getting sick of Rachel's frequent Lucas jokes.

"Of course you wouldn't unless you wanted to start world war three. And from what I hear the first two weren't exactly a bundle of laughs so I wouldn't advice it. I was just joking Brookie even you wouldn't be that stupid" Rachel glanced back to Nathan and sighed loudly.

Brooke looked to the left of her to see a balding, slightly overweight man eyeing her chest with hungry eyes. Her stomach turned. She looked to her right to see her friend, still watching Nathan,

"I need another drink, you coming?"

"You don't have to ask me twice"

* * *

"Well well what do we have here?"

They were upstairs in a room that could only be described as a combination of an office and a den. Lucas had been opening cupboard doors searching for something incriminating for a couple minutes now, whilst Peyton made herself comfortable in a huge squishy leather chair, helping herself to Dan's personal supply of brandy. After opening a few cupboards and finding nothing of any interest he had come across row upon row of what looked like home movies. He began running his finger along the rows scanning the labels.

"Jackpot. Surveillance tapes. What does that say about something a man? He has cameras installed in his own home…" Lucas' excited voice halted mid sentence.

"Luke? What is it?" Peyton asked standing up and joining him by the TV.

He was frozen in front of the cabinet his finger paused on one video. The label on the box read _'Karen'_ in neat hand writing.

Lucas pulled it out and slipped it out of the case quickly. He inserted it into the VHS player.

"Luke maybe we shouldn't…" Peyton tried but Lucas wasn't listening he was to busy pressing play.

On screen appeared a shot of the Scott's front porch. After a couple of seconds two figures walked up the drive stopping at the front door. It was clear that the woman on the screen was his mother and the man…Dan Scott himself. They were just talking, but something was off. Something about their body language was strange, too familiar, too in tune.

Dan reached out to touch Karen's arm as he spoke to her, she gazed up into his eyes. The next thing he knew her hands were around his neck and they were kissing.

"Oh my god" he heard Peyton mutter. Lucas felt his heart drop to his stomach. Something in side of him began aching in a way he didn't know possible.

He turned away from the screen and raised a hand up to his head, rubbing his eyes. The date in the corner read 2004. He thought back three years, what had he been doing?

Were his parents having problems? No arguments or bad vibes over breakfast sprung to mind. He silently cursed himself for being so unobservant, how could he not realise this was going on?

Was it still going on? No. That much he was sure of. His parents loved each other they couldn't be happier. Normally he complained about their PDA's but right now he was thankful for them. They were devoted to each other it must have just been a fling. Unsurprisingly that provided little comfort. Which ever way you looked at it, it was still an affair. That in itself was bad enough, but Dan Scott? Disregarding his last name for a minute, he was still the most self righteous, arrogant, conceited human being alive

"Luke it doesn't mean…"

"Don't Peyton. Don't say it doesn't mean anything because it sure as hell means something to me… I can't be here right now…I'm sorry, I uh, I'll see you tomorrow…" he stuttered as he rushed out the door.

Peyton watched him go, helpless. She turned back to the screen and pushed the off button.

Defiantly not what they were looking for. Why the hell didn't people lock their damn doors?

* * *

He stumbled out into the third floor hallway. Looking around he saw a half empty glass on a table by the window. He picked it up downing it in one go, the alcohol burning his throat. The combination of that revolting drink, 2 JD and coke's and Dan Scott's lecherous expression was making him feel sick. He turned towards the exit but seeing Peyton's concerned face searching the crowds of party goers, looking for him, he acted on instinct. Feeling the wall behind him for a door handle he slipped into the nearest room closing the door as discreetly as possible. He lent up against the door eyes closed, sighing loudly.

Suddenly a light went on. Lucas' eyes snapped open in shock.

"What are you doing in here" he questioned. On the other side of the room sitting on the bar was Brooke Scott, vodka bottle in hand, fire in her eyes.

"It's my house asshole. The question is what you are doing in here?" she asked the switch of the standing lamp swinging by her head.

"I… uh needed a minute" Lucas said as he loosened his tie, flash backs of the video he had just seen floating around his head.

"Know the feeling…" she asked taking a swig of her bottle, her face showing no signs of her distaste for the pure spirit.

"…but you gotta get yourself a new hideout. I found this one fair and square and I'm not about to share it with the likes of you…"

"Give it a rest Brooke" Lucas snapped. He was desperately trying to sort out the torrent of thoughts racing through his head and the sound of her raspy voice was making the job a whole lot harder.

"Pardon me?" Brooke asked somewhat put out by Lucas' rudeness.

"Can we not do this now? Cause frankly I don't have the energy for this dance and to be honest it's getting a little old."

Lucas said bluntly, he was becoming strangely familiar with this routine. They would nit at each other, a few snide remarks a couple of sly digs, and then she would run off leaving Lucas feeling irritated and unsatisfied.

"I don't know what your talking about." Brooke said as she poured the clear liquid down her throat.

"Sure you don't. That innocent cheerleader act might work with some guys but you don't fool me. Contrary to popular believe you're not stupid Brooke." Lucas said closing his eyes, unable to focus.

"Someone's touchy this evening. What's wrong? You and goldie locks have a lovers tiff?" Brooke asked choosing to avoid the implications in Lucas' previous statement. She couldn't explain what made her pick these petty arguments with him. She got no pleasure out of it, in fact often he annoyed her more than anyone else but she kept ending up in the same situations. Alone with him. Being a bitch was second nature to her.

"Peyton and I are just friends. Not that it's any of your business" Lucas said massaging his temples.

"That's not what I heard" she answered not giving up.

"You should know better than anyone, you shouldn't believe everything you hear." Lucas replied.

Laughter penetrated the room, as a group of people passed by, the door handle rattled slightly but thankfully no one attempted to open it.

"I've got to get out of here." Lucas said crossing the room. He stopped when he reached the door not turning to face her,

"Coming?" his voice just above a whisper but there was no mistaking the question.

"I know you're having a bad night. But you didn't happen to hit your head did you? Because only a bout of amnesia would make you ask me such a stupid question. Why would I go anywhere with you? Didn't you get the memo, we're sworn enemies." Brooke slurred the effects of the vodka becoming more visible.

Lucas turned to face her; she couldn't help but notice he looked worn out, what had happened tonight?

"Anywhere's better than here, right?"

* * *

The drive there was almost silent. They took Lucas' Range Rover, he drove, even though he was more than certain he was over the limit.

"What are you doing back there?" Lucas asked as he saw the red dress Brooke had been wearing earlier being thrown carelessly across the front seat.

"Changing. Keep your eyes on the road soldier." Brooke said as she wiggled around in the back seat.

"Pretty spacious back here. That the reason you bought it?" Brooke asked she couldn't seem to resist making a dig at him. But to her surprise he didn't respond, just carried on driving.

"Where are we going anyway?" She said as she climbed into the front seat, now wearing tight skinny jeans the same red heels and a red tank top.

The car slowed down as they pulled into the parking lot of the same bar they had met at almost three weeks ago.

"I should have guessed, what is this like your local hangout?"

"Pretty munch. No one can find me here" he answered as they walked in.

"I like the sound of that" she said as she sat down at the bar. He ordered them both two shots and downed them both one after another and began ordering a beer. She hadn't moved, just sat there looking at him.

"I never thought I'd be the one to say this but, don't you think you should slow down?" she asked picking up her first shot.

"I've got a lot of sorrows to drown" she tilted her head seeing his reasoning.

"Bottoms up"

* * *

They had been drinking for about twenty minutes when she decided she could avoid it no longer.

"So at the risk of you driving off and leaving me stranded here with a load of sleazy old men, I gotta ask, what happened tonight?"

"I just realised a few things" he answered remaining guarded.

"Yeah like what?"

"Parents suck" he said cryptically.

"I could have told you that a long time ago, why you think I stopped listening to them?" she said with a smile. He nodded weakly but continued to stare off into space, clearly distracted.

"So if you had your way. No parents to rule your life, just you, what would you do?" Brooke asked, trying again to get him to reveal some snippet of information about tonight. If there was one thing she couldn't stand it was a secret and he was obviously harbouring one.

"That's a bit deep for us isn't it?" he joked as he took another sip of his bottle.

"Just answer the question smart ass" she said looking across at him, her eyes gleaming.

"I don't know. Not go to Yale. Not study business. Get the hell away from here." He said his eyes turning cold and detached as spoke.

"I thought you liked it here? What's got you running for the hills?" she asked as the bartender made his way towards them.

Lucas sighed remembering how determined she could be when she wanted to.

"My mother had an affair with your dad" Brookes face fell. Her eyes wide astonished she down the rest of her drink. Nothing her father did surprised her anymore. She signalled to the bar keep,

"Rudy, where gonna need a bottle over here."

* * *

They were both down right drunk. The vodka level in their own personal bottle was disappearing slowly but surely. Following Lucas' confession, Brooke had gone on to stutter incoherently for a few minutes before demanding an explanation. A few dozen expletives later and she was filled in Lucas's eventful night. It felt good to tell someone, a weight lifted off his chest and he began to relax letting the alcohol do its best at numbing the pain.

"How about you Brooke, what do you want?" Lucas asked his eyes looking even bluer than normal, it could just be the alcohol in her system, but she was sure they weren't normally that beautiful.

"Therapy after that little revelation" she said rubbing her eyes.

"I'm serious. If you could have one wish what would it be?"

She thought for a moment racking her brains for the genuine answer to that question. What did she want? Hmmm the green Balenciaga Purse she had seen at the mall today, someone to complete her chemistry project for her, another drink.

"To be someone else" she said quietly.

Her answered surprised him. He had been expecting her to say something light hearted, fun but this was just another example of how Brooke Scott was not like other girls.

"You can't run forever" he said honestly.

"Not forever, just one night" He looked across at her and saw innocence and vulnerability that wasn't apparent before.

"Okay. I herby grant you a new identity. Pick a name." Lucas said looking at her puzzled face.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked now completely confused.

"Pick a name. You wanted to be someone else here's your chance, from now until the end of this night you are no longer Brooke Scott" He stated a large smile forming as he saw her face dawn with understanding.

"Anything..?"

He nodded, his smile turning into a smirk as he watched her putting in so much effort into deciding on a name. He could practically see the cogs of her brain turning.

"…Marsha" she said finally unable to contain her grin, her dimples showing.

"You're sooo not a Marsha" Lucas said shaking his head in amusement.

"You said anything" Brooke reasoned. Lucas held his hands up in surrender.

"Fine. If you're Marsha than I'm Jeff."

"Now that's just plain ugly." She said screwing up her face in disgust.

"What and Marsha isn't?" he laughed. She joined him, holding her hair off her face as she leaned back in the booth they had switched to after Lucas had dropped the Dan/Karen bomb.

"So Marsha, tell me about your self. You can be whoever you wanna be"

"I'm a dancer"

"Exotic?" Lucas asked raising his eyebrows an impish half smile on his lips.

"No perv." Brooke replied giggling.

"Okay what else?"

"I'm a gypsy. On the road travelling from state to state. Everyday new people, new adventure and every night… a new party, a new place to rest my head." As she talked Lucas saw an unfamiliar expression settle on her face- content.

"What about your family?" Lucas asked transfixed by her.

"They live in a little house by the beach. At weekends my mom cooks us breakfast and we sit down and eat it like a proper family, and not because she's forcing us because we want to.

We talk. About important things you know? Oh and we have a sausage dog called Bert."

"A sausage dog called Bert?" he questioned.

"What's wrong with Bert?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing, nothings wrong with it crazy girl."

He looked across at the girl in front of him, his breath catching in his throat. The curls in her hair had fallen out hours ago; messy tendrils now fell seductively across her chest. Her green eyes were slightly squinted thanks to the ridiculous amount of alcohol they had consumed but he didn't think he had ever seen anything more beautiful. Her raspy voice Brooke his trance,

"Your turn, what's Fred like?"

He smiled lazily, leaning back into his seat.

"I'm fearless. Spontaneous… I live life on the edge. One morning I woke up and decided that today, I was going to go get on a plane, I didn't know where to. It didn't matter. Just as long as it was far from here." He paused to think for a moment.

"I didn't go to college instead I spent three years travelling Europe and writing my first novel and falling in love with a hot Italian woman…." Brooke smiled meeting his gaze across the table.

"…I spend my days talking to the locals and enjoying fine Italian coffee and getting burnt to a crisp in the scorching Italian sun. I'm happy. I'm free" he finished looking into her eyes.

It was back. The connection he had felt weeks ago, the first time they met, he hadn't imagined it. It was back with vigour.

"Sounds like a pretty sweet life." She said the lightness gone from her face, replaced with a more intense expression.

"Believe me it is…" they held eye contact for a few more seconds before she broke it unwillingly.

"So Fred, you wanna go pick a song?" she asked sliding out of her seat clasping hold of his free hand that lay on the table and dragging him towards the juke box. He followed obediently his balance slightly off due to his current drunkenness. He leaned up against the old machine watching her eyes run down the list, seeing them light up from time to time when she found a song she liked. He took this opportunity to look around the bar; it was empty except for Rudy, the bar tender and a fat trucker who sat chatting to him. This place really didn't get much business he was surprised it had managed to stay open this long. Suddenly the smooth opening notes of 'Let's get it on' filled the room.

"You gotta love Marvin Gaye" Lucas said as he watched her move seductively to the music, her eyes closed in a world of her own. He now realised why she was a dancer. As cheesy as it sounds, she was one of those women that were born to dance. It came naturally to her and boy did she look good doing it.

"Dance with me broody" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards her. They swayed to the music, their hips in sync. She could feel his ragged breath on her neck. They were dangerously close but neither one of them showed any signs of pulling away. His hand rose to the small of her back pulling her closer still. She nestled her head into the crook of his neck humming along to the music softly. She exhaled loudly feeling his cool breath blowing on her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. He was challenging her; seeing how far he could push her before she drew the line. His lips placed feather light kisses up her neck, pausing to lick her pulse, point finishing up behind her ear. Oh god he was driving her crazy.

"Lucas…" she moaned breathlessly.

"Uh uh. You know that's not my name…" he whispered into her eye. She smiled despite the intenseness of the situation he could still make her laugh. Somewhere along the line they had moved up against the far wall, his body boxed her in covering her own petite frame fully.

"Hey Marsha…" he whispered as he continued his assault on her neck. His words tickling her but in a good way.

"Yes?" she moaned, barely hearing him, in her own world completely.

"…you're vibrating" he finished. It took her a minute to come back to her senses and realise what he was talking about, she searched her pocket for her cell. The name on the screen brought her back down to earth in a matter of seconds,

"It's my dad" she said putting a hand up to his chest, pushing him back from her, gently but firmly.

"He must have noticed I'm not home. First time for everything right?" Brooke joked trying to break the awkward tension that had fallen over them. She busied herself checking her messages, refusing to meet Lucas' eyes. He stood watching her, leaning back against the wall for support.

"Wow it's late, really late. I should get going" Brooke said as reality came crashing in for the first time in hours.

"Brooke…" Lucas said seeing her change back into her normal closed off self, right in front of him.

"Lucas… I gotta go" she whispered meeting his gaze for the first time. Her eyes were sad full of pain.

He stood watching her hurry across the room towards the exit. Before he new it she was out of sight leaving him confused and alone.

**Please review.**


	4. De ja vu

**AN**

**Your reviews for the last chapter were so amazing. I can't thank you enough particularly those of you who went to the trouble to write longer ones, it means so much to me.**

**On to this chapter I'm not that happy with it but let me no what you guys think.**

**I won't be able to update for a little while because I'm off to see my sister but hopefully next chapter will be up within the next week.**

**Kaya- Your reviews crack me up! I went to Private message you after you demanded an answer in your last one, but realised you weren't a member so I couldn't! In response to your Naley request I'm juggling some ideas about them now, but they won't be in it for a while if I do add them in. I just feel like there would be too much drama going on. And Nathan would be going completely against his believes, which are really important in this fic. But be patient because I haven't given up hope for them at all, just need to find the way to fit them in perfectly.**

Chapter 4- De ja vu

It was Wednesday evening. Four days since the annual basketball appreciation evening. Four days since she had snuck out, got caught and been grounded. Four days since she had spoken to or even looked at Lucas Roe. And four long days since she'd had a good nights sleep.

Brooke had tried everything to help switch off her mind but nothing worked. She currently lay in her humongous, insanely comfortable bed forcing her eyes shut yet fully awake. Out of nowhere she let out a scream. This was beyond frustrating. Why the hell couldn't she get him out of her head? What was wrong with her?

She'd had crushes before but they were nothing compared to this. Mostly because every guy she'd liked in the past she'd gone out and got. Brooke didn't do 'what ifs'. She wasn't shy. She was normally the kind of girl who knew what she wanted and knew how to get. Well, she was still that girl, she knew what she wanted: Lucas. And she definitely knew how to get it; she smiled to herself remembering their first meeting at the bar. That defiantly wasn't the issue. The issue was she wasn't allowed it.

This in itself posed another problem. For as long as she could remember being told she wasn't allowed something only made her want it 10 times harder. She had always been this way, even when she was a kid. Her parents would say no she would say yes.

She opened her eyes and glanced over at her alarm clock on her bed side cabinet, 12.33am. She lay on her back staring at the ceiling; it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Lucas Roe had been alone at the river court for around 2 hours. He did his best thinking here. But even the comfort of these familiar surroundings didn't soothe him tonight. Brooke was avoiding him. Like the plague. No matter how hard he tried to catch her eye across the lunch room or provoke her in history class or even run into her on their street he couldn't. It was like she had some kind of sixth sense for him, perfectly tuned for helping her steer well clear of any kind of contact.

He was sick of it, sick of her having all the control, making all the decisions. If he wanted to speak to her he knew what he had to do. He had to make it happen.

* * *

She turned over for the hundredth time that night, huffing loudly as she flipped her pillow attempting to make her self more comfortable. She lifted her head slightly hearing what she thought was a faint tap on her window pane. Hearing nothing more she settled her head back on the pillow. But a few seconds there it was again. She sat up in bed staring at her window; low and behold after a pause a small stone hit her the glass for the third time. She threw the covers off and tip toed over to her window opening it cautiously.

She looked down to see a dark figure standing in her driveway. Straining her eyes to see in the dark of the night, she saw the unmistakable shape of Lucas' body hiding behind a bush. She grabbed one of Nathan's oversized hoodies and slipped it on over her tank top and cotton shorts and hurried downstairs. Opening her front door as quietly as possible she peered around it looking for her midnight visitor. He was no where to be found, she checked the bush she had seen him behind from her room but he was no longer there. Just as she was about to turn around and walk back to her room, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind a medium sized tree in her front yard.

She snatched her arm back angrily.

"Rocks at my window? What are you 12 years old?" she whispered spitefully.

"You didn't exactly give me that much of a choice. Why are you avoiding me?" Lucas asked her, only now noticing her outfit or lack of it. Nathan's hoody lay open, exposing her strappy pyjama top, tiny sleep shorts. A pair of thick woolly socks pulled on her feet. She looked the perfect combination of innocence and sex.

"I would have thought that was fairly obvious. Can keep your voice down?! If Nathan caught you here…" she whispered urgently.

"He'd what? That's it, isn't it? The reason you won't talk to me. You're scared of what he'll say." Lucas said shaking his head. Brooke didn't answer just threw her head back and sighed loudly.

"I never pegged you as a coward" That got a reaction out of her.

"I'm not a coward; I'm just not stupid either. There are hundred other reasons' I can't talk to you. The main one being we both know we wanna do more than just talk…" Brooke explained meeting his gaze, seeing a small smile on his lips. He reached out and took her hand in his, running his thumb in circles across her smooth skin.

"I don't trust myself around you…" she whispered softly. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. She rested her head on his chest and exhaled, why did this feel so damn right? How could he have so much power over her? One touch and she was putty in his hands. They stood like this for a minute or so, Brooke listening to his heart beat steadily.

"I hoped you'd come" she whispered into his chest, he smiled upon hearing her confession

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. It was killing me, knowing you were just across

the street." He said as ran his hands through her hair soothingly. She would easily fall asleep with him doing that, she thought to herself.

"You ask your mom about my dad yet?" she asked closing her eyes and relaxing into him fully.

"No and I don't intend to" Lucas said tensing slightly.

"Don't you want to know..?" Brooke began however a light going on in her parent's bathroom disturbed them.

"Lucas… I have to go" she said reluctantly, pulling out of his embrace. He face clouded over

"So what now? You go back to hating me or just settle for the classic ignoring each other act?" he asked viciously.

"Don't be like that; it's not my fault…" Brooke said wounded.

"You're not exactly fighting it…" he said angrily.

"What's the point? I can't change who I am. We both know we can't be together" she said firmly.

"How can you say that after Saturday?" he asked in disbelieve.

"Lucas that night was amazing, but it wasn't my life. My life is here, in this house, with these people. Besides we drunk a lot that night who's to say everything we felt was really true…" Brooke rambled staring at her hands

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare try and rationalise this using the 'I was drunk' excuse…" Lucas interrupted her sensing where her sentence was heading.

"Well it's true. I was drunk. We both were…" she reasoned.

"Nice Brooke. Fine you win. I thought you wanted this but clearly I was wrong. Oh and just so you know…your life is what ever you make it"

"Lucas…" she said reaching for his arm as he stormed past her avoiding her grasp.

"It's late. You should get to bed." He muttered before sneaking back out the way he came.

* * *

Friday morning came around far too slowly for Brooke's liking. Ever since her nocturnal rendezvous with Lucas she had been in a perpetual state of despair. It was like everywhere she turned she was haunted by his parting expression. Hurt and more importantly disappointment. She scolded herself for not being more eloquent at the time. For not explaining to him that _it was _what she wanted. She wanted him so badly it scared her. But she didn't trust her self, she didn't trust her judgement. What if the only reason she wanted him was because she couldn't have him? What if the only reason she wanted him is because it would kill her father? She didn't think she could do that to him, it was too much of a risk.

She opened her locker and took out her English book. Great. The class she had been dreading the most all day was just minutes away. She cursed whatever faculty body that had compiled her schedule, as she made her way towards her only lesson with Lucas that day. She was late like always. But Miss Mitchell was a push over so she wasn't worried, a few smooth compliments and her tardiness was soon forgotten. She approached the room to see everyone already seated. The last to arrive again. Rushing through the door she made her way to the empty seat next to Rachel, without looking up she began talking to, who she thought was Miss. Mitchell the mousy looking feeble English sub they'd had since the beginning of term,

"I'm so sorry Miss Mitchell I completely lost track of time. Did I mention how much that sweater totally brings out the blue in your eyes…" She stopped abruptly feeling Rachel's arm nudging her in the ribs. She turned to her, a confused expression on her face.

"Not Miss. Mitchell brainiac…" Rachel whispered through gritted teeth.

"Miss Scott I assume?" A young, tanned hot man asked her. Definitely not Miss. Mitchell.

A murmur of poorly hidden laughs circulated the room. Brooke merely nodded, wondering if in situations like this the floor really would open up swallow her. Nope, didn't look like it.

"My name is Mr. Chavez. I'll be taking the place of Miss Mitchell full time, which, you would already know had you gotten here on time." He said shortly.

"I'm really sorry I…" Brooke tried to explain.

"Lost track of time? Yes well that's your own responsibility. I don't tolerate lateness in my class. Please make an effort to uh 'keep track of time' next week" he said brusquely.

She nodded defeated, sinking into her seat.

"Well if there are no more interruptions lets get started…"

Brooke looked to her left to see Nathan in the next desk along, smirking at her. She just bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders innocently before breaking into hushed giggles.

She turned back to the front of the room thinking she better concentrate for the rest of the lesson if she had any chance of passing this class. However on her return to focusing on Mr Chavez she caught Lucas' eye by accident. The grin that had graced her face just seconds before fell immediately, and was replaced by an uncomfortable tugging pain in her chest_. Just ignore it. It's only your the intense pain of your heart aching. Nothing life threatening_. She looked away quickly and took a deep breath. _Just don't look at him… sure that will work._

* * *

Lucas sat at his desk, pen in hand staring at the pathetic excuse for notes in front of him. English was his favourite subject; he loved immersing himself in the roots of the intricate world of literature. But looking down at the sheet of paper in front of him, you wouldn't be able to tell. He hadn't written more than 100 words the whole 40 minutes he had been there. All it had taken was one look to break what ever wall he had constructed to block out thoughts of her. That one look had sent his brain into overdrive. He needed to get out of that room, having her sitting a couple of metres away was enough to make him loose all concentration, the voice of their new English teacher faded into the background. The only thing that brought his attention back to the present was Haley's elbow nudging him,

"Hey daydreamer, he's assigning partners. You could at least try and concentrate…" Lucas thanked her but didn't think it was wise to mention he had missed the part where they had been given the project so really his partner was the least of his troubles.

Mr Chavez had given out almost all of the partners Lucas had missed most of them choosing to stare out the window instead but was brought back down to earth by the mention of his name.

"Lucas Roe and… ahhhh Brooke Scott. Bevin Mirskey and…" Well that certainly got his attention and he wasn't the only one.

"Ah no. I can't be with him" Brooke said quickly interrupting Mr Chavez.

"Miss Scott that's the second time you've interrupted me today. What seems to be the problem?" Mr Chavez asked coldly.

"I want to switch my partner" she answered, looking across at Nathan. He was sat upright in his chair patiently awaiting the teachers answer. His brow furrowed and leg twitching.

"If you had been listening in the first place you would have heard me say partners are final. No changes will be made unless you have a very good reason. What's your reason Miss Scott?" he asked. Brooke opened her mouth to answer however Nathan beat her to it.

"Mr Chavez Brooke's really sorry about earlier, aren't you? You're new here so I'm not sure if any one told you but Scott's and Roes don't work together and all the teachers respect that. So If you could just get her a new partner…" Nathan finished confidently.

"I don't remember asking you Mr. Scott. And some silly feud isn't good enough a reason for me. No change." Mr Chavez continued reading names off his list leaving a livid Nathan to curse silently. The bell rang shortly; Nathan got up from his desk and stormed out of the room followed closely by Rachel.

Brooke packed up her things slowly and glanced across the room to see Lucas standing by his desk with Haley. She took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"So I guess we should arrange some study sessions" she said awkwardly, avoiding his stare. She could feel Haley's eyes burning a hole in her head. Brooke looked across at her and raised her eyebrows in a question. Haley just stared back unthreatened, her face growing uglier with distaste by the second. Lucas, sensing the tension between the two girls, spoke quickly trying to avoid the imminent confrontation.

"Uh yeah I guess. How's Saturday at the library. 12 O'clock?" Lucas asked, looking between the two girls.

"Fine. Don't be late." She said bitchily, finally taking her eyes of Haley to look at him. His eyes were pleading with her,_ don't start anything_. She turned away quickly. She hated the fact that she could read him so well and what's more that she was actually obeying his wish. When did she become such a sissy? She walked out the door glancing over her shoulder once more to give throw a dirty look Haley's way before strutting out of the class room, her heels echoing through the hall.

"How dare she come over here and interrupt us like she is the most important person in the world! Don't you just wish you could slap that nasty little stuck up expression

off her face?" Haley fumed, gesturing wildly with her hands.

Lucas stared after Brooke not fully listening to a word Haley said.

"Lucas…Lucas. Hello I'm talking to you! God what is with you today? You're all over the place." Haley said in a worried tone.

"I uh just didn't sleep well last night. Come on lets get out of here" he stuttered. Wrapping an arm around Haley and guiding her out of the empty classroom.

There were a lot of things he wished he could do to Brooke Scott and slapping her wasn't one of them.

* * *

Brooke hurried down the hallway stopping in front of her locker. Nathan and Rachel were already there arguing in raised voices as Rachel checked her appearance in the mirror that hung in her locker door.

"Just let it go Nathan there's nothing you can do about it!" Rachel sighed, it was clear they'd been at this for some time. Nathan was about to answer when he caught sight of Brooke,

"There you are. I was just telling Rach how I was gonna fix this Lucas problem…" Nathan said triumphantly.

"Oh yeah? And how's that?" Brooke asked tiredly it was Friday afternoon and all she really wanted to do was to go home and relax, this week had been killer.

"I'm just gonna give dad a quick call, he'll sort it out in no time." Nathan assured her.

Brooke sighed she did not want her father getting involved.

"No he won't Nathan" she said firmly.

"What are you talking about Brooke? Do you have any idea how much power dad has at this school? I haven't been partnered with any of the Roe's the whole time I've been here. Do you think that's some kind of freakish coincidence? Because I'm telling you now its not."

"That's not what I meant Nathan. I'm a big girl Nathan I can take care of my own problems, I don't need dads help nor do I want it." She argued.

"Come on Brooke stop being so stubborn for once in your life. Your not actually thinking of working with him are you?" he asked her in a mocking tone.

"I don't have much of a choice. It's obvious Mr Chavez has it in for me, I need to get a good grade on this project to have any shot of passing this class." Brooke explained as they walked towards the cafeteria

"Dad won't be happy about this." Nathan said completely unconvinced.

"So don't tell him! Come on Nathan. So this new guy's an ass, but I don't wanna get him fired. It's just one measly little project, I can put up with him for a couple of weeks." Brooke reasoned only half convinced her self.

"Yeah I guess. But I wouldn't exactly call 30 of your final grade measly" Nathan gave in beaten.

Brooke groaned loudly.

"I've really got to start listening in class" Brooke said linking arms with Rachel.

"Right there with you sister. Any way enough of all this school talk, what are we doing tonight? I've barely seen you all week and when I have you've been walking around here like an extra on dawn of the dead…" Rachel asked as they walked down the hallway.

"I think you mean what _you _are doing tonight. There's a reason I haven't been going out my psycho father grounded me remember? So whilst you two have fun getting wasted tonight I'll be tucked up in bed like the perfect daughter we both know I'm far from being" Brooke answered ignoring the second part of Rachel's question.

"Uhh your dad is ruining my life! Speaking of Saturday, you do realise you still haven't explained your mystery disappearing act, and if you avoid the question one more time I might just have to kick your skanky ass." Rachel said quickly leaving no room for interruption. Brooke looked behind her to see her brother chatting to a couple of the guys from the team. Having gotten bored of their conversation a couple of minutes earlier Nathan had begun talking to Tim about next week's game.

"I just had to get out of there, too many sleazy old men for even me to handle. I just went down to the beach with my good friend Jose Cuervo, nothing scandalous I'm afraid." Brooke lied, thinking on her feet.

"Well if that was the case why didn't you invite me along we could have made it a threesome…" Rachel joked, semi satisfied with her best friends answer.

"Sorry it was kind of a spare of the moment dash for freedom" Brooke apologised.

Nathan jogged to catch up with the two girls as their conversation came to an end.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked throwing an arm around each of them.

"I was just telling Brooke what a miserable old women she was becoming…" Rachel answered looking up at Nathan's face.

"Don't you think she needs a night out? She's gonna dry up like a prune locked up in that house…" Rachel pleaded puppy dog eyes fully visible.

"And I was reminding her I'm grounded. You make it sound like I choose to stay there!" Brooke cried indignantly.

"I agree with Rachel. You haven't been yourself this week Brookie. Maybe a night out is just what you need. We're all going to this new club tonight, what's it called..?" Nathan asked Rachel.

"Tric. And it's gonna be frickin' awesome. You have to come Brookie. Pleasssssssse!" Rachel whined petulantly.

"Okay first of all you have to stop making that noise; you sound like a strangled cat. And second, no matter how much you beg it doesn't change the fact I'm. still. grounded." Brooke said slowly like talking to someone with a mental problem.

Rachel looked up at Nathan begging him with her eyes.

"Lucky for you, I heard dad say he was going out of town this weekend. Leave mom up to me. We're going out tonight one way or another. Start planning your outfit…" Nathan said happily, looking down at Brooke's mischievous smile.

"Yes! Oh we are so going to get you laid…" Rachel squealed in excitement.

"Rachel!" Nathan and Brooke said at the same time.

"She doesn't mean that" Brooke tried reassuring Nathan.

"You know I do. See you tonight bitch" she said as she got up giving her a wink before getting lost in the crowds.

* * *

Brooke sat in front of at her dresser applying dark sultry eye shadow expertly. She moved her head back to look at the overall effect. Perfect. She stood up and turned towards her closet but seeing her brother standing in her doorway she stopped.

"Hey. I promise I'm almost ready. And I know I said that half an hour ago but well I lied… this time I mean it. I just have to get dressed…" she said walking into her crowded closet.

Nathan walked in the room and took a seat on her bed. He looked around the room, her pom poms hung on the corner of her four poster, pictures of her and Rachel littered the walls, a shiny gold cheerleading trophy stood on the shelf in the far corner.

"So what do you think…black or green?" She asked emerging from the closet holding two hangers both holding short dresses one green and one black.

"Nathan?" She asked again. He was sitting on the end of her bed, her pink soft toy elephant in his hands looking at her strangely; he had that look he got when he wanted to ask her something.

"Brooke are you okay? I mean really. I know something's been bothering you this week and don't try and deny it, I can always tell when you're lying." He said squeezing the pink elephant between his big hands.

"I'm just getting used to being back that's all. I didn't mean to worry you but really that's it" she lied feeling a ball of energy tense in her stomach. God she hated lying to him. But technically there was nothing going on between her and Lucas, she had made sure of that, so really there was nothing to tell.

"I know I sound like a complete girl but something's different about you… it's almost like your spirits broken, you just haven't seemed like yourself. You gotta look after yourself Brooke; do what you have to do to mend what ever it is that's broken inside you. I don't know if I have to say this but you know you can always talk to me, about anything." Nathan finished looking up from the soft toy to her face.

"I know and I love you for it" she whispered her eyes serious.

"Okay. Well I'm gonna go wait for you downstairs." He said walking towards the door.

"Oh and definitely the green" he said giving her a smile before exiting her room.

Brooke went to place the black dress back in the closet; just as she was making space for it a flash of red caught her eye. It was the dress she had worn on Saturday night; she looked at it and smiled unconsciously. Memories of her time at the bar with Lucas filled her head. She put the dress away and began picking out shoes but stopped suddenly. She had left the dress in Lucas' car. How had it ended up in her closet when she had left it in the front seat of his car?

"Lucy!" Brooke bellowed to their housekeeper.

"Yes darling" Lucy said appearing in Brooke bedroom doorway.

"Did u put this dress back in my closet?" Brooke asked

"Yes mam. I found it rapped up on the front porch this morning. I just assumed one of your friends had dropped it off. Was that the wrong thing to do?" the woman asked somewhat confused.

"Uh no. Of course not I just wondered that's all. Thanks."

Brooke began dressing a bounce in her step. He still cares. He definitely still cares.

* * *

Brooke and Nathan had arrived at the club around an hour ago and had drunk a considerable amount by the time Rachel showed up. Nathan's words from her bedroom rang through her head, '_do whatever you have to mend what ever it is that's broken inside of you'._ She was certain he wouldn't be giving her the same advice if he knew who would be helping her mend it.

They were sat at a booth in a corner with half the team and various cheerleaders. Laughter and shouts erupting from the table every so often, they were a rowdy crowd that was for sure. Despite her chat with Nathan and the twisted state of her love life, she was still having a good time.

"What time do you call this?" Brooke asked still laughing at Bevin as she tried her hardest to out drink Tim.

"Time for you to work that pretty ass of yours on the dance floor" Rachel said grabbing her hand and leading her out in to the crowded dance floor. Brooke looked back over her shoulder to see Nathan looking back of the two of them. She smiled and followed her best friend.

The smooth beats of some R'n'B track filled the club, the two girls soon found their rhythm. Moving their hips perfectly in time to the music, before long a small crowd of men had grown around them. Before she could stop her Rachel had grabbed her and thrown her, in the most inelegant way possible, onto a particularly cute one.

Brooke began dancing with him; maybe this was just what she needed to help her forget all the drama that had been going on. Just some good old fashioned no strings attached sex. Maybe.

* * *

Peyton Sawyer walked into the club unimpressed. It was a nice club, huge, filled with intoxicated writhing bodies.

"Just what Tree Hill needs another place for underage teens to get wasted. Why did I let you drag me here again?" Peyton asked Haley as they made the table Lucas, Skills, Jake and Mouth already sat at.

"Wow you really are a ray of sunshine today! I dragged you here because it's Friday night and I was not about to let you sit at home alone all night, scrooge" Haley said as they sat down. Lucas laughed whole heartedly. He really needed this time with his friends he felt him self relax in a way he hadn't in weeks. He was determined to forget about her tonight and get back into his old routine. New weekend new girl, no forbidden love dramas. Just a guy and a girl doing what god had intended. Peyton's un amused voice continued to berate Haley,

"Yeah but here? I'm mean look this place is swarming with Scott's, check out the skank-sisters…" Peyton said as she gladly accepted a drink of Jake.

Lucas looked over to where she had gestured. Brooke and Rachel were currently fending off guys from every angle shaking their hips shamelessly tempting and teasing any guy that came near them. Lucas looked on battling the twinge of jealousy he felt when Brooke smiled cheekily at one of the grease balls watching her.

"Cant argue with you there. They should have a separate room for the whores…" Haley muttered before launching into a detailed rant about her parents new crazy business venture. No matter how hard he tried not to stare at her he couldn't help it. But he remained determined that she was not ruining his night. He downed his drink and searched the club for his girl of the evening. A tall busty blonde caught his eye from the dance floor. She smiled seductively. Perfect.

Two could play that game.

* * *

Brooke was stood at the bar waiting for Cliff to buy her a drink. So he was about as interesting as talking to an old boot, but he was hot and obviously into her. And the perfect pawn in operation forget about Lucas. She scanned the room as she waited rather impatiently. Nathan and Rachel were making out on the dance floor, she smiled to her self. They were so perfect for each other she wasn't sure how much longer they could deny it. Turning to the other side of the club she saw a couple nearby getting hot and heavy by the balcony, they really needed to get a room or pretty soon they were gonna be giving a live sex show at a bargain price.

She watched the Paris Hilton like-a-like stop kissing him and take a hold of his hand and guide him towards the outdoor balcony- one of the many unique features of the club. The guy took her hand willingly, only now turning to face Brooke. She swallowed hard. It was him. Of course it was him. She felt herself come crashing down to earth with a bump. So she wasn't over him or this image would not be having the heart trenching effect it was having on her right now. Cliff came back over to her and handed her a vodka and coke, but still her attention was elsewhere.

"I'm really sorry Cliff….

"It's Colin…" he interrupted.

"Whatever… I'm gonna have to take a rain check" Brooke said as she rushed towards the exit the image of the couple burnt into her mind.

When Brooke arrived at the library the next day Lucas was already there nursing a steaming cup of coffee.

* * *

"Feeling fragile?" she asked coldly from behind him gesturing to the black coffee.

"I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show" Lucas said looking up from the open book in front of him. To be honest she'd had doubts herself, but the pressure of her less then perfect GPA and her severely wounded pride depended on her attending their study session.

"Let's just get this over with okay?" she spat.

"Come on Brooke we're gonna be working together for a while we might as well at least try and be civil, try and be…"

"If you say friends I might just pour that steaming hot coffee down your pants" she interrupted him.

"Fine. Let's just get started…" Lucas answered unsure what had got her so angry. Sure they weren't on the best of terms but he wasn't expecting quite such a frosty reception. He swallowed a mouthful of coffee, hoping that it would somehow help the thumping headache that he'd had since he woke up this morning. Sure it might help the pain in his head but he was more than certain it would do nothing for the ache in his chest. Even when she was angry she was beautiful. Focus. He needed to focus and this afternoon would be over before he knew it. Yeah right.

They had been working for around two hours, talking as little as possible. Which was a pretty tricky task considering they were supposed to be exchanging ideas and coming up with an answer to the projects question; whenever they did speak Brooke was either short and abrupt or just downright rude. Lucas cell beep loudly alerting him of a message. He took it out of his pocket to see a message from Haley.

"Do you mind keeping the dirty texts to your hoes on your own time. Some of us want to get out of here before midnight…" Brooke said cattily. That was it for Lucas he was sick of the bitchy comments she had been popping out all day and could no longer be the bigger person and ignore her,

"Okay that's it. What the hell is your problem? Cause I'm pretty sure last time we spoke _you _were the one being a bitch, and _I _was pissed. Now unless we had some monumental argument that I have completely forgotten about, which, by the way could well have happened there's been so many now I'm finding pretty hard to keep up, I should be the one being a complete ass to you _not _the other way around." Lucas said throwing his pen on the table in frustration.

"You're right I should be the one being nice to you, after all you did turn up in the middle of the night to declare your heartfelt feelings for me. But you know what? I'm not sure whether it's the image of you dry humping that trailer trash tramp from last night or something else, but I find myself suddenly doubting your sincerity." Brooke said from her place over at the bookcase. She dumped three heavy books on the table loudly and stared at him waiting for a response. Lucas took a minute to realise she had seen him with Mandy last night. For a split second he felt guilty but that feeling was soon replaced but outrage.

"Wow I'm surprised you even had time to take a break from entertaining your fan club to notice me" Lucas said sarcastically.

"Excuse me, _I _was just dancing. What you and Lolita were doing on the other hand, was obscene"

"What do you want from me Brooke? In case you've forgotten we're not together" Lucas said bitterly.

"How could I forget?" she muttered

"Well then what? You don't want me, but you don't want me anyone else to have me either, is that it?" he asked standing up and following her into the stacks.

"No it's not that"

"Well then what Brooke? Because I'm not sure how much longer I can put up with this hot and cold act. It's like you're bipolar or something! One minute you hate me the next you're trying to jump my bones..."

"I don't know okay! I feel like I don't know anything anymore. Oh god I can't believe I'm having this same conversation with you. What am I doing here? I've gotta go…" she said grabbing her purse of the table and turned towards the exit.

"Yeah that would be right, walk away. I'm getting pretty familiar with the back of your head…" Lucas said raising his voice slightly in frustration.

"Don't Lucas. Don't push me…" she threatened weakly.

"Why because then you might actually show some human emotion other than hate? You can't run forever Brooke. One day you'll wake up and realise that you've run away from everything that's good in your life…"

"Maybe that's a good thing. I'm like a cursed rabbit's foot; I screw up everything that means anything to me…" Tears filled her eyes.

"Brooke we cant keep doing this, for the love of god talk to me…" Lucas said desperately.

"I can't. Lucas, I just can't…"

He watched her run out of the library and heard her car screech as she tore off into the distance. So they'd had another argument to add to their already pretty impressive score.

And she had run off yet again but at least they had made some progress. It was obvious to him that, whether she wanted to admit it or not, it bothered her seeing him with other girls.

He'd learnt a valuable lesson that day that had absolutely nothing to do with their pathetic excuse for an English project in front of him. Brooke Scott had feelings for him, strong feelings for him. And it scared her shitless.

**Please don't hate me! I know more drama. But be patient half of the beauty of their relationship is in the struggle, but I promise more brucasy moments next chap!**


	5. Midnight Madness

**A/N-**

**Hi everyone! I know I said I wouldn't be updating till Tuesday but after the great reviews I received for the last chapter I worked super hard to finish this chapter and get it up this weekend. So I want you to know I pour my heart into this fic trying to make it the best it can be and It makes it all worth while hearing your enjoying it. So here it is, what we've all been waiting for….**

Chapter 5- Midnight Madness.

Brooke sat in the abandoned lifeguard station alone. It was late she wasn't sure what time exactly. She looked out at the waves crashing violently; as the wind howled she wrapped her arms around her trying to find some comfort. The clouds loomed above her ominously. She was pretty sure it was going to rain.

She looked out focusing on the groin at the end of the beach. She and Peyton had spent an entire summer here just eating mint choc chip ice cream and jumping off that groin. She smiled warmly remembering a time when she was satisfied and amused to just jump off a rock into the warm water of the summer sea with just her best friend for company. Ex-best friend.

She closed her eyes holding back the tears. It didn't work. One escaped leaving an icy trail down her cheek.

She couldn't remember a time when she had felt as content and carefree as that summer with Peyton, it was the last before she had been sent away. Scratch that. She could remember but she was trying her hardest to suppress it. That night in the bar with Lucas. And the first time they met. And the night he turned up at her house.

Sure she was attracted to him but there was more to it. She couldn't pin point what it was about him that made her feel so at peace. Something hidden deep inside him was calling out to her. A primal bond. Something uncontrollable and powerful.

Brooke sighed as she stared out at the moon. How could she have let her self get into this? She wasn't good with feelings or expressing herself. She didn't get attached to people. She'd learnt from her mistakes.

It wasn't like she could talk to anyone about it. She loved Rachel but she didn't trust her not to tell Nathan, however much she denied it Brooke knew she would do anything for him.

She looked back at the groin and exhaled loudly. Lucas was just another one of her many failures in her screwed up life. I guess some people just aren't meant to be happy.

* * *

School had been kicking her ass this week. A combination of the fact that she was still having trouble sleeping that and her dad had been on at her about her grades, which were believe it or not were above average, but that wasn't good enough for Dan Scott, nothing she ever did was. She entered the gym CD player in hand, ready to work. The rest of her life was a mess but the one she had full control of was cheerleading. And thanks to an unfortunate event Kristy Bitton had transferred schools unexpectedly leaving Brooke as the acting captain. She placed the stereo on the floor and began warming up.

"So ho, you gonna tell me why you've been ignoring my calls all weekend?" Rachel asked as she pushed through the gym doors.

"Why can't you ever just say 'hi'?" Brooke asked looking up from her stretch.

"Why can't you stop abandoning me? You're lucky I know I'm bitchin' otherwise I might take it personal. You were totally MIA all weekend; Nathan said you were barely home, so come on Brookie, what have you been doing? Or should I say who?" she asked joining her on the floor stretching her leg out in front of her.

"Been checking up on me with Nathan? I just had some stuff to do. I _am_ sorry about Friday; I'll make it up to you…" Brooke said as the gym began to fill up with cheerleaders and basketballer's- joint practice marvellous.

"Wanna know what I think? I think you got yourself a secret fuck buddy." Rachel said proudly.

"And I think you're crazy" Brooke said before standing up.

"Maybe, you wouldn't be the first to say so. Or maybe I just hit the nail smack on the head." Rachel said jumping up to join Brooke who was setting up music.

"Check out the happy couple. They sooo just did it. They have 'the look'" Rachel said nodded towards Lucas and Peyton who had just walked into the gym. They were laughing happily. Brooke saw Peyton push him playfully before walking over to the bleachers. She looked over her shoulder at him and raised her eyebrows suggestively before turning back to the bleachers.

"The look?" Brooke felt sick with envy.

"Yeah you know the _'I just had wild sex in the back of my car and feel fucking fantastic'_ look I should know, I had the same one this morning…Brooke hello? Earth to Brooke…" Rachel said looking at Brooke, who was staring across the gym.

He had assured her they were just friends, but they definitely looked more than just friends to her plus Rachel had a sixth sense for these things. She snapped back to see Rachel looking at her expectantly.

"What? Yeah let's get this show on the road. Right girls, cheer huddle! Now!" Brooke said clapping her hands.

* * *

Lucas walked out the locker room, rubbing his shoulder attempting to get the not out of his neck, that's what a night of tossing and turning did to you.

"Hey stud. So you looked like you were having fun on Friday?" Peyton said joining him as he walked through the double door into the gym.

"I did?" Lucas asked distractedly. He could see Brooke stretching on the floor of the gym. Flexible, nice.

"Well she couldn't have been that great a lay, forgotten her already. Blonde hair, short skirt, fake t…" Peyton listed crudely.

"Oh her" Lucas interrupted her.

"All comes flooding back now huh?" Peyton teased.

"Just because we don't all like to spend our Friday nights drowning our sorrows about how 'no one in this town understands me'…" he said doing a poor imitation of her voice.

"Hey! I was having a bad day…" she said pushing him playfully.

"After a while that excuse starts loosing its value…" Lucas called after her, smiling at her lack of comeback. Peyton wasn't like the rest of the girls at Tree Hill High. She didn't like to spend her time chatting about make up, whose dating who or the best diet to loose 10lbs in two weeks or whatever trash it was the artificial Barbie's were talking about this week. It was one of the reasons they got on so well, but it was also the thing he liked to tease her about most.

She looked over her shoulder and shot him a very unconvincing scowl before joining the rest of the cheerleaders currently gathered around their new captain.

* * *

"As many of you may have already heard I will be replacing Kristy Bitton as captain this year." Brooke paused taking a breath and heard excited chatter break out amongst the girls. To tell the truth she was absolutely ecstatic about her new captainship but she wasn't about to shout it from the roof tops, she knew only a strict approach would work with these girlls.

"Calm down girls we have a lot to prepare for. Midnight madness is this Friday. The first game of the season next week. Now I don't need to tell you all this is my first and last year as captain so I expect you to be the best you've ever been. I mean it, we are going to go out there proud and represent. Our team, our school, our boys. So if you're not going to give 200 you might as well leave now…" Brooke paused to look and Peyton purposefully. She switched her gaze back to the girls sitting in front of her hanging off her every word.

"…so get up off your fat ass' and show me some hard work" she ordered. The girls jumped up from their positions on the floor, knowing that when Brooke meant business she really meant it.

"Right I want Bevin, Theresa and Rachel up front. Peyton you're behind me, oh oops my bad, you better switch with Carrie god knows I don't want to make it easy for you to stick your knife…" Peyton scowled but moved to where Brooke had ordered her.

"You're really laying into her today huh?" Rachel said in her ear as she walked past to take her position.

"She deserves it" Brooke said coldly.

"Can't argue with that" Rachel said as she skipped to her place in the front row.

"Right let me see you run it through once with music" Brooke shouted.

They had got half way through the routine when Brooke cut the music abruptly.

"What the hell was that? You guys are a mess. Bevin you're out of time. Theresa you're missing the kick before the half turn. Peyton don't even get me started on you. Oh and Rachel I know it's a lot to ask of you but please try and keep it PG." Brooke said running her hands through her hair in frustration.

"What's that supposed to mean" Rachel asked indignantly.

"You have cheer shorts for a reason. Wear them." Brooke said as she walked back over to the stereo.

"Let's try again" Brooke said from her place in front of them, her harsh words were definitely attracting some attention from the rest of the gym.

She watched them perform again scrutinizing every move.

"Better, but Peyton come on. Your arms are weak; I've seen more strength in a super noodle…" Brooke said nastily. A chorus of sniggers resonated through the gym. Peyton moved forward in the line, her eyes narrowed clearly pissed.

"Forget to take your medication today? I mean I know being a bitch is second nature to you but you're being extra evil today even by you're standards" Peyton challenged stepping forward. Seeing Peyton advance Rachel joined Brooke's side.

"Hey back off" Rachel threatened.

"Don't worry Rach, Peyton's just angry because she _still_ hasn't hit puberty. You know jealousy is a horrible trait…" Brooke said loudly. Everyone in the gym now slowly stopped what they were doing and watched the growing argument, enthralled.

"Ha! Me jealous of you that's rich…tell me what is it that I should be jealous of your reputation as the easiest girl in school or you're fake nose?" Peyton spat. Brooke smiled wickedly.

"What you stuffing with now? Still Kleenex? Or have you stepped it up a bit? Just between us girls they're looking a little saggy…" Brooke said flicking her eyes to Peyton's chest. "…I hear pudding works pretty well" Brooke said a fake smile on her face.

"You should know…" Peyton said not missing a beat.

"Don't push me Peyton. Now start putting in some effort before I fill your spot. The team mascots got more co-ordination than you" Brooke said moving closer till they were almost touching. Peyton's smug expression faltered slightly, sure she didn't exactly love cheerleading but she needed it for her college transcript and Brooke new that. Brooke saw her face fall and turned around satisfied.

"You talk big Brooke but you forget I know you. You would never replace me so close to the new season, no one could learn the routines in time" Peyton called after her.

"Thank your lucky stars. Take five girls" Brooke called over her shoulder before walking out of the gym.

* * *

Lucas was sore. Practice was intense. Whitey had come back to find them all staring at Rachel as continued Brooke's attack on Peyton, needless to say he was less than pleased and had worked them twice as hard as punishment. He grabbed a towel out of his locker, mopped his brow and threw it over his shoulder, god he needed a shower. He turned around to come face to face with Nathan.

"Tired? Cause you shouldn't be. That was fucking pathetic. You need to step up your game if we are gonna have any shot of winning the championship" Nathan snarled.

Lucas smirked he knew what Nathan was like when he was on a rampage and he didn't have the energy for it, it was best to just humour him.

"Is that so?" Lucas asked, walking towards the showers.

"Yeah it is. Don't make me embarrassed to be part of this team. There's no way I'm letting you ruin my chances of state." Nathan said following him.

"You know this is a kind of solo activity, so if we could just finish this lecture another time…" Lucas said gesturing to the shower.

"I'm serious Lucas. Oh and control your girlfriend, she's got quite a mouth on her" Nathan said.

"Peyton's not my girlfriend. And from where I was standing it was your sister who needed a mussel" Lucas muttered. Before he knew it he was pinned up against the locker room wall Nathan's furious face in his.

"Don't ever talk about my sister. Your lucky Whitey takes pity on you or I'd break your neck for even looking at her. Got it?" Nathan said aggressively throwing him back into the wall.

"Truth hurts, huh?" Lucas said to Nathan's disappearing form.

* * *

Wednesday came around quicker than Brooke would have liked. Why was it when you were waiting for something time would slow down to an almost a stand still, but when you were dreading something it seemed to rush around at an unstoppable speed?

She saw him sitting in the library chewing the end of his pen staring off into space. She had no doubt he was dreading this just as much as her. She walked over to him slowly; he didn't look up from the book he was reading.

"Hey" she said meekly, no trace of her usual confidence.

"Hey" he mirrored looking up at her. She slid into the seat opposite him and placed her purse on the table.

"So, I'm really sorry about the other day…" she started, looking across at his big eyes.

"Don't be. You know what? Let's just forget about it." Lucas interrupted her.

"Really? That would be so great." She said beaming.

"Of course. Besides we have to work together…" he said.

"Speaking of which I had some wicked good ideas for the project…" Brooke said excitedly.

Lucas smiled as she began explaining her ideas, gesturing wildly her eagerness obvious. He had to admit they were pretty good ideas. He leant back in his chair and watched her fascinated, god she was cute when she was excited. When he had woken up that morning and remembered his study session with Brooke he had almost skipped school. But whilst cleaning his teeth he decided that the only way for them to get through this project was for him to let Brooke set the pace. After numerous fights it was clear to him that Brooke didn't like being pushed. In fact every time he tried to get a decisive decision out of her she drew back. They would just work together on this project talk about school and that's it. He didn't know why considering the complete disaster of a relationship they'd had so far, but he had faith in them. Something told him all she needed was time, if that's what she needed that's what he'd give her. It was risky but what choice did he have? He was actually thankful that Mr. Chavez had put them together; it was the perfect excuse to spend time with her.

"So what do you think?" she asked nervously, it was a shock to her but she actually really cared what he thought of her ideas.

"I think history isn't the only thing your good at" he said seriously.

"Thanks but I'm afraid that's as far as my brain stretches. I'm the ideas girl, but when it comes to writing it down on paper I kind of hit a blank" Brooke said.

"Well that's were I come in" Lucas said smiling.

"Match made in heaven…!" Brooke babbled, her face falling realising what she had just said.

"I didn't mean…" she tried to explain her freudulin slip

"Brooke it's cool. Lets just get started okay?" Lucas reassured feeling the awkwardness they had eliminated earlier rush back over them. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"So if we use the biography of Stedman price, that should help us with background information, what do you think? Brooke?" he asked looking up at her to see her staring at a spider web in the corner of the room. Realising he was no longer talking she turned to him her face blank.

"Huh? Oh yeah I totally agree?" she said an unsure expression on her face.

"You don't have a clue what I just said do you? Lucas said sternly.

"Uhm no. But I'm sure it was very intelligent" She tried smiling innocently.

"Cute. Come on Brooke concentrate! You've been staring out the window for the past twenty minutes…" Lucas said rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry it's just I can't work like this! I need regular breaks preferably involving a diet coke and a manicure…" she said grinning.

"Brooke…"

"Okay that was a joke but seriously I have a short attention span… you are by far the strictest partner I've ever had, they normally let me do whatever I want." she said grumpily.

"Fine I guess we could take a break, we've been at it for a while. What do you wanna do?" Lucas said giving in.

"Let's get out of here. I need some fresh air"

* * *

"When you said fresh air I thought you meant the quad, not the beach" Lucas said getting out of the passenger seat of her car.

"What's fresher than the sea air? Besides I love this place, I go stir crazy I don't come down here every so often. Come on there's something I want to show you" she said taking off down the beach.

Lucas had no choice but to follow her. Needless to say he was a little shocked by her sudden warmth towards him. He couldn't help but think she looked beautiful skipping down the beach, her feet bare and her hair blowing wildly.

"Come on slow poke!" she called before rounding a corner and disappearing out of sight.

He jogged to catch up with her following her around the rock but stopped surprised. She was sitting on the edge of a huge rock her feet dangling in the water, kicking them playfully. But that wasn't what stopped him. They were standing in the most beautiful little cove of beach, completely sheltered with rock pools around the edge and an old life guard station at the back.

"It's pretty great huh?" she asked without turning, her eyes fixed on the gentle lull of the sea.

"How could I not know this was here? I came to this beach everyday this summer…" Lucas asked amazed.

"You weren't looking for it. I think I'm one of the only people who come here. It's a forgotten treasure." She said mesmerized by the movement of the waves.

"The best kind" Lucas said sitting down next to her. She turned her head to look at him and smiled contently her eyes glowing.

"So isn't this better than the quad?" she asked lightly.

"So much better" he replied their eyes locking.

She didn't speak just leant forward and began taking off the flip-flips hanging off his feet. He froze in shock of the close contact. Ever since the night in her back yard she had been doing everything she could to avoid touching him. It was like, alone in this secret place she could be herself, do what she wanted without worrying about the consequences. Her small hands didn't stop there. She was concentrating intently on rolling up his jeans, her hands grazing the skin of his legs occasionally making him tense slightly.

"Brooke?" he said gently.

"You're missing the best bit…" she whispered and shuffled forward to the edge of the rock.

"…there's nothing like the feel of the water on your toes" she said dunking her feet back in the water. He moved forward to join her placing his feet in the warm sea.

"You're full of surprises you know that?" Lucas said finally.

"Me? No I'm just a regular girl. Boring even." Brooke said shrugging her shoulders.

"Boring? Not exactly the first word that springs to mind when I think of you." Lucas said chuckling.

"Although I got to say you're reputation did make you out as some crazy party girl, the real thing is a little more subdued then I expected." He said looking across at her.

"You know how people talk. I was never that bad…"

"So you didn't get caught on the principal's desk?" Lucas asked raising his eyebrows.

"Oh no that ones true…" she said smiling naughtily.

"So what happened? You woke up one day and decide to stop breaking the rules? Tree hill too boring for you?" he asked interested.

"Hey I still break the rules! I've done plenty of bad things since I got here. Making out brothers arch enemy is pretty rebellious" she defended herself glancing across at him.

"Well technically we never actually made out. You kissed me…" he said grinning mischievously.

"You're right. I guess I really am losing my touch." She said smiling, before laying back on the rock, the sun beating down on her perfect skin, wishing she could stay there forever.

"Lucas?" she said quietly.

"Yeah?" he answered turning his head to look at her.

"What did you think of me when you first met me?"

He lay down next to her his black t-shirt making him too hot for this Indian summer.

"I thought…God this girls a pain in the ass" he said chuckling.

She slapped him playfully on the chest.

"Come on I'm serious!"

"So am I. Why'd you want to know?" he said closing his eyes and relaxing fully.

"I just do. Answer the question"

"I thought you were stubborn, a little annoying, but interesting and beautiful in an unusual way. I still don't know what made me play pool with you that night you were just so intriguing. Oh and hot. You looked so hot that night…" he said smiling remembering it, his eyes still closed.

"Why do you wanna know?" he asked repeating his earlier question.

"I don't know it's just… ever since I got back here I'm finding it difficult to remember who I am. I know it sounds stupid but my whole life I've been told I was this person and I'm just not sure I'm still her you know?" she said vulnerability clear in her voice.

"You don't strike me as someone who cares what other people think" Lucas said opening his eyes to see her propped up on one arm beside him looking down at him.

"I don't"

"Well then, just be who ever you want to be. It's your life Brooke, live it the way _you _want."

"I learnt a long time ago I don't get what I want" Brooke said dejectedly.

"Like what" he asked not sure that she would answer the question

"A loving family" she said coldly.

"Nathan loves you, it's blindingly obvious" Lucas said fighting hard not to wince when saying her brother's name.

"I know he does, it's just hard. I feel like he wants me to be this perfect sister that I know I can't be. I cant live up to his expectations of me. I don't want to let him down, he means too much to me, I can't let him down" she said almost desperately.

"Why would you? What could you possibly do that would make him stop loving you" Lucas asked puzzled.

"You" she said firmly.

"Brooke, we've been through this a thousand times…" he said sitting up running a hand through his hair.

"I know but I'm not sure how much longer I can ignore it. I don't want you to say anything. I just wanted you to know" she said searching his face for a reaction.

"We should get going" Lucas said standing up.

"Yeah, I'll drop you off we took my car" Brooke said unfocused.

"Thanks" he said picking up her shoes and handing them to her, then turning to walk back to the car.

She wasn't sure what she expected him to say but that wasn't it.

* * *

Brooke had arrived extra early for midnight madness. The first pep rally of the season and she wasn't exactly feeling all that peppy. She added the finishing touches to her perfect R on her left cheek and sighed looking up at the clock. He must be here by now. She walked out of the girl's locker room out towards the parking lot. She stood there for a few minutes tapping her foot thanking god that everyone else was too busy preparing for the evening to notice her absence. They hadn't spoken since that afternoon at the beach, she had the distinct feeling he was avoiding her. After a few minutes his truck tore into the car park, he got out of it quickly. Throwing his bag over his shoulder he started jogging towards the entrance. He paused momentarily seeing her waiting for him but carried on walking.

"Hey can we talk?" Brooke said nervously as she followed him down the hallway.

"Now's not a good time" he said as he continued walking. Ever since that day at the beach he had been trying to give her space let her figure out her true feelings. She had been changing her mind so often he needed her to be sure. He couldn't take another let down. But when she ambushed him like this it made it pretty difficult.

"Lucas please. I'm trying here." She begged grabbing his arm, forcing him to stop.

"Well it's a little late." He said nastily his frustration getting the better of him. Seeing her face fall he sighed,

"Brooke I can't do this now, I'm late, if I don't get in that locker room in 2 minutes Whitey's gonna kick my ass. Later okay?" he said looking into her eyes, the softness she loved returning to his voice. Just at that moment Peyton came bounding out of the locker room,

"Hey stud. We still on for later? I hear the party is at your place…what are you doing here?" Peyton asked seeing Brooke for the first time.

"Leaving. We're on in 5 so keep it short okay?" she said giving Lucas a look of disgust before strutting off down the hallway.

"Seriously what were you doing talking to her?" Peyton asked shocked.

"Just arranging a study date for our English project, what else?" Lucas asked shrugging and walking off towards the boy's locker room. Not noticing the other pair of eyes that watched from the entrance.

* * *

The gym was heaving. Excited chatter filling the huge room. Every year the school asked a valued member of the community to host midnight madness. Brooke wasn't sure how he had managed it but her dad had been asked to do the honours this year and of course he had graciously accepted, anything for good publicity. She could hear his voice fill the gym, looking around she saw Peyton slip thought he door.

"Finally what time do you call this?" Brooke asked cattily as she ran out into the gym, smiling at the crowd fakely.

"Put your claws away I'm here aren't I" Peyton answered before taking her place in the line.

The music started and Brooke sprang into action. Completing every move with poise and hitting the beat perfectly. She turned her head to see Peyton half heartedly completing the routine.

"Come on Peyton I've seen more cheer at a wake" she whispered out the corner of her mouth.

"Not all of us can fake human emotions. God it must be like breathing to you" she said snidely.

"Don't push me bitch"

The music finished and Brooke smiled toothily to the crowd outlining the ravens label on her uniform.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the guys locker room._

"What time do you call this?" Nathan asked angrily as Lucas rushed through the locker room.

"Lay off, I'm here aren't I?" Lucas answered his confrontation with Brooke enough Scott for him for one day. He turned to take his place in the line up but Nathan's hand stopped him.

"I'm not finished with you yet. What were you talking to my sister about the earlier I saw you in the hallway? I thought I warned you about her?" he asked stepping up into his face.

"Nathan, don't start with me today…"

"Why what you going to do about? Answer my question…what were you doing with my sister?" Lucas was sick of his bull. He just wanted a simple life but Nathan just wouldn't leave him alone.

"Fine if you must know I was just seeing if the rumours were true, turns out she does spread her legs for every guy in school, enemies included…" Lucas said squaring up to him. He didn't mean to talk about Brooke that way but he knew she was Nathan's Achilles heel and he just couldn't resist the urge to royally piss him off.

"Don't push me bitch…" Nathan threatened grabbing Lucas jersey in his fist.

"Hey I'm just speaking the truth it's not my fault your sisters a big slut…" before he knew it Nathan's fist was crashing into his face. He wiped his nose of blood but recovered quickly throwing a punch back at him.

* * *

Dan Scott's voice echoed through the gym, the crowd growing in excitement by the minute.

"IS EVERYBODY READY?! FOR 'MIDNIGHT MADNESS'! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! THE COUNTDOWN TO THE START OF THE SEASON IS ON! LET ME HERE YA! "

"FIVE… FOUR… THREE… TWO… ONE!"

With that Nathan and Lucas' bodies' tumbled through the paper barrier, still fighting each other, the rest of the team trying to control them.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"Who knows? Maybe someone was a backstabbing cheer retard…oh wait no that's Peyton" Brooke said cattily.

"Just because your life is completely screwed up, don't take it out on me." Peyton said before turning to walk away.

"You don't know jack about my life, you made sure of that. Take that back before I gauge your droopy eyes out" Brooke said grabbing her arm and flinging her body back around.

"Oh come on Brooke, you've threatened me so many times I'm pretty sure I'd drop down dead with shock if you actually followed through with one of them…" Peyton said squaring up to her.

Brooke smiled innocently, looked back at Rachel and raised her hand and slapped Peyton right across the face. Peyton clutched her cheek in pain the smug expression long gone.

"How you doing? Still breathing? Yes? Well I guess I better try again then…" she said punching her square in the nose.

Peyton held her nose in pain but recovered quickly rugby tackling Brooke to the floor. Before long the whole squad were wrestling, side by the basket ball team who were still going at it full throttle.

"Welcome to a whole new kind of Midnight Madness ladies and gents" Dan Scott's voice rang out.

* * *

Brooke waited outside the guy's locker room, cracking her neck. That bitch had landed on top of her. She saw the crowds of teenagers walking out of the gym, gossiping animatedly no doubt heading to the part at the Roe mansion. Nathan strode out of the door walking straight past her.

"What the hell was that Nathan?" Brooke asked chasing after him as he walked out towards the car park.

"Come on Brooke, I hardly think you're in any position to be lecturing me. That was you out there tackling Peyton…" he said turning to face her. He had a cut lip that looked like it was about to swell up like a golf ball and few bruises but nothing else.

"She tackled me actually. But that's not the point. You and Lucas nearly killed each other out there. What was it all about?" Brooke asked concerned.

"Just the usual shit. Why'd you care so much?" Nathan said stopping to put his stuff in the car.

"Are you coming?" he said slamming the door.

"No. I've got something to do. I'll see you later" she said and watched her brother tearing out of the parking lot.

* * *

Brooke entered the bar still in her cheer uniform, well her skirt and track jacket. She saw him immediately. He was sat at the bar; his head bowed a beer in his hand.

She walked over to him, he didn't move even though she was certain he knew it was her.

"God you'd really do anything to better your image. Too cool for your own party hey?" she joked breaking the ice.

"I wasn't sure you would come after what happened." Lucas said still not turning to face her.

"I wanted to check you were okay…" she said sitting down beside him.

"…Lucas look at me" she said gently. He turned to face her.

"It looks worse than it feels…" he said trying to make light of the situation.

"Shit Lucas your face!" she gasped shocked. His eye was very swollen, purple bruising surrounded it. She reached out to touch it, but he shied away.

"You have your brother to thank for that" he said bitterly taking another swig of his beer.

Brooke sighed.

"Stay here I'm gonna get something for your face" she said slipping of the stool and headed towards the room marked _staff only_.

"Brooke I'm fine." He protested. She stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Lucas just let me do this. If you want me to go after I will" she said and carried on her quest to find a first aid box.

She returned a few minutes later the barman in tow carrying a bowl of warm salty water.

"Thanks Rudy I got it from here" she said warmly to him. She dunked the cloth she was holding into the bowl and rung it out slowly. She turned his stool to face her and stepped in between his open legs and raised the cloth to his eye slowly, he winced slightly. She muttered sorry before repeated the action with as much care as possible.

"What was all that about tonight Lucas? And don't tell me 'the usual' I've heard that crap from Nathan. I want the truth." She said firmly.

"You" he said looking straight at her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"It was about you Brooke. Nathan saw us in the hallway earlier. He's crazy protective of you. I think he thinks I have some kind of personal vendetta against you. Kind of ironic huh?" he asked the effects of the alcohol kicking in.

"How'd you figure?" Brooke asked ringing the cloth out.

"I'm supposed to hate you. I'm supposed to hate everything about you. All because of a name, kinda stupid huh? I mean for Christ's sake there are children starving, people dying, there's a freaking war going on! Yet I'm supposed to invest all my energy in hating you. But I don't. Part of me wishes I did, it would make my life a whole lot easier…" he said exasperated.

"Lucas…" Brooke said hurt.

"I don't hate you Brooke. No matter how much I try I can't hate you. I can't stop thinking about you; it's like your constantly wheedling your way into my subconscious. And It's completely crazy because the one person I can't have is the one I want the most, ironic huh?" he finished looking up at her.

She wiped the last bit of blood off his eye one last time and put the cloth back on the counter.

"Your poor face. How could he do this to your beautiful face?" she asked studying each part of his face. She raised her hands up to his cheeks and ran her hand over his swollen eye gently. Finally she looked up to his eyes. She felt his breathing get shallower. He looked so innocent sitting in front of her, so lost.

She bent her head slowly and caught his lips in hers. Her hand moving from his face to his neck, running it through the soft hair at the nape of his neck. The kiss was slow and tentative both discovering each other, exploring one another's mouths curiously. After a few seconds neither was being cautious. He had pulled her closer against him, nestled in between his legs; she had both arms around his neck. Their tongues were fighting for dominance she moaned softly when he nipped at her bottom lip.

"Hmhm" they pulled apart startled by the unexpected interruption.

"Sorry guys I'm closing up" Brooke smiled seeing the bar tenders obvious embarrassment at interrupting such an intimate moment

"Sure thing buddy. Come on broody lets get you home" she said grabbing Lucas' hand and pulling him towards the door. He followed obediently.

"Uh Brooke in case you forgot there is a party at my house. I'm not really in the party mood." He said pulling her to a stop, in front of his car. She leant back against the car his body closing in on top of hers.

"Me either" she whispered. He lowered his head kissed her lips gently.

"How bouts we go have our own private party?" she whispered into his ear as he left a trail of kisses down her neck.

"I thought you'd never ask" he said wrenching himself off her and climbing into the drivers seat of his truck.

* * *

They sat on a blanket in the shelter of the life guard station. Well technically Lucas sat, Brooke was straddled across his waist. They had been like this for around ten minutes. She was driving him crazy, writhing her slinky body around on top of him, her small hands running up his chest.

"Brooke…" he moaned through their kisses.

"Uhmm…" she muttered completely distracted.

"Brooke we have to stop before I can't…." He said breaking away from her, his hands drawing circles on the small of her back under her shirt.

"And that's bad because?" she asked returning to her previous task.

"We have to talk" he said looking at her seriously.

"Talking is boring. Kissing is much better" she said nipping at his neck.

"Brooke…"

"Fine" she said getting up off him, but she didn't get very far. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down so she was now sitting in his lap, in between his legs.

"Hey! Who said anything about moving?" he said snaking his arms around her waist.

She smiled into his chest. This felt perfect. Being here with him. Their escape from the shittiness of the world. Just perfect.

"What was that with you and Peyton?" he asked breaking the silence. She stiffened with the mention of her name.

"Nothing" Brooke said quietly, looking out at the sea.

"Brooke. Talk to me" he asked frustrated. She took a deep breath giving in,

"There's so much history with me and Peyton. I just…sometimes I look at her and still see my best friend staring back at me. And then I remember how bad she hurt me, hurt Nathan, and I see red. I can't help it. I have a temper I know that. Plus I hate her seeing her with you…"

"You're jealous?" Lucas asked in disbelieve.

"Not jealous per se…" Lucas smiled into her hair hearing her stumble to find an excuse.

"…fine I am. Can you blame me? According to the whole student body you're screwing her." She said looking up at him.

"Brooke I'm not screwing Peyton. We're just friends" he reassured her.

"Have you? I mean were you ever a couple?" she asked softly.

"Brooke…" he said not really comfortable talking to her about this.

"I want to know" she said resolutely.

"A long time ago. We dated for about a month. We realised we were much better as friends." He answered looking down at her, trying to gage her reaction.

She nodded disappointed. So they weren't together now but they had been and even that made her mad.

"Brooke any feeling's I have for Peyton are purely platonic you have to know that" Lucas said cautiously.

"Okay. So how's this going to work?" Brooke asked excepting his answer.

"Us? I guess we just have to go with the flow. See each other when we can. Be careful…" Lucas said sighing.

"Hey, look on the bright side broody. Sneaking around makes it ten times hotter" She said turning her head to face him a mischievous glint in her eyes. He pulled her into her original position.

"Defiantly loving the bright side…."

**So they're together at last! What did you think of the chapter? Next one up by the end of the week hopefully x**


	6. Betrayal can only happen if you love

**A/N- Hi everyone, I must start by apologising. I know I said this would be up by Friday but due to the stresses of me being in the middle of applying to uni and feeling really hung-over on Friday I didn't have it finished in time. But it's done now and I'm pretty happy with it, and I made it extra long- the longest chapter yet- as a way of making it up to you guys.**

**Once again thank you so much for the amazing reviews if you go to the trouble of writing me a long review I always try and write a message back as a way of saying a personal thanks. That said I love all my reviews, even the idty bidty ones, so make a girl happy and hit that purple button!**

Chapter 6- Betrayal can only happen if you love

Brooke's cell buzzed on her night stand. She discarded this month's issue of vogue, rolled over and retrieved it. Her face broke into a smile seeing the name on the screen. Fred.

_The coasts clear. I'm waiting…_

She jumped up from the bed and walked over to her closet pulling out a pair of chocolate coloured boots. She grabbed the strawberry lip-gloss off her vanity and applied it quickly before turning towards the door. It was after ten on a school night, her dad would be in his study doing paper work, her mom in front of the TV accompanied by a bottle of chardonnay. It was safe. Last time she had checked Nathan was staying at Rachel's but it seemed unbeknownst to her, his plans had changed. This was clear by the head on collision she encountered when she stepping out of her room.

"Wow. Brooke slow down" he said reaching his arms out to steady her.

"Sorry Nate, I wasn't expecting to see you" she said glancing at her cell furtively.

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting to be here. Me and Rachel had a huge blow out. Sometimes I think she says things to purposefully annoy me. Where are rushing off to so late..?" Nathan asked leaning up against the wall.

"Oh…I was having major ice cream withdrawal. You know what I'm like if I don't get my daily fix…" she lied.

"Brooke we have a freezer full of ice cream" Nathan said narrowing his eyes.

"We do? We do. But we don't have mint choc chip. I ate the last bit yesterday…" she improvised praying that he would believe her.

"You're crazy you know that? Don't be long, you know how dad gets when you're late home" he said following her down stairs. Thank god he believed her. Then again why wouldn't he? She was his sister, he trusted her. A twinge of guilt found its way to her chest but she pushed it back down, thoughts of Lucas waiting for her replacing it.

"I won't be." she said giving him a kiss on the cheek and turning towards the door. Letting out a relieved breath.

"Brooke!" he called after her. What now?

"Your keys" He said dangling her cars keys that hung from her pink key chain in front of her.

"You wouldn't get far without those hey?" Nathan said throwing them to her, shaking his head.

"Right. Thanks I'm such an airhead. I'll catch you later" she said turning around and walking out the house. She really had to get better at this lying thing.

* * *

"You know it wouldn't hurt you to set a ladder up here" she grumbled as she pulled herself through Lucas' bedroom window, dusting off her jeans.

"Nice try cheery you know you love it, all this secret relationship stuff." He said looking up from the book he was reading from his place on his bed. Her face softened into a smile as she saw him propped up in bed wearing a white wife beater and joggers. She took off her jacket flinging it over his chair before walking over to his bed and crawling up it seductively.

"There are some perks" she said lifting her leg over him, to sit in his lap.

"What took you so long?" he asked running his hands down her lower back cupping her ass.

"Nathan caught me. I had to make up an excuse" she said raising her hands to his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

"What did you say?" he asked pulling her forward a little.

"I was going to get ice cream. I had to drive my car round the block, he was watching from the window. I hope you appreciate the lengths I go to to see you." she said leaning in to kiss him. She still wasn't used to the feeling of kissing him, she had never felt anything quite like it. He had an indescribable way of knowing exactly what she needed; it was the most sensual thing she had ever experienced.

"Oh yeah much appreciated." He said breaking their kiss.

"When are your parents back from NYC?" she asked kissing down his neck.

"Tomorrow" he answered huskily.

"I guess we'll just have the make the most of tonight then" she said kinking her eyebrow.

"Ice cream run doesn't exactly give us much time…" he said pulling her face back up to his and capturing her lips in another searing kiss.

"Hey! No dissing my excuse, I was under pressure…" She said pulling back from his kiss.

"…I could call Nathan and tell him I'm staying with Rachel tonight. How's that sound?" she rasped as his hands danced under the fabric of her silk camisole.

"Perfect" he said before tugging at the edges of the cami and pulling it straight over her head, pausing to stare at the flawless sight before of him.

"Goddamn perfect"

* * *

Lucas slammed his front door and leapt into his truck. He was very uncharacteristically late. His cell rang on the dashboard. He didn't need to look at the caller ID to see who it was.

"I'm coming hales" he said tired.

"You better be. I've been waiting for over 30 minutes Luke. What happened? Sleep through your alarm?" Haley asked annoyed.

"Not exactly…" he said fighting to keep the grin of his face.

"Lucas Eugene Scott please do not tell me you made me late for school because you were too busy getting your morning quickie with which ever bimbo you have warming your bed this week" she asked angrily.

"Okay…I didn't?" he said smiling into the phone thinking about this morning's activities. And last nights and the day before that. This whole week had been amazing.

"Lucassssss…" Haley whined down the phone seeing through his weak answer.

"Come on Haley don't start! Besides we wouldn't be having this conversation if you had your own car fixed and stopped using me like your personal chauffer" Lucas said into the phone.

"Fine. But if your not here in 5 minutes I'm taking you out of my will" Haley said hanging up the phone.

Lucas laughed at his cousins temper tantrum. Nothing was going to ruin his mood today.

* * *

Rachel took out her history book and sighed seeing Nathan walking towards her in the mirror that hung in her locker. Last night was nasty. They'd had one of their infamous fights. They didn't argue very often but when they did they were pretty unforgettable. They would scream mercilessly at each other until one of them could take it no longer, usually Nathan. It was exhausting but they always made up in the end. However seeing him walking towards her simply confirmed the fact she wasn't even nearly ready to talk to him yet.

"Unless the next words that come out of your mouth are 'I'm sorry' than I don't wanna know." She said slamming the door of her locker and walking down the corridor.

"Where's Brooke?" Nathan asked following her down the hall.

"What are you retarded? I just said…" Rachel said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I heard you I just don't give a shit. Just answer the question Rachel" he said aggressively

"Oh so you _do_ know my name. I got so used to you calling me 'crazy bitch' last night I was beginning to wonder…" she said ignoring his question and carried on walking down the hall. Nathan wasn't in the mood for her games to day. He stopped, grabbing her arm forcefully, causing a few people to stop and stare.

"**Where. Is. She**." He said in a low voice, his eyes narrow and angry.

Rachel snatched her arm back.

"Jesus Nathan I don't know! I'm not her keeper; I don't know her every move"

"Well she stayed with you last night. My dad was fucking furious when she didn't come home…" he said sighing.

"What are you harping on about?" Rachel asked completely confused. After Nathan had left last night she had tried calling Brooke to bitch about him, but her cell had been off. Last time she spoke to her was at cheer practice the day before. Why did Nathan think she had stayed with her last night?

"Brooke. She said she was staying with you last night, right?" Nathan asked his eyebrows rose.

"Right. I just haven't seen her since this morning…" Rachel covered for her, thinking on her feet.

"What's your problem Rachel? I swear you get pleasure from pissing me off. Why couldn't you have said that when I first asked..?" Nathan asked her.

"Do me a favour Nathan and stay away from me for a while. I'm sick of you treating me like crap" Rachel said before walking into her history class. She had covered for Brooke after all what were best friends for? But she was determined to find why she had been lying to her brother in the first place. Brooke had been acting odd this past week. She was never around, whenever Rachel called she seemed distracted or in a hurry. Rachel knew her best friend, she new something was up and she was going to find out what it was, even it killed her. She had a feeling it was going to be good.

* * *

"Lucas where are my panties?" Brooke said desperately searching the floor, hurried on by the loud ringing of the school bell signally class was due to start.

"Brooke its pitch black in here, how am I supposed to know?"

"You could at least help me look. This was _your_ idea after all." She said as she searched the wall of the janitor's closet for a light switch.

"I didn't hear you protesting a minute ago" he said zipping up his fly. The light went on to show a frenzied Brooke scanning the cramped room for her missing under wear.

Her cell beeped from her bag. She stopped her search to retrieve the message.

_We need to talk. Meet me after school. R x_

"Here" Lucas said handing her the hot pink thong he had fond hanging off a broom handle.

"Who was that?" he asked reading over her shoulder slipping his arms around her waist. She began texting back.

_No can do. Study date. Sorry bf x_

"Just Rachel. Come on we have to go. Algebra awaits" she said turning around to give him a slow kiss on the lips. She went to move away but his firm grip around her waist wouldn't allow it. She giggled as she loosened his hands despite his protests.

"I'll see you after school" she reasoned.

"You will?" he asked surprised.

"Study date, in the library?"

"Three times in one day. This sneaking around stuff isn't that hard really." He said buttoning his shirt.

"You do realise this time we actually have to study?" she said reaching for the door handle.

"You say that now…" Lucas said reaching out for her, a naughty smile on his lips.

"Try and keep your mind out the gutter" she said smiling before slipping out the room.

* * *

Rachel entered the library covertly. She scanned the few people gathered around the heavy mahogany tables; Brooke was nowhere to be seen. She turned around and walked towards the other study room not giving up that easily. She hadn't been able to find her all day plus she was ignoring her calls something was definitely up. Rachel was determined to find her. Too bad she had the patience of a two year old. She would ask someone if they'd seen her, all this looking was tiring.

"Excuse me…nerd?" a wimpy looking boy looked up form his book, clearly shocked that someone of Rachel's position would talk to him.

"Me?" he asked looking over his shoulder to see if she was talking to any one else.

"Yeah, have you seen Brooke Scott around here?" she asked tapping her foot impatiently.

"No, she's not been in, I've been here all afternoon…" the boy stuttered.

"I bet you have…" Rachel said turning back the way she came frustrated.

"Well this is a rare occurrence. Rachel Gettina in the library, what happened? You get lost?" Haley James voice rang out from the World History section.

"Funny. Believe it or not some people actually have lives outside of school. You haven't seen that loser of cousin of yours have you?" Rachel asked looking at Haley scornfully.

"Yeah and those people aren't getting into college. What do you want with Lucas any way? Your obnoxious pig of a boyfriend not enough for you?" Haley asked scowling.

"I'm looking for Brooke, they had a study date. Or at least she said they did…"

"I wouldn't worry about it she's probably too busy making her way through the entire basketball team." Haley said turning back to the book case.

"You should work harder on tuning out the bitterness in your voice Haley. Jealousy isn't a good look on you. Oh and FYI Brooke doesn't even like Basketballers" Rachel said before walking out the library doors leaving an annoyed Haley behind her.

* * *

"Lucas we shouldn't be here" Brooke said following him into the bar.

"We just spent two hours working, I think we deserve a little break" he persuaded her, taking her hand in his pulling her towards the bar. After school he had spent a good 15 minutes convincing her to study somewhere more private than the library, they had spent the last couple of hours curled up in the lifeguard station working on their English project. Alright so they had stopped occasionally to make out but for the most part they had worked pretty hard.

"I guess, but we can't be long. Nathan's been calling me all day." Brooke said signalling to the bartender, who grabbed them two beers.

"We won't. Besides there's something I need to talk to you about." Lucas said cryptically.

"What is it broody?" she asked concerned seeing his body language change.

"I need your help. With my mom. I have to know what happened between her and Dan." Lucas said his face becoming pained at the subject.

"You want me to do some stealthy digging?" she asked unable to hide the excitement from her voice.

"I know it puts you in a kinda awkward position…" he said looking at her intently trying to work out her feelings on the matter.

"Stop. You know better than anyone I have less then fuzzy feelings for my dad. If it's something you have to do, I understand. I'm a little curious myself. Leave it with me I'll be like your personal Veronica Mars only much hotter…" she said smiling her dimples showing, sipping her beer.

"So much hotter" he said pulling her towards him and leaning in to kiss her passionately.

"Thank you" he whispered, looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Anything for you…." she said not breaking his gaze.

"But now I have to go. I'm sorry…" she said picking up her purse of the counter.

"When am I gonna see you next?" he asked toying with her hand.

"Soon. Watch your cell" she said leaning in to kiss him hard on the lips.

She walked out the bar looking over her shoulder to give him a tight smile. It was getting harder to leave him. Every time she had to sneak back out or watch him leave it made her heart ache a little more. There was no question, she had it bad.

* * *

It was just after ten by the time she got back. She turned the handle of the back door slowly. It had a habit of creaking nosily; she tried her best to be quiet as she prized it open. She looked around the dark kitchen, it was clear thank god. She turned to close the door and started off up to her room. In her haste she walked smack bang into a hard chest.

"You should know by now, nothing gets by me in my house" Dan Scott's harsh voice rang out through the silent kitchen.

"Dad! You scared me." She said moving back from him slightly.

"Where have you been Brooke?"

"I uh stayed with Rachel last night, I told Nathan, did he not tell you?" she said nervously.

"He told me I'm just not sure I believe you, what with your history can you blame me? In future I would appreciate if you called me personally not Nathan." He said walking towards the kitchen cupboard and pulling out a bottle of Whiskey.

"Whatever dad. I've got home work to do so I'm gonna just…" she said pointing upstairs, giving him a fake smile.

"Not so fast Brooke. I think it's about time we talked properly. Tomorrow family dinner, 7 O'clock…"

"Well would you look at that, I have plans so I guess you'll just have to play happy families without me…just pretend like I don't exist, shouldn't be too hard you've had plenty of practice." she said sarcastically. To Brooke nothing sounded worse than enforced family time.

"Oh believe me I wish we could. I have something important to talk about so unless you never want to leave this house again you'll be there, smiling." Dan said smugly.

"Fine" she said storming off upstairs pondering to herself; was it even humanly possible to be related to the devil?

* * *

Lucas woke with a start. The sound of a power drill filled the Roe mansion, puncturing the vivid dream he was deeply submerged in. He rolled over glancing at his alarm clock, the face read 5.30 am. He picked up a pillow and desperately tried to drown out the racket echoing through the house. It was no use. He threw the pillow off him and rolled out of bed,

"MA!" Lucas bellowed as he stamped downstairs dressed in just his boxers.

"Lucas, you're up early." His mother said as she walked out of the kitchen carrying a cup of coffee, not at all phased by the intense drilling noise coming from the lounge.

"Not by choice! What is that hellish noise?" he asked infuriated.

"That? Oh it's just the contractors retiling the roof" she said casually, sitting down on the couch, opening her newspaper.

"Now? Ma its 5.30 am! What was wrong with the old roof?" he asked throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh it was getting a little old, a bit scruffy didn't you think?" She asked flippantly. Lucas just looked at her in disbelief.

"What is this crazy obsession with fixing our house? It's perfect the way it is. Why isn't any one happy with what they've got?" Lucas asked, watching a burly contractor carry materials out the front door.

"There's always room for improvement Lucas. People settle for fine, but you have to strive for greatness" Karen said not looking up from her paper.

"No matter the costs?" Lucas asked realising her attitude to renovation must be pretty similar to her attitude to relationships, the image of his mother and Dan flashed into his mind.

"What are you talking about sweetie?" she asked looking up.

"Are you saying that if you want something you should just go out and get it, no matter the consequences or the people you hurt in the process" he asked he voice cutting. She looked up at him her face a mixture of confusion and fear.

"Sometimes you have to be selfish" she said slowly.

"You'd know" Lucas spat.

"That's enough" Lucas turned to see his father standing on the bottom stair.

"Dad you don't even know what we're talking about…" Lucas said seeing his opportunity to tell his dad what he had seen on that TV screen weeks earlier.

"I don't need to. Quite frankly Lucas I'm sick of your attitude at the moment. You're coming home late, drinking; now you're being rude to your mother? We haven't even seen you in a week the least you could do is show some respect." Keith scolded.

"Dad please just listen to me for a minute…" Lucas pleaded trying to explain himself.

"No you listen to me; your college prospectuses arrived yesterday do something useful with your self for once and go and read through them." Keith interrupted him, picking up the mail off the dresser.

Lucas shook his head and laughed bitterly,

"Whatever you say" he said pissed. He walked back up stairs and got dressed, he needed a run. No one could accuse him of not trying.

* * *

Brooke walked down the empty hallway towards the bathroom. She should have been in 5th period but she had got so bored she had resorted to a bathroom break to pass the time. As she rounded the corner she was pleasantly surprised.

"Fancy seeing you here" she whispered into Lucas ear wrapping her arms around his waist. He spun around to see her grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Perfect timing. I was just thinking about you" he said raising his hand to her hair tucking it behind her ear.

"Really? Was it dirty?" she asked running her hands up his chest. However she stopped short, the sound of heels echoed through the halls, she pushed him thorough the nearest door, falling in after him. Luckily it was the empty girl's bathroom.

"Ow. You do realise this is the girls bathroom?" Lucas asked getting up off the floor, helping Brooke up to.

"Well it was either girls bathroom or inside of a coffin if Nathan found us out there" Brooke defended herself.

"Brooke that person was wearing stilettos unless there's something you're not telling me about Nathan than I think we can be pretty sure it wasn't him" Lucas said leaning up against the basin.

"Ha ha. It doesn't matter who it was, news travels fast in this town. You know that" she said seriously.

"I know, I was kidding. What's up? You look tense?" Lucas said pulling her towards him.

"I'm sorry it's my dad, he's really getting to me" she said snuggling into his embrace.

"I know how you feel" Lucas said sighing.

"Why? What happened?" she asked raising her head. As far as she knew Lucas and his father got on ok, the usual disagreements between fathers and sons aside Keith Roe was a decent guy.

"I almost told him this morning, about the affair." Lucas said quietly.

"Lucas that's huge. Why didn't you say something sooner?" she said pulling away from him a little.

"Because I didn't _actually_ manage to tell him. He wouldn't listen. He never does, always far too busy with the next big business deal. You know I've been thinking about it and part of me doesn't actually blame her for having an affair. He's so wrapped up in his own world; it must be pretty lonely for her." Hew said looking down at Brooke.

"I'm sorry Broody" She said quietly, raising her hand to his cheek cupping it.

"Hey everyone families fucked up right?" he said looking away.

"Mine is that's for sure. Speaking of which, I can't see you tonight I have a family meal" she said annoyed.

"Is that a joke? I thought you guy's didn't do family things?"

"We don't. Personally I think its part of my dad's evil plot to make my life as miserable as humanly possible"

"Sounds like Dan. Call me after? Fill me in on any new methods of torture he's come up with?" Lucas said leaning down to kiss her.

"Will do." She whispered before meeting his kiss. They stood in the girl's bathroom completely oblivious to the outside world and all its problems. Why couldn't life just always be like this?

* * *

Brooke sat at the dining table staring at the plate that had been placed in front of her. She checked her watch, 7 o'clock on the dot. Nathan entered through the back door, dropping his bag onto the floor.

"Son! Just in time" Dan said from his place at the head of the table. Brooke just shook her head in disgust. She was certain if it was her who had turned up just as dinner was being served she would have been shown a completely different kind of welcome.

"Sorry dad. Just had some stuff to deal with" Nathan apologized vaguely.

"You're here now that's what matters." Dan said happily.

Brooke snorted unable to control herself. It was beyond humorous how spoilt Nathan was. Whatever he did was right. He came home at 1 o'clock on a school night, it was fine. He was just 'letting off some steam'. He had various women stay over and sneak out first thing in the morning. It was fine he was just 'sowing his wild oats'. Brooke was 99 sure that he could come home and confess that he had murdered their sweet elderly next door neighbour, Mrs. Biggins and would receive no more than a slapped wrist.

Nathan slid into the seat next to Brooke, looking at her unimpressed.

"You're here then" he stated, before picking up his knife and fork and digging in.

"Where else would I be?" she asked out the side of her mouth.

"You tell me. I've barely seen you all week" he muttered.

"I've just been focusing on school that's all" she said avoiding his gaze.

"You'd think with all those extra hours you've been putting in we'd see some improvement hey Brookie? Ah well you can't expect miracles" Dan said cruelly.

"How's practice going Nathan?" Deb asked across the table, finishing her wine.

Brooke sighed, and so it begins. The Nathan appreciation dinner, she eyed the bottle of chardonnay on the kitchen counter wondering if she could possibly get any of that.

"Well this has been fun, really it has but I've got stuff to do. So if that's everything…." Brooke said pushing her chair back from the table. Her head was about to explode, she had put up with over an hour of her parents sickening praise of her brothers every move. It had taken every bit of self control she had not to respond to every single one of her fathers sly digs directed at her. Enough was enough.

"Actually there is. This involves you particularly Brooke…" Dan said sipping his wine.

"Okay spill. What's the deal?" she said stopping what she was doing.

"Your mother and I wanted to tell you both that after a lot of careful consideration I've decided to take my career to the next level." Dan said looking between Brooke and Nathan.

"What are you talking about dad?" Nathan asked intrigued. Brooke just sighed unimpressed by her fathers drawn out way of telling his story.

"I'm running for mayor." Dan said proudly unable to hide his nauseating grin.

"Wow dad that's great!" Nathan said excitedly.

"I'm glad you think so because this decision affects all of us. This campaign is going to take a lot of hard work from the whole family. I need your support all the way" Dan said.

"You got it dad. Whatever you need." Nathan nodded.

"Thank you son. I knew I could count on you."

Brooke just sat there in shock. She was used to her dad ruining her life she couldn't escape it, but pretty soon he would be mayor and he would be ruining everyone else's too.

"What do you say Brooke?" he asked looking across the table at her.

"I say this is just another way for you to control this town. You're obsessed with power! How about you do whatever you want, just keep me out of it." She said pushing her chair away from the table.

"That's not gonna work. My campaign is based around the strength of family, as much as I wish I didn't, I need you. Everyone in Tree Hill knows you're a loose canon. You're the weak link Brooke I need to present a united front. I don't have a shot at winning without your support" Dan admitted.

"Lying already? Looks like you'll fit in perfectly in politics…" Brooke laughed, shaking her head.

"ENOUGH! You _will_ be a part of this campaign. You will smile for the cameras and answer questions politely and dress like a proper society girl. No more of this high class stripper wear. You will stop partying, drinking and sneaking out. You will not even date unless I approve. Do I make myself clear?" Dan bellowed.

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" Brooke shouted furious.

"Because if you don't, you won't ever make it to college. No trust fund, no credit card, nothing. You'll be dead to me. If you don't, you might as well leave now. I've worked too damn hard my whole life to get to this point. You're out of control Brooke! You think I don't see you sneaking out every night, stumbling in drunk. I'm not letting my pathetic excuse for a daughter ruin everything…."

"Dan that's enough I think she understands" Deb said getting up to get another bottle of wine.

"Nathan, help me out here. This is crazy! Surely you see that?" Brooke pleaded to her brother who had been silent up until this point. Nathan sat at the table his head in his hands, taking a deep breath before he spoke,

"He's right Brooke. I don't know what's been going on with you these past couple of weeks but some thing has to change. I love you too much to watch you destroy yourself. Dad's just trying to help; he just wants what best for you. We all do." Nathan said looking up at her finally. Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing, an all too familiar stabbing feeling in her chest made it hard for her to catch her breath; betrayal.

"No Nathan, he wants what's best for _him_. He always has. How can you be so blind?" she asked tears filling her eyes. Her dads attack on her was one thing, but Nathan taking his side, abandoning her, that was something she never thought she'd see. He was her crutch, her comfort, how could he forget all that. She turned away from the table not willing to let them see her tears.

"One day you'll thank me for this Brooke" Dan said haughtily.

"For what? Taking control of and ruining my life? What do you expect me to do? Stay at home and knit?" she yelled.

"You will study, get your grades up. More importantly you'll learn how to be a lady." Dan said drinking his drink.

"You know, I didn't think I could hate you any more than I already did. I guess I was wrong" she said before running out the house.

She got in her car and drove. She didn't know where she was going but she couldn't stand to be in that house a minute longer.

She drove aimlessly; tears falling down her cheeks no matter how hard she tried to hold them back, alone, her emotions got the better of her. She pulled over and turned off the ignition. Taking her cell out of her purse she dialled quickly, resting her head on the steering wheel exhausted. After a few rings he picked up,

"I need you" she sobbed into the handset.

"Brooke..? Where are you?" he asked worried.

"I'm not sure… near the bridge I think" she said looking around trying to get her bearings.

"Meet me at the river court. I'm leaving now….okay?" he said scrabbling for his keys off the counter and opening his front door.

"Okay… Lucas? Thank you…" She said quietly.

"Anything for you"

* * *

They were sitting side by side on top of the picnic bench. Brooke had stopped crying around ten minutes ago but was still visibly upset. She had told him everything, starting right from the beginning of the evening. He had listened patiently not interrupting once as she rambled on about how her dad was an evil bastard and how Nathan had deserted her, just squeezing her hand in encouragement.

"What am I gonna do Luke? What are we gonna do?" she asked in despair.

"It's not too late to back out you know, you've got so much shit going on I'd understand…" He said quietly, he wasn't sure if his heart would take it if she gave up on them now.

"I'm not sure I could even if I wanted to" she said looking up into his eyes.

He bent down placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"Then we'll get through it, I promise" he assured her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"How? If I move out he'll cut me off. I don't even have enough money for rent let alone college!" she said her voice wavering.

"Don't do any thing rash. I know you don't want to stay there tonight but you have you to go back at some point…"

"Don't. I can't think about that right now" Brooke said holding up a hand to silence him.

"Think of it this way. If you don't go back you don't get to sabotage your dad's campaign." Lucas said trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm past the point of caring. I just want to get out of that freak show you know? I actually feel sorry for the people of Tree Hill. I know my dad, when he gets an idea in his head he'll do what ever it takes to achieve it. He's ruthless. I have no doubt he'll make mayor. I'm not going home till he realizes what a complete asshole he's being" she said stifling a yawn

"Brooke it's late you should get some sleep, you're exhausted. You could stay at our beach house if you want…" Lucas offered, hating the thought of her alone and having no where to go.

"Thanks but that's probably not the best idea. I'm just gonna crash at Rachel's" she said getting up off the bench.

"You need me to drive you?" he asked standing up mirroring her actions.

"No it's fine." She said walking towards her car slowly.

"Call me if you need anything, I mean it." He said as she reached out for the door.

"I will. Thank you so much for this tonight Luke. I don't know what I would have done without you" she said turning to face him.

He smiled genuinely happy to hear those words, and placed a kiss on her forehead lovingly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said, knowing that particular promise meant a whole lot more in light of recent events.

"Night Broody"

* * *

Rachel was sat on her kitchen counter drinking coffee when Brooke finally woke.

"Good morning sleeping bitchy" she said before jumping off the counter and placing her cup in the sink. Brooke had turned up on her doorstep after midnight last night, tear stained cheeks, hair dishevelled asking to stay with her. Rachel took in her broken appearance and opened the door to her, no questions asked. When she had tried to wake her this morning, she had received a less then friendly response involving a series of curse words and a pillow being thrown at her. Nathan had left her a string of messages asking her to call him; she had no doubt they linked to Brooke's impromptu stay.

"Hey. I thought you'd be at school by now…" Brooke admitted sheepishly.

"You're not getting out of it that easily. You turn up at my house in the middle of the night, looking like somebody just died and I let you stay because what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't, but now I need answers…what happened last night B?" Rachel said searching her friends face for some kind of clue. Rachel had to admit she looked like shit; Brooke made her way over to the table and sat down her normal excess of energy missing.

"It's my dad…"

* * *

Brooke had been at Rachel's house all week. Although it had to be said she was barely there. She woke up early, left for school, had cheer practice, and then spent most the evening with Lucas. One good thing about not being at home was that she had no one to answer to, no one to ask where she was going. Apart from Rachel that is, but she was happy to give her space thinking that Brooke was still upset about the whole Nathan/Dan situation. Well she _was_ still hurt but Lucas definitely helping to heal the pain. He was amazing; he had the ability to make her forget all her shit with just one kiss, touch. He made her laugh even when minutes earlier she was close to tears. As trite as it sounds she actually felt he was her other half, like she couldn't be completely happy without him, she couldn't sleep properly unless she had spoken to him, she couldn't do anything without thinking 'I wonder what Lucas would do?'. A small part of her felt angry with herself for being so dependant on him but the main part of her was so thankful to have found him.

It was Friday afternoon, she was getting ready to leave the house to meet Lucas at the beach, it didn't bother them that it was the end of October and the wind had changed to the north; they just took a blanket now. She picked up her keys off the chest near the front door.

"I'm going out Rach" she called up the stairs, opening the front door as she spoke. There on Rachel's front step stood an awkward looking Nathan. She paused for a moment surprised by his unannounced appearance, but quickly regained her wits.

"Rachel's upstairs" she said her voice void of emotion before walking past him down the steps of the porch.

"I'm not here to see Rachel" he said nervously.

"Well you're sure as hell not here to see me" she said walking towards her car. He simply followed her, not getting the message.

"Brooke, please. This is killing me. You're ignoring me at school, not answering my calls…" he said tugging at his hair.

"It's killing you? What about me? Did you even think about how this has been for me?" she said spinning around to face him.

"I know you're hurt Brooke and I'm sorry…" he started.

"Hurt? Hurt doesn't even begin to cover it. You have no idea what it felt like to have the one person you thought loved you most in the world, the one person I trusted the most, the one person I thought knew the real me sit there and tell me, 'You know what Brooke? You _are_ the heartless slut with no future that everyone always said you were.'…" she spat coldly.

"Brooke I never said that…" he tried to explain his face screwed up ashamed.

"By agreeing with him you might has well have. As far I'm concerned you lost me when you sided with him." She said honestly.

"Brooke don't so this. Don't make me pick between you and dad…" he pleaded.

"I'm not making you do anything. Besides you already made your choice…" she said turning back towards her car.

"Brookie please, I'll always love you, you know that" he said his voice thick with emotion.

"Don't call me that. It's easy to say Nathan, but it's how you show it that counts. I can't trust you anymore, I never thought I'd be saying that but truly, I can't…" she said her voice wobbling for the first time unable to hide her emotions.

"Please Brooke just give me a chance to make it up to you. Tomorrow's the Black and White Ball, you know the hospital benefit? Dad's gonna be promoting his campaign. I want you to come, we all want you to come…" he rushed getting desperate.

"After everything that's happened this week, how could you think I would want to go there? Besides dad wouldn't even let me take a date, I'm not turning up like a loner" she muttered thinking up any excuses she could not to attend.

"He will. He even found someone to take you and before you say it, he's not a freak I checked him out. Dad's really sorry about the way he acted. He just wants this so much, he got a little crazy. Please Brooke, for me…I miss my sister…" he said reaching out for her hand.

Brooke racked her brain for another excuse, zilch. She knew she was going to regret this but looking at Nathan's pained face, his beautiful blue eyes dull for once in his life, she couldn't say no.

"Fine, I'll be there. Tell this guy to pick me up at 7…" Nathan's face lit up, he let out a sigh of relief. She turned back towards her car but stopped when she reached the door,

"I'm doing this for you Nathan, don't screw it up…" she warned before jumping into her convertible and speeding out of the driveway.

* * *

"Hey" she said climbing the slope of the lifeguard station, Lucas stood leaning up against the balcony, staring out to sea.

"Hey. I was getting worried, I thought we were supposed to meet at 6?" he asked turning his head towards her. She ducked under his arms, which were propped up on the rail. Snuggling her back into his chest, he wrapped one arm around her waist.

"We were. I'm really sorry. I had a visitor" she said watching the wave's crash on to the shore.

"Nathan?" he asked, she nodded in confirmation.

"I wondered how long it would take for him to come round. How was it?" he asked tightening his grip on her waist.

"Painful. He's sorry. Like that makes it all better. I just can't forgive him, I want to but I can't. I can see how much he's hurting but some little sadistic part of me wants him to. I want him to understand what it felt like for me…" she admitted.

"It's understandable it's still raw. It takes time to heal to forgive, you have to take baby steps" he said his chin rested in her shoulder.

"Hmm, I agreed to go to the Black and White ball tomorrow, it's like the launch of my dad's campaign" she said unenthusiastically.

"Okay…that would be a giant baby step…" he said smiling.

"I know but Nathan begged me, he might not be acting like it at the moment but he's still my brother. I miss him Luke" she confessed.

"I know cheery. Well, I'll be there too, you know my dad organises it every year; if it all gets to much maybe we can find a quiet corner and make the night a lot more interesting…" he said running his fingers under the fabric of her shirt, drawing patterns on her bare stomach, playing with the top of her jeans.

"Yeah about that. I kind of have a date…" she said turning her head to look at him.

"I'm sorry what?" he said raising his eyebrows, unsure how she managed to get a date to an event she had only just agreed to go to.

"I was trying to come up with an excuse to not go, and mentioned something about not going without a date and Nathan told me my dad had already sorted it. I blanked I couldn't think of a way out of it. I don't even know him; it's probably just some loser. I mean what kind of person doesn't have a date the night before the event?" she said trying to reassure him.

"Me…I didn't ask any one I was just thinking of going stag, to be honest I couldn't image being with anyone but you" he said shaking his head at how pathetic he sounded.

"Lucas, I'm sorry I didn't think. It's just one date, you know I'd rather be with you but I have to do this I'm not ready to give up on my family yet" she said reaching up to his face, stroking his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I understand, I really do. You don't need me acting like an ass on top of everything else" he said snaking his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him.

"Hey don't apologise, the jealous boyfriend act got me kinda hot and bothered" she said wiggling her eyebrows and leaning in to kiss him.

Her hot tongue made its way into his mouth, massaging his. She moaned as he leant against her, push her back into the balcony rail, his growing arousal digging into her.

"How'd you feel about an alfresco situation?" he said into her neck as he bit down gently on her pulse point. She mewled in appreciation, her hairs standing on end.

"I say let's embrace our inner Italian"

* * *

Brooke added the final touch to her make up, her smokey eyes looked stunning. She and Rachel had been to the salon earlier that day; her hair was pulled back, loose curls falling out of the chignon at the base of neck. All she had left to do was get dressed, she needed a little assistance.

"Rach! Get in here and zip me up" She called out. Her friend walked into the room dressed in a short white Grecian style dress showing an impressive amount of cleavage. Stilettos on her feet making her legs look never-ending.

"Wow. Nathan is going to die, you look amazing." Brooke said looking at her friend appreciatively.

"I know, but thanks anyway. Don't go spreading it around but I was beginning to doubt my fineness, Nathan hasn't wanted to have sex all week, which, believe me, is historic for him…"

"Nice. He's probably just had other things on his mind…" Brooke said trying to separate the image of her brother and Rachel from her ability to comfort her friend.

"There's no 'probably' about it. He hasn't stopped talking about you. I never thought I'd see the day that Nathan Scott would rather talk than have sex. Anyways once he sees me in this outfit he won't be able to say no. Now let's get you dressed, Felix will be here soon" she said taking the dress bag off the back Brooke's bedroom door.

"Oh joy. The blind date, you know there's a reason they call them that. Poor eye site is essential, the people who go on them must be the ugliest people alive." She said slipping into her dress. It was a jet black, fully sequined strapless number, with a slit up one leg. It looked fantastic on her.

"You're chirpy today. I take it you had fun with your mystery man?" Rachel asked zipping her up.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Brooke said turning to pick up her clutch avoiding her gaze. Rachel had been dropping subtle hints all week, but Brooke just thought she was just teasing she didn't expect her to confront her outwardly.

"Relax Brookie, I wont ask details but only because you're being a secretive slut. I would have to be completely brain dead not to notice that you're seeing someone, all the signs are there. You're living in my house for Christ's sake, did you really think you could hide it from me…"

"Please don't tell Nathan. If it gets back to my dad…" she begged turning to her best friend, feeling sick thinking about Nathan's reaction to her and Lucas.

"Your secret's safe with me. Now come on let's go down stairs I just heard a car pull up" Rachel said changing the subject quickly.

"Already? Do you think it's too late to cancel..?" Brooke asked half serious. Rachel just gave her a look.

"I'll take that as a yes"

* * *

Brooke felt all eyes on her as she entered the ball; the dress was definitely a hit.

The venue looked amazing, a blur of lavish black and white silk however none of this really interested her. She scanned the room looking for one person in particular; she caught sight of his blue eyes over by the bar, with Peyton. She saw him sip his drink and listen to her chat away in his ear, his face lit up at some private joke. Peyton placed her glass on the bar and leant forward and straightened his tie taking more time than necessary, her hand brushing imaginary fleck of his jacket. Brooke's attention was disturbed by the irritating voice of her date.

"Damn girl you look sooo fine…" Felix said placing his hand on the small of her back but let it graze her ass occasionally.

"Button it Ricardo I'm not your girl" Brooke said out the corner of her mouth. Since the minute he had picked her up he had been spurting slimy comments like his life depended on it. By the end of the car journey she was about ready to gag him, after all he wasn't bad looking, he was well dressed he might have been bearable if he couldn't open his mouth.

"You're feisty too. My perfect women" he said guiding her across the room to where Nathan and Rachel sat at the Scott table.

"Please god, kill me now" She prayed to a highly unreliable source as they arrived at the table.

"Brooke you made it!" Dan Scott said in a sugary voice, he really was a convincing liar, to the everyday Joe this would look like a father genuinely happy to see their daughter, too bad she knew better.

"I sure did" she said sitting down next to Rachel.

"You look beautiful, and you must be Felix, you make sure you tell your father we're well over due a poker game…" he said before getting up, having spotted an important business associate.

"Will do sir." Felix said smiling.

"Will you excuse me, I've got some networking to do…" he said before walking off across the ballroom. Brooke caught Nathan's eye across the table.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked trying to make her smile.

"The night is young" she answered looking away.

"Brooke…" Nathan tried not expecting her to be so cold. He thought getting her to come here was the hard part he hadn't banked on her being just as distant as she had been all week. Rachel looked at her, her eyes pleading with her to give Nathan a chance.

"You wanna dance…" Brooke asked turning to Felix desperate to be any where else but at that table.

"Hell yeah" Felix answered getting up from the table offering her his hand. She took it gladly.

"Later man" Felix said smarmily slapping Nathan on the back as they walked past.

* * *

"Hey! Unless you're looking to loose a limb you better move your hands north a little" Brooke said as she felt Felix's hand move from resting on her lower back to gripping her ass. They had been dancing for a bout 10 minutes and she was already regretting asking him, he had taken it as some kind of open invitation to grope her.

"Don't worry baby I could take your brother. You don't have to deny the sexual tension between us" he said confidently.

"You couldn't but it's not my brother you have to worry about…" she said searching the crowd for Lucas, she hadn't seen him since she had arrived the thought of him spending the evening with Peyton unsettled her.

"Really? So you have a honey huh? Tell me does the old man know that? Because he practically begged my dad for me to take you, of course if he had provided a photo it would have been an easy decision…" he said winking at her.

"You really are an intolerable son of bitch, you know that? I'm gonna go get a drink; can you do me a favour? Try and get involved in a fatal accident whilst I'm gone, that would really make my night" she said breaking his hold and walking towards the bar. She didn't get far before she felt a hand grab her waist and whisk her behind a pillar,

"Don't you ever get the message..?" she said thinking Felix had come after her.

"Lucas, I thought you were my slime ball of a date. Boy am I pleased to see you." she said her face softening taking in the sight of him in his tux.

"You two looked pretty cosy" Lucas said leaning back on the pillar.

"Not really. His hands have a mind of their own but you know me, I can look after my self, I put him in his place…" she said looking over her shoulder to see if any one could see them.

"That's not it looked like from where I was standing" he said stubbornly, seeing that guy with his hands all over her made his blood boil.

"Don't start with me Lucas; I'm not the only one making friends, or in your case better friends" Brooke said she knew it was petty to bring Peyton up but she couldn't help herself, he was acting like a complete ass.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked unsure of what she was referring to.

"You and Peyton"

"Not this again! You're being irrational…" he said regretting bringing up the subject in the first place.

"Come on Lucas she was all over you like a rash! I'm not saying you have feelings for her but I can't believe you're naïve enough to think that she just wants to be your friend, I've seen the way she looks at you, I know that look, hell I've given that look!" Brooke explained, raising her voice unintentionally.

"We can't do this here" Lucas said rubbing his head.

"No your right we can't. I have to go back to my sleazy date, and take family photos with sociopath father, alcoholic mother and back stabbing brother. But you have a good night now; say hi to Peyton for me" she said before turning around and heading back to the bar. He sighed realising what an idiot he was being.

"Brooke wait up…" he said following her through the crowd.

* * *

"I can't believe she's still being like this. I told her I was sorry what more does she want?" Nathan asked rhetorically. He had been going on like this the whole night, Brooke this Brooke that, Rachel was this close to falling asleep in her Champaign glass.

"I mean it Rach, what can I do to show her that I really mean it?" he asked his part time girlfriend from their place at the bar.

"Just give her time Nate. You know how stubborn she is… now can we please go and dance? I've got a ridiculously expensive dress on and according to 98 of the men in here I look hot as hell and we've been sitting at this bar for over an hour…" she moaned getting up from her seat and puling him to his feet.

"An hour? Shit I have to find my dad; he needs me tonight I have to help get people on bored 'Dan Scott for mayor'…sorry babe I'll find you later" he said before weaving through the crowd off to look for his father without a second look.

"Alone again?" Haley James asked. Rachel turned to see her standing to the left of her in a floor length black dress, her honey blond hair in curls cascading across her shoulders.

"At least I have a date, who did you come with? And just so you know your cousin doesn't count, unless you're into that kinky shit…" Rachel said smirking.

"I'd rather be alone then put up with the way your so called boyfriend treats you. Every one laughs at you behind your back, you know that right? Your pathetic, you walk around school like your god's gift to men when really you're so insecure that you'd rather put up with being treated like a cheap hooker than be alone." Haley said turning around to walk away.

"I understand why you're angry Haley, it must suck to be a fat girl with a little head" Rachel said to Haley's retreating form.

Haley spun around ready to reply but was unable to due to the silence that had fallen over the room. There in the centre of the stage stood Keith Roe. Both girls turned to face the stage, their argument postponed for a minute.

* * *

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, sorry for the interruption I just have a few words to say. First of all I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight, through your generous donations alone we have made over 2 million dollars for the children's hospital…" the crowd clapped appreciatively. Lucas was still in the process of worming through the crowd when he heard his dad start his speech, assuming it to be the same as every other year he continued following Brooke as she tried her hardest to make it to the exit on the other side of the colossal room.

"…I'd also like to take this opportunity to tell the people of Tree Hill some exciting news. It is my pleasure to inform you that as of today I will be running against Dan Scott for the position of mayor of Tree Hill. This is a position I have been striving for my whole life, I love this town with all my heart and I hope I will have all of your support in my upcoming campaign." The room exploded into deafening applause as Keith broke the unexpected news.

Lucas stopped where he was, his search for Brooke forgotten, unsure that he heard right. His dad was running for mayor, this was the first he had heard of it. He looked up, somehow after a good ten minutes running in the opposite direction from him; Brooke had found herself in front of him.

She didn't have to speak to work out what he was feeling, his face said it all. She looked at him the shock and anger clear, she signalled to the door motioning for him to follow.

Could their lives get any more complicated?

**There it is a pretty drama filled chapter, what can I say I love angst! Please review K X**


	7. What’s love got to do with it?

**Hi lovely reviewers! I can't actually believe it's taken me over a week to update this story, I'm so incredibly sorry! Once again thankyou for all your amazing reveiws and PM's those are the things that make me get chapters up, so if im being slow be sure to PM me to give me a friendly push!**

**For some reason I kind of hit a block, I've just been really stressed at the moment and haven't been able to write. But the next chapter is finally up! Woohoo! This chapter picks up directly wher the last one left off, so thats after the ball, Lucas has just found out about Keith running for mayor.**

**As always I love hearing your thoughts on the chapters so please RnR. K X**

**Oh that reminds me, I missed a couple of my loyal reviewers last chapter, ****melloncollie00 ****and ****justlikebrooke (Lynn), where are you girlies? I miss you!**

**Enough chattering. Enjoy….**

* * *

Chapter 7- What's love got to do with it?

"Ya know? I never did ask you how you got so good at pool. And basketball. Actually sports in general. Suddenly I'm feeling a little insecure in my masculinity" Lucas said taking a swig of his beer. She laughed throatily,

"Oh broody that's something you _never_ have to worry about. You proved to me a long time ago, you're all man" she said kinking her eyebrow and laughing at his proud expression.

They were currently sat in a both of their bar, completely over dressed, half drunk but alone, at last.

"Sports have always been a big thing in my family. When we were little my dad entered us into basically every competition in the state! I guess it's just in my genes. Besides Nathan always needed some one to practice with…" she said sipping her drink attempting to hide the sadness in her voice, which Lucas picked up on straight away.

"Was Nathan always the golden boy?" he asked softly. Her eyes shot up surprised at how he was able to detect the meaning behind her words, her exact thoughts, like no other.

"Oh yeah. Nothing I ever did could compare to him. It didn't matter how many Junior Miss pageants I one, it wasn't enough. I guess that's why one day I just stopped trying, I found other ways to get noticed" she said shrugging her shoulders a cheeky grin spread across her face. Lucas smiled despite his feelings of sadness for her.

"Since we're doing this, 'Things I never asked you gig' I have a question for you." she said smiling across at him.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" he asked, enjoying the casual banter that flowed naturally between the two of them.

"Are you really a misogynistic pig?" she asked completely straight faced. Lucas almost choked on his mouthful of beer, but recovered spluttering.

"Excuse me? What gave you that idea?" he asked completely baffled. She laughed uncontrollably at his uncouth reaction.

"Think back a few months to the discussion we had in history class. You said, and I quote 'women are over emotional, easily distracted, fickle, unpredictable, devious, manipulative creatures' that phrase ring any bells?" she said amusement evident on her face.

"You know full well I didn't actually mean any of that" he said shaking his head.

"Then why say it? Give me one good reason?" she said leaning across the table they were sat at, showing a more then generous amount of cleavage. He licked his lips and paused to take in her appearance before answering.

"I wanted to piss you off. You're so hot when you're angry" he said smirking.

"What?! How is any one hot when they're angry?" she asked laughing.

"I don't know _how_, but believe me cheery you are. You get that look on your face, kinda similar to the one you have right before you co…" he explained unable to contain his laughter as he saw her eyes widen in shock.

"Okay I think that's enough alcohol for you tonight, dirty boy" she interrupted him. She stood up and called over to the bar keep to order them two cabs.

"What ever you say pretty girl. What ever you say"

* * *

Lucas opened the front door squinting his eyes trying to make out where he was going in the pitch black room. He dropped his jacket on the floor carelessly, and proceeded to stumble over the pair of shoes that had been left by the door. Reaching out for the couch to steady himself, he took take a deep breath. Maybe that last tequila shot was a bad idea after all. Suddenly a light flicked on in the room and he was shocked to see his father sitting in the arm chair opposite him. 

"You came home then" Keith Roe said staring into his scotch glass. He was still in his shirt and dress pants, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up looking a lot scruffier than earlier that night.

"It looks like it doesn't it" Lucas replied grinning obviously inebriated.

"And you're drunk. Nice Lucas. If you carry on like this you'll sabotage my campaign before it's even started." Keith said rubbing his head.

"Interestingly I couldn't give a damn about your campaign, but you'd know that if you had bothered to consult me before telling the whole town" Lucas said collapsing onto the couch.

"Can you blame me Lucas? You're barely home and when you are here you're not exactly approachable…" Keith explained.

"That's a weak excuse and you know it. I'm your son I deserved to know. This doesn't only affect you…" Lucas said shaking his head, trying desperately to summon some energy to move off the couch up to his bed.

"It's business Lucas. You're not involved in business you know that" Lucas got up, and began walking towards the stairs.

"Come on dad, you don't actually expect me to believe that do you? This is about as personal as it gets! You're running against Dan Scott." Lucas said unable to believe his dad though he was that naive.

"So what if it is? Dan knew I wanted this Lucas, he knew I was thinking of running. That's the only reason he's doing this, to get to me. He announced it before me, but I am not going to let him win. I will do everything in my power to win this; Dan Scott needs to watch his back, him and his whole family." Keith said aggressively.

"Maybe you should spend a little less time worrying about _his_ family and little more time concentrating on your own" Lucas said before walking up the stairs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Keith asked standing up.

"Forget it. You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Lucas said walking up the last few stairs as fast as he could in his drunken state then slamming his bedroom door.

He sat on the end of his bed a hand rubbing his neck. So maybe running out of the ball with Brooke and getting drunk wasn't the best solution to the ongoing problem that was his family life. But at that moment it was all he could do. He was a kid for god's sake! He wasn't supposed to be worrying about his father's unhealthy obsession with the guy across the street or his mothers less then savoury extra martial activities, but this was his life, he just had to deal with it. Too bad there was only one person that actually understood what he was going through and that one person he couldn't even be seen with. He couldn't sit here any longer he had to do something. He wanted answers. He took his cell from his pocket and dialled Brooke's number.

"Broody, I know I'm irresistible but this is a bit pathetic, I only left you about 20 minutes ago" she joked grinning, the alcohol still flowing thorough her veins. However his delayed response and heavy breathing raised suspicions something was wrong.

"Luke what is it?" she said settling on Rachel's couch. After paying the cab she had opened the front door to Rachel's house cautiously not wanting to wake her friend. She soon realised that Rachel was not there, no doubt spending the night in Brooke's own family home.

"You know how you said you'd help me find out about my mom and Dan? Are you still up for it?" he asked lying back on his bed.

"Of course. Whatever you need" she said cuddling a cushion.

"Well I need you to do some snooping for me. I've looked here but due to my mother's obsession with renovating, most of her old stuff is in storage." He said his voice sounding tired.

"Sure, I can go home tomorrow I know my dad is planning to be out all afternoon. I heard him say to Nathan he was gonna be out rallying voters…what exactly am I looking for?" she asked interested.

"I don't really know. Check the other surveillance tapes; um check his office cupboards, anything that could be linked to my mom. It's a long shot but at the moment it's all I have" he said frustrated with his lack of ideas.

"Hey what brought this on? Earlier you said you'd had enough of their bullshit. I thought you just wanted to leave your parents problems to them?" she asked intrigued. At the bar he had been adamant that he wasn't getting involved in any of it. Something must have happened to make him have this change of heart.

"I just realised I need to know. I can't sit on something like this, it's not who I am. Look if you're not comfortable doing this…" he said a little harshly.

"That's not it. I'm just trying to keep up with you're thought process. You know I want to help. I'll call you tomorrow, let you know what I find" she explained unaffected by his cold tone, it was a sensitive subject for him she understood that.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to jump down your throat. It's just been a long night and this is so messed up…it's just hard you know?" he said feeling a little guilty for snapping at her.

"I know baby. Get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow" she said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

For most people Sunday was a day of rest. This had never been true for the Scott's. When Brooke was little she had resented her father's stupid rules but as she let herself in through the back door of her house, she was thankful that everyone was out completing whatever inane task her father had set out for the weekend. The house was still, lacking any warmth you would expect to feel in a family home. It was the first time she had been back since the argument. A little part of her thought the house might look different now she was no longer living there. It didn't. She walked upstairs towards her father's office taking care to be quiet even though no one was home. She opened the door to the perfectly organised room and looked around. _Where to start?_

She had been looking through her fathers possessions for over half an hour but had found nothing more incriminating than a late credit card bill. Giving up on the room she began walking down the hall towards her bedroom dreading telling Lucas she had found nothing. She passed Nathan's room and turned round the corner towards her own. She stopped short in front of a closed door. When they were little this room had always been called 'the junk room' it never occurred to her to question it. But now that she thought about it, they didn't _actually_ have any junk. In fact her father was pretty OCD about even the odd item left around the house. They didn't even have knick knacks or ornaments so why the hell did they have a junk room? She tried the door; she found it locked no surprises there. Walking across to the pot plant on the windowsill she hunted around the soil searching for a sharp object. Excitement flooded through her veins as she retrieved the spare key.

Once inside she stood in the middle of the room and looked around, it was like a second office, smaller and more compact with basketball trophies on the shelves; not a bit of junk in sight. A desk stood in the centre; she made her way towards it sitting down in the comfy chair, she reached out and opened a draw. The first two draws were full of papers, in an ideal world she would have taken the time to read through them and find out why exactly they were separate from the main office but her growing impatience and desperateness to find something for Lucas got the best of her. When she opened the last draw she found a leather bound case. Untying the string she saw a stack of letters each one addressed to her father in black swirly hand writing. She picked up the top one and slipped the letter out of the envelope and began reading it but the sound of the front door closing jolted her back to reality. She quickly replaced the case back in the desk making sure she put it back the way she found it. Picking up the letter she was in the middle of reading she tucked it down the back of her jeans and under her shirt. She hurried out of the room and locked the door behind her, putting the key back in the plant pot, and turning towards her room she tried desperately to walk at a normal pace, her heart pounding.

"Brooke! You got my message?" Nathan asked spotting her as he turned the corner towards his room. His face lit up seeing his sister back home.

"Ahh yeah that's why I'm here." She lied smiling weakly, hoping that whatever message he was talking about would fit her lie.

"That's great! I'm just a little surprised. I didn't see you much last night, you have fun?" Nathan asked hiding a smile, knowing full well she'd had the date from hell.

"That wouldn't exactly be the word I would use to describe my evening" she said smiling remembering what a pig Felix had been. She met her brother's eyes her smile still strong despite the fact she still hadn't forgiven him. Being back in this house with him felt like old times it almost made her forget why she was mad at him.

"You should have seen how pissed dad was after you know whose announcement, way to steal his limelight" Nathan said. However he immediately realised his mistake in mentioning their father's name seeing Brooke tense up and the smile fall from her face.

"Come on, we should get down there. They'll be starting soon" he said changing the subject quickly.

"What? Who'll be starting?" She asked before she could stop herself, silently cursing herself for being so careless.

"The photographers? The campaign photos? You did get my message right? Dad is gonna flip when he sees you came. We weren't sure whether you would show… but that doesn't matter you're here now" he said walking down stairs unable to contain his excitement at having his sister back.

_Family photos; perfect timing Brooke._

* * *

Brooke stood in front of the Scott mansion surrounded by a camera crew and half a dozen photographs. This was a shameless cry for publicity. Her father was currently being interviewed for the local TV station his smarmy false smile plastered to his face. She wondered how much longer this would take. She casually rubbed her back checking to see if the letter was still tucked into the waist band of her pants, it was. Out of nowhere her father appeared at her side, he slung his arm around her and posed as the loving father as the flashes of cameras went off around her, 

"Show them your beautiful smile Brooke" he said sweetly, turning his head to look at her, his eyes cold.

She took a deep breath and forced the corners of her mouth to rise. Her face was stiff unable to form her genuine smile her dimples still hidden. Her father raised his other arm and put it around Nathan's shoulders. The cameras went crazy seeing a perfect photo opportunity.

_Lucas better appreciate this._

* * *

Lucas' truck pulled into the drive. He and his cousin got out of the car and made their way to the door only to be greeted by Keith Scott standing on the porch. 

"Hey Uncle Keith, what ya doing out here?" Haley asked merrily, Lucas took care to avoid his father's eyes, the tension from last night's argument still present.

"Just keeping an eye on the competition." Keith said nodding his head across the road. Lucas followed his gaze to see an elaborate publicity shoot going on in front of the Scott mansion. That didn't surprise him, tacky self promotion was just Dan Scott's style but he didn't expect to see Brooke standing there in her father's arms looking every part the doting daughter.

"Makes me sick. How anyone can believe the crap he comes out with is beyond me. Look at the happy family. They're all as bad as each other, take the daughter for instance you wouldn't believe half the stuff I've heard about her, not exactly the little angel he makes her out to be…." Keith said not taking his eyes off the photo shoot across the road.

"Oh I think we would Uncle Keith. We know all about Brooke Scott…the whole school does" Haley said smirking. Lucas remained silent, doing his best to ignore his father and cousin's conversation. He couldn't take his eyes off Brooke, she looked so comfortable in those surroundings, so genuine. She was either a really good actress or was actually enjoying being with her father. He couldn't help but feel annoyed. She was supposed to be helping him with his mother's affair not be over their playing happy families with the man that threatened to ruin his own.

"Yes and that's the worst bit. The whole town knows about his daughters…promiscuous ways. And If I know Dan Scott as well as I think I do, he is going to use that to his advantage. He'll present her as a reformed character showing the town how he can create miracles. She's his secret weapon…she's just as devious as him; look at her little smug face. Spoilt brat" Keith said disgusted.

Dan looked away from the camera in front of him to see the three of them standing in the Roe porch. He smiled evilly and waved.

"Bastard. Don't worry soon they won't know what's hit them" Keith said turning around and walking back into the house leaving Lucas to stare across the road his fathers words circling his mind.

* * *

Brooke walked towards her car, throwing a bag of her clothes in the trunk. She couldn't wait to get out of this place something about her father's presence seemed to suck her dry of all positive feelings. The only good thing about today had been spending time with Nathan; he was back to his normal self no trace of mini Dan in sight, spending that time with him made her realise how much she had missed him. She walked around to the driver's side opening the door but stopped hearing her father's voice call her name. 

"What do you want dad?" she asked looking up at him, she had almost escaped unscathed. Almost.

"Leaving so soon? It was really good to have you here today have you thought any more about coming home..?" he said gently.

"I'm not coming home dad. The only reason I even came here today was for Nathan" Brooke said getting in her convertible unwilling to have this conversation with her father.

"Now now Brooke I've been very reasonable these past two weeks but enough is enough. I didn't want it to come to this but you know what I'll do if you don't come home. Is a silly row really worth risking your future over?" Dan threatened every trace of softness in his voice disappearing. Brooke laughed bitterly at how long it took her father to go from nice guy to scheming asshole.

"How about we make a deal? I pose as the perfect daughter through the whole campaign, I'll attend events, photo shoots whatever you want _if_ and only _if _you let me stay at Rachel's. If you make me come home I'll do everything in my power to sabotage the whole campaign, I don't care what you do to me, take all my money for all I care" Brooke said her hard outer shell well and truly up. She'd had enough; her dad was no longer controlling her. She wasn't sure how she would manage on her own but if that's what it came down to, she knew she would get through it some how. She'd have to.

"Who knew you could be such a manipulative bitch" Dan said smiling.

"I learnt from the best. Well?" Brooke said already sure of his answer. Nothing was as important as this campaign to him.

"Fine" Dan Scott said defeated.

"Nice doing business with you" Brooke said starting the engine before speeding out of the drive.

* * *

Lucas pulled into the school parking lot trying his best to stay focused on whatever it was Haley was rabbiting on about. The ringing of his cell phone interrupted her; he looked at the caller ID and pressed cancel. 

"Who's Marsha? One of your one night stands getting a bit clingy?" Haley asked slamming the car door, walking into school.

"Yeah something like that" Lucas muttered. He wasn't really sure why he had been ignoring her calls. After he had seen her looking so delightfully happy with her family yesterday he hadn't been able to shake the image from his head. What if she _was _really like them. What if she _was_ just using him to get to his family? What if she _was_ her father's secret weapon? He shook his head feeling completely confused. He had to stop thinking about her, but what with English, double history, and basketball practice after school he had the feeling that would be easier said than done.

* * *

Brooke walked out of the girl's locker room on a mission. She had spent the past 24 hours trying to get in contact with Lucas. After arriving back at Rachel's yesterday afternoon she had tried to call him to arrange to meet up like they had planned the night before. She couldn't wait to show him the letter, but his phone was going straight to voicemail. She found it a little odd considering how eager he had been to find dirt on his mother's affair last night, but she figured he must have run out of battery or something. However after she had tried to call him around ten times it became clear something was wrong. This had been confirmed in first period English. Although it was always difficult to communicate at school for risk of being exposed they normally managed some kind of eye contact, some recognition of each other, in fact normally she had to tell to stop staring, but today? Nothing. No eye contact, he was acting like she didn't exist. She wanted an explanation. 

She had watched everyone else leave the gym, knowing that on Mondays he always stayed late to practice his jump shots. She walked into the gym silently, careful not to disturb him. She put her bag down on the bleachers and sat down next to it. It seemed he was having a little trouble concentrating today after she watched him miss his 3rd basket she spoke.

"Why are you avoiding me?" she asked her voice strong and steady. He whipped round startled to see her there. It took him a few minutes to regain his composure, but soon after he turned around and continued to line up his next shot. He missed again.

"You pretty much suck today, how about you take a break and answer my question" she said not willing to be ignored.

He put the ball under his arm but didn't turn to move towards her. His shoulders sagged his whole frame looked closed off, unapproachable. She waited patiently for him to say something, anything.

"Are you using me?" he asked his voice flat, not turning to look at her but staring straight up at the basketball net.

"What?" she asked shocked. Of all the things she had thought he was going to say that wasn't one of them.

"You heard me" he said turning to face her, his expression hard.

"How can you ask me that? Of course not" she said getting up form her place on the bleachers walking towards him, she reached out for his hand but he took a step back unconsciously.

"Lucas you're scaring me. What's going on?" she asked hurt by his movement away from her.

"I saw you yesterday. With your family. What are you part of the campaign now?" he asked sarcastically.

"That's what this is about? I didn't want to be there…" she tried to explain finding it difficult to believe that her appearance at the photo shoot yesterday was the reason for his offish behaviour.

"Save me the excuses Brooke. Not even you are that good an actress. Was this your plan all along? Gain my trust, get me to reveal my family secrets and then report back to daddy, win the election and have a big a laugh about what an gullible idiot Lucas Roe is?" Lucas spat cruelly.

"Lucas please, that doesn't even make sense! We've been sneaking around for weeks do you really think I would have done that for the sake of some pathetic election. I didn't even know my dad was running until a couple of weeks ago! God, how can you even _accuse _me of this? Do you not know me at all? I thought you got me, I thought you understood…" she said tears forming in her eyes.

"What were you doing there yesterday then Brooke? You always told me you wanted nothing to do with your father or the election, yet I come home and see you having the perfect family reunion…" he asked his own fathers words ringing out in his head _she's his secret weapon._

"What was I doing there?" she said angrily storming back to where her bag sat on the bleachers. She rustled through it pulling out a crumpled pie of paper.

"I was there for _you_. I was doing what _you _asked…" she said thrusting the letter she had stolen from her father's secret office into his chest.

"What's this?" he asked taking the letter in his hand. He opened it, his eyes dawning in realisation as he unfolded the piece of paper and recognized the hand writing as his mothers. He sat down on the bleachers taking his time to read the letter carefully.

"There were others, but I got interrupted. I just took what I could…" Brooke trailed off, searching for something to say. Lucas continued to read undisturbed by her voice. Finally he spoke,

"I don't understand. She says it's been going on since she found out she was pregnant with me. How she could she do that? How could she sneak around with him when she was carrying another man's child?" he asked rubbing his eyes, a flood of feelings overwhelming him.

"She loved him" Brooke said, watching Lucas struggle to come to terms with the fact that his mother had been involved in a 14 year long affair.

"What's love got to do with anything? She had a family, a baby, a life! How could she be so heartless?" he asked standing up running a hand through his short hair, anger replacing his feelings of confusion.

"Maybe she was unhappy. Maybe she needed someone?" she suggested.

"She had someone, my father. She's just a selfish bitch, who doesn't care about anyone but herself. Why are you defending her?" Lucas fumed, pacing the gym.

"I just don't think you can judge her when you don't know the whole story. You don't know what it was like for her…" Brooke reasoned.

"Neither do you! How can you possibly sympathise with her?" Lucas shouted finding Brooke's inexplicable need to side with his mom highly annoying.

"Because I know what its like to love someone you shouldn't. To be so in love with them that nothing else matters. Only them. You can't choose who you fall in love with Lucas."

He stopped pacing, looked across at her face watching a tear fall down her cheek.

"I wasn't using you. But the fact that you think I could do that to you, after everything we've been through, it breaks my heart" she said picking up her gym bag and walking out the gym.

Lucas stood there in the centre of the gym, the screwed up letter still in his left hand. Despite the fact he had just discovered that his mother had been involved with another man for his whole childhood only one thing filled his mind and left him paralysed. She loved him. She _loved_ him. And thanks to his own stupidity and doubts, he might just have lost her.

He sunk down onto the bleachers clutching his head in his hands and for the first time he could remember, he broke down. Little did he know he was not alone, in the corner of the gym by boys locker room stood a figure who had watched patiently as the whole event had unfolded before his very eyes.

* * *

"Brooke come on! If you don't get your huge ass down here in the next minute I'm leaving without you." Rachel bellowed up stairs. 

It was Saturday morning, today was the Ravens first away game of the season. They were planning on driving Rachel's Hummer to school and then travelling up to Bear creak on the team bus. The whole team were staying over night in a nearby hotel as the ancient bus driver wanted to avoid driving back at night. So far there was only one problem.

Brooke had spent the past hour in the bathroom 'getting ready'. That was code for procrastinating. If she wasn't careful she was going to make them late. The truth was she dawdling. After her shock confession the thought of spending a whole weekend away from home in close proximity to Lucas was not that appealing to her. She had been doing a stellar job of avoiding him all week, why did she have to attend this thing anyway. Did it really matter if she missed one game? She knew the answer already. She was head cheerleader, of course it mattered.

She hadn't meant to tell him she loved him. She hadn't even realised she _did_ until the words were pouring out of her mouth leaving her powerless to stop them. But once she'd said it she knew it was true. He couldn't be more shocked than she was herself. For god's sake she'd only known him for three months, how could she have such strong feelings for someone who she hadn't even known existed a few months previously.

Once again fate had stepped in just to complicate her life further. She still couldn't believe he had accused her of constructing their whole relationship with the sole purpose of bringing down his family once and for all. How could he think she was using him? More to the point, how could she have told the man that thought she was capable of faking their whole relationship that she was in fact in love with him? She was such an idiot!

She heard Rachel slam the front door and start the engine of her car. Subtle. She couldn't put this off any longer. She grabbed her cheerleading bag her clothes already in the car and jogged down the stairs. It was just one weekend, she could do this. She would just stick with Rachel and Nathan. _Third wheel. Great_.

* * *

Lucas boarded the bus, plugged his trusty ipod earphones in his ears and sunk into his seat. This week had been brutal. His house had been taken over by a team of bright eyed, ambitious, suit wearing campaign planners. His dad had gone election crazy. Every conversation revolved around how to gain new voters or how to humiliate Dan Scott. His mother was fully involved, collecting Keith Scott buttons, putting up posters, dishing out directions. Lucas was finding it a struggle to even look at her let only pretend everything was normal. He hadn't spoken to Brooke since their argument. Since she said she loved him. She hadn't come near him all week and it wasn't as though he could go over to Rachel's and demand she talk to him, it might raise a few alarm bells with the red head. He sighed checking his watch; he just wanted to get away from it all this weekend. Play some basketball, win the game and relax. What were they waiting for? He looked around seeing all members of the team already there; he shook his head as the cheerleaders made their way onto the bus. 

"Chill man. It wouldn't be a real game without our girls there to cheer us on" Jake said over his shoulder seeing Lucas growing agitated.

"Whatever" Lucas muttered staring out the window.

"You look about as excited as me. This seat taken?"

Lucas looked up to see Peyton standing in the middle of the bus a half smile on her face, waiting patiently for a reply. He opened his mouth to answer but the sight of Brooke walking up behind Peyton made him pause. He caught her eye and to his surprise she didn't look away. She chewed her lip nervously and after a few seconds looked down at the floor. Both gestures completely out of character.

"Hey pigeon legs, your blocking the gangway." Rachel's voice cut through the moment, he looked up to see Peyton still waiting on an answer.

"It is now" he said. She smiled widely before settling into the seat next to him leaving Brooke with no choice but to carry on walking to the back of the bus.

* * *

The journey up there had been long. The traffic was terrible and however much Brooke tried not to she couldn't help but spend the most part of the journey staring three seats in front at the back of Lucas' head. Him and Peyton had been immersed in conversation the whole way up only stopping when she nodded off with her head on his shoulder. How sickening. 

This past week had been miserable for Brooke, not being able to see him, talk to him. It pained her to admit it but she had become dependant on him. But as she watched him getting cosy with Peyton it became clear he really wasn't missing her. The sharp pain that kept ripping through her every time she thought of him reappeared. She thought he was different, she thought he knew the real her. But as he stood in the gym accusing her of playing some kind of twisted game she realised he was just like everyone else. How could she have been so blind?

The girls were back at the hotel no doubt discretely swapping rooms so they could bunk with their other halves without Whitey noticing. Skipping out on this ritual was not well advised, she'd probably end up with Tim. But to be honest she didn't care, as long a he kept his hands to himself and didn't snore she was happy. She had decided to go over to the gym early scope out the area, warm up, and do whatever she could to be as far away from _him_ as possible. Too bad he'd had the same idea. She had been warming up for around twenty minutes, when she felt someone watching her,

"What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" she asked shocked. She felt her heart twinge with hurt remembering their last confrontation in a gym similar to this.

"I didn't know you'd be here. I just wanted to get away from everyone" he said calmly. It was the truth he hadn't followed her, but he hadn't turned around when he saw her there either. Honestly he was pleased he had her alone.

"Well me being here definitely counts as 'some one' so I'll just leave you to it…" she said jumping up from the floor and walked towards the exist that he stood in front of. He hung his head; she wasn't going to make this easy.

"Brooke we need to talk about this…" he said grabbing her arm as she went to walk past him. She didn't respond well to be forced into things, he should know that by now.

"About what? About the fact you think I'm a lying scheming power hungry bitch?" she said smiling, not her real smile but a cold almost broken one.

"Brooke I never meant that…" he said pausing to find the right words, feeling guilt set in.

"Really? Because you sounded pretty clear of what you meant to me" he sighed, obviously his words had affected her more then she was originally willing to let on.

"…I was just really confused. My dad had been filling my head with all this shit about you…your whole family…" he tried to explain realising that whatever he said, he didn't really have an excuse for the way he treated her.

"You can't keep using me as a punch bag Lucas! I get it. Your life is horrible right now and I want to be there for you, but I won't sit there and let you take it out on me. I can't. I respect myself too much to let you do that. I have enough people telling me how much I suck with out you joining the party…" she said turning back towards the exit.

"What are you saying?" Lucas asked her staring at the back of her. God he felt bad. How could he treat the person he needed the most like she was some expendable bimbo.

"This was a bad idea" she said not turning to face him.

"This? What do you mean 'this'?" he asked not sure if he quite understood what she was saying.

"Us" she said firmly, still staring at the exit, not able to summon the courage to face him. Turns out she didn't need to. Next thing she knew he had a hold of her arm and was spinning her around to face him. His crystal blue eyes were wide showing a mixture of anger and sadness,

"Is that a joke? How can you say that after…after… you said you loved me!" he said his voice wavering slightly showing his vulnerability.

"What's love got to do with anything?" she saw his face fall in disappointment as she repeated his own words from their most recent argument.

She turned and walked out of the gym towards the hotel. Once a safe distance away she stopped, leaning up against the wall for support. She felt the tears fall from her eyes as she crumpled down the wall. She told herself she was doing the right thing. They could never really be together, what was the point wasting her time. She told herself that no matter how hard they tried their family would always get in the way. She told her self it was best to cut the ties now before she got too attached. Who was she kidding? It was far too late for that! But in that moment it was the only thing she could do to take her mind off the stabbing pain in her chest. _So that's what it's like to feel your heart breaking_.

* * *

They won the game. Broke had smiled and cheered like she was supposed to. It was over. She could see Nathan's excited face through the crowd. 

"What did you think?" he asked bounding over to her.

"You were amazing Nate" she said smiling genuinely. To be honest she couldn't remember whether he was or not she had been pre-occupied the whole game.

"Thanks but I didn't do it alone. I don't know what came over Lucas tonight but he was like a crazy man on a mission" Brooke shrugged her shoulders at her brother. She saw Lucas making his way towards the exit. Unlike his team mates his face was stoic, stern no trace of happiness over their victory. She sighed inwardly knowing she was responsible for that.

"I didn't notice" she lied. Seems that he had channelled all the emotions he had left over from their sudden break up into winning the game.

"The team's going out to celebrate, you wanna come with?" he asked still pumped completely oblivious to his sisters heavy heart.

"Ahh… maybe later. I've got something I need to do" she said watching Lucas walk out of the crowded gym. She smiled at her brother tightly before weaving her way through the crowd in search of him.

She stood in the hallway of the home team's school looking up and down; standing on her tiptoes she caught a glimpse of his blonde hair. He was heading into the school instead of out to the hotel; she thought it a little weird but followed him all the same. She had to talk to him, she wasn't happy with the way they had left things. She turned down the next corridor; it was empty for a moment she thought she'd lost him. But there at the end of the hall stood Lucas. And Peyton. She was talking, telling him something. He smiled warmly and reached out for her cheek. So they were alone in a deserted hallway but they were just talking, doing what friends do, Brooke reasoned with herself. However what happened next was a tad overly friendly. There before her very eyes she saw Peyton lean into kiss him and instead of pushing her away, Lucas kissed her back.

Brooke turned her back to lean against the cold wall. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, turned and ran out of the school.

* * *

Lucas had walked out of the gym feeling flat. For once it didn't matter to him whether they had won the game. He just wanted to go back to his hotel room and wallow in his own self pity. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned round expecting to see a familiar brunette, but on this occasion he was mistaken. 

"Peyton"

"Hey Luke. You were on fire out there." She said excited.

"Thanks" he smiled.

"Do you wanna take a walk with me?" she asked hopefully. He thought for a minute in all honesty he just wanted to go back to the hotel, but something about the expectant expression on her face made him agree. She grabbed his head and led him through the crowd further into the school.

"Where are we going Peyt?" he asked curiously.

"Somewhere quiet. There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about" she said giving him a sideways glance.

"Okay" he laughed at her cryptic sentence. They stopped at the end of an empty hallway.

"So….what's this all about?" he asked.

"Lucas we've been friends for years now…you know how much I value your friendship, how much you mean to me…" he smiled and rose his hand to cup her cheek.

"You mean a lot to me too. You're a great friend" he said warmly. She smiled back at him but shook her head.

"That's just it. Don't you ever get tired of being _just friends_? I like you Lucas, I mean really like you" she said quickly. Before he could stop her she was leaning in kissing him. The shock of her revelation stopped him from pulling away immediately, after a few seconds he came to senses.

"Peyton I love. Just not like that. We've been there before. Me and you, we just didn't make sense…" he said rubbing his head. he really didn't need this now.

"Maybe we just didn't give it a proper chance… anyway that was years ago! We were young, so much has changed…" she said reaching out to him.

"Peyton stop. There's some one else" he said moving away from her. Her face fell, disappointment plastered over it.

"I'm sorry" he said turning around and walking out of the school.

Could this day possibly get any more screwed up?

* * *

Rachel pounded hard on the last door of the floor. Bevin answered clumsily, clearly a little bit worse for wear. After the game they had gone to celebrate at a bar in town, Bevin had never been able to hold her liquor. 

"Rachellllll! Come in! You'll never guess what! Me and Theresa broke into the mini bar, wanna get wasted?!" she giggled falling into the room.

"It looks like your well on the way…" Rachel said shaking her head light-heartedly any other time she would have waltzed right in and joined them but tonight she had other things on her mind.

"Bev have you seen Brooke anywhere? She didn't come to the bar and no ones seen her since the game…" Rachel explained looking at the two swaying cheerleaders.

"Nope, sorry. Hey, quit worrying, Brooke's a big girl she can take care of her self!" Theresa said slouching into a chair. Rachel knew she was right, but unsurprisingly the words of a drunken cheerleader did little to settle her nerves.

"Yeah I guess. See you two lightweights tomorrow" Rachel said closing the door behind her, and headed back to her room.

She had been looking for Brooke for over an hour. She had tried her cell, it was switched off, searched the hotel, asked everyone she could think of and to be honest she was getting a little scared. She'd probably just gone out for a walk or something, but for some reason she couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. Brooke had been acting weird all week, kind of cold, distracted. She was normally excited for away games a chance to check out new guys and show off fresh cheers but this time it almost seemed like she didn't want to go. She checked her watch, 11.30pm, 30 minutes after curfew. She'd give her another half hour.

* * *

Rachel stood in front of hotel room 114, unsure whether to knock. She looked at her watch again, 12.15 am, 5 hours since anyone had seen her. Her hand rose to the door and tapped, impulse taking over. 

"This better be good, you're interrupting my beauty sleep" the old man grumbled as he opened the door open.

"Sorry coach I know it's late. Its Brooke, she's missing." Rachel said nervously.

"What do you mean missing?" he asked his face screwed up.

"No ones seen her since the game, her cell's off, I haven't got a clue where she could be. I'm really worried coach" Rachel rambled walking into Whitey's room, sitting on the end of his bed.

"Have you told Nathan? He might know where she is" he asked the concerned cheerleader, it wasn't uncommon for kids to sneak out on away games, particularly girls like Brooke, but something about Rachel's scared expression unnerved him.

"I didn't want to worry him. I asked if he knew where she was earlier, he didn't know anywhere she would go." She said shaking her head.

"I know it seems like I'm over reacting I just have a bad feeling about this. Brooke never turns her cell off. What are we going to do?" she asked helplessly.

Whitey looked at the sight in front of him. Rachel Gatinna's usual ballsy fearless demeanour was long gone. She was genuinely frightened.

"I think you should come with me Miss Gattina, I know someone who might be able to help." Whitey said placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a warm smile. Rachel rose from the bed and followed the elderly man out of the room, it was worth a try.

* * *

Lucas got up from his bed placing the book he was reading on the bedside cabinet, the pounding on his door getting louder by the minute. He shook his head, and began speaking as he walked towards the door, 

"Skills for the last time, I'm not sneaking out with….you" he finished quietly seeing an exhausted Rachel Gattina and an unimpressed Whitey standing in front of him.

"Coach, a bit late for a social call. What can I do for you?" he asked leaning on the door frame, intrigued as to why he was seeing these two highly unlikely visitors at his door well after midnight.

"I think we should come in" Whitey said guiding Rachel into the room not waiting for an invitation.

"Be my guest" Lucas muttered closing the door and turning to face them.

"Coach what are we doing here? We're wasting time! We should be out looking for her…" Rachel whispered desperately glancing back at Lucas, who was still completely unaware why they had turned up on his doorstep in the middle of the night.

"I've got a feeling Lucas here might be able to shed a little light on Miss Scott's disappearance…" Whitey said smiling meeting Lucas eye. Lucas ears pricked, Brooke was missing? Since when?

"Why would he know where she is?!" Rachel cried, raising her arms in frustration.

"Yeah why would I know?" he lied poorly, wishing he could just ask outright what was going on.

"Nice try Roe. But I would appreciate it if you saved the amateur dramatics for another day. Now cut the crap. I saw you two in the gym on Monday. Now this is important, is she here? Have you seen her?" Whitey asked watching Lucas carefully.

Lucas felt his stomach sink; there was no way out of this. Whitey had seen them arguing, heard Brooke tell him she loved him. He knew about them and Brooke could be in trouble he had to answer. Rachel's voice droned through the room,

"Whitey have you gone senile? Why, out of everywhere she could go, would she come here?" She asked thoroughly confused. Lucas sank into the arm chair, hanging his head.

"I haven't seen her, not since earlier. We had a huge argument… we… we broke up. I thought she'd come by tonight but she hasn't" he said raising his eyes to look between Rachel and Whitey.

"Excuse me? I must have heard wrong. You broke up? That would mean you'd been dating…" Rachel said looking at Lucas disgusted.

"Miss Gattina, try and set aside whatever it is your feeling right now and focus on the issue. Brooke is still missing. Maybe you should try calling her son, she might answer you" Whitey said rubbing his eyes; he could face any more teenage drama tonight.

Lucas nodded, taking his cell from his pocket. He dialled her number, drumming his fingers on the chair, come on pick up. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up.

"Straight to voicemail" he said getting worried.

"We have to go look for her" Rachel said getting up from the hotel bed. Lucas got up and followed her to the door.

"Where do you think you're going? She asked turning to him.

"Where do you think? I'm coming with you" Lucas said pushing in front of her.

"No way buddy. I don't what know what's been going on between you two, but I have no doubt that your so called 'break up' is what's got her acting crazy. I think you've done enough!" Rachel said bitchily.

"I don't really give a shit what you think" Lucas said walking towards the hotel elevator.

"Now now children play nice. We all want the same thing, lets go find her, bring he home and maybe then you two can continue your god damn bickering!" Whitey said getting angry.

"Fine" they said petulantly as the elevator doors closed and took the unlikely trio down to the ground floor.

* * *

They had been looking for 20 minutes. There was still no sign of her. They had checked every bar, park and restaurant on the main strip. She was no where to found. Lucas was really starting to worry now, what if she'd done something stupid? Just as he was running out of ideas, his cell began vibrating in his pocket. 

"Brooke?" he desperately, he could hear her breathing on the other end of the line but she didn't speak. He signalled for Whitey and Rachel to stop what they were doing and come closer.

"Brooke where are you?" he asked urgently.

"Hmm, now that would be telling wouldn't it?" she laughed drunkenly into the phone.

"Quit playing games and tell me where you are" he said getting frustrated.

"Why should I? That's what you've been doing with me. Playing me. I saw you with Peyton tonight, didn't take long to replace me hey?" she slurred.

"Brooke you got it all wrong. Just tell me where you are and we can talk about this…" he pleaded. She was extremely drunk and he feared that if they didn't get to her in time she might do something really stupid.

"That's all we ever do! Well actually arguing is all we ever do. I'm done talking. I really did love you ya know?" Lucas felt his heart ache hearing her say those words even if it was in a drunken state.

"Baby please, don't hang up, don't hang up!" it was too late she was gone. Lucas punched the wall in frustration.

"Whoa steady now boy. Don't do anything stupid" Whitey said pulling him back. He looked over at Rachel; her hair was a mess and her face drained.

"Did she tell you anything? Any clue as to where she is?" she asked her voice cracking. He shook his head.

"We have to find her. She's really drunk, god knows what will happen if we don't get to her soon" he said his voice thick with emotion.

"I should call Nathan…" Rachel muttered.

"I don't think that's a good idea, considering the only person she has made contact with is Lucas. We might have a hard job explaining that to her brother…" Whitey said calmly.

"We have to keep looking" Lucas said starting off down the street. They searched every back alley, every side street they could but Brooke was nowhere to be seen. Then suddenly it came to him.

"I know where she is" he said to himself. He took off running south through the town. He heard Rachel's cries behind him but couldn't stop. The water twinkled in the moon light; it looked beautiful, blissfully unaware of the emotional turmoil he was suffering. He looked across the beach but couldn't see her; reaching for his cell he dialled her number. Her ring tone cut through the sound of the waves crashing. Rachel and Whitey finally caught up and now stood beside him on the pebbles. Hearing the familiar ring tone, Rachel ran towards the direction it was coming from, with Lucas just behind her. She stopped suddenly.

"Oh my god Brooke" Rachel said catching sight of her motionless form under the pier. Only she wasn't alone. There next to her was the figure of a man; he couldn't be much older than them, college student most likely. His ruff hands tugged at her shirt, pushing it up her body, one hand moving down her thigh, gripping it tightly leaving read hand marks on her milky flesh.

Lucas felt his instincts take over. He ran down the beach, Rachel close behind him. The man looked up from his hideous task to see Lucas hurtling towards him. Before he had a chance to react Lucas had hauled him off her. He threw the mans body on to the stones and began laying into him, his arm had a mind of its own as he drew it back and pounded it into his face continually.

"Lucas that's enough" Whitey's voice broke his trance. He looked down at the man's bloody face, nausea taking over. However the sound of Brooke's weak voice took priority.

"Lucas…is that you...?" he looked over to see her lifeless form lying in Rachel's arms, her eyes fluttering open barely conscious. He swallowed, taking in her broken appearance. Kneeling down next to her he brushed her beautiful brown hair off her face,

"…Lucas I need you" she muttered almost inaudibly. He choked up hearing her voice sounding so childlike.

"I'm right here… you're okay baby, you're okay" he said burying his face in her hair.

"We have to get her to the hospital" Whitey said from behind him, but Lucas barely even heard him, barely even saw Rachel dial the ambulance.

All he saw was her; all that mattered was her, only her.

* * *

**First of all I have to apologise to Kaya, yet again no Naley, I know I'm horrible! I was desperate to get this chapter up and couldn't face trying to incorporate naley into an already very complicated chapter- but believe me I haven't forgot about them! Please carry on reading anyway, I love your reviews.**

**What did you think?????**


	8. After the storm

**A/N**

**Hey everyone. As always I'll begin with a huge shout out to all my loyal reviewers who literally brighten up my day every time I read one of your messages. The response to the last chapter was really positive, thank you to each and everyone one who wrote a long review, they're the best.**

**Now on to my moan. I was searching the sight for new stories a couple of nights ago and found a story that, in my mind, undoubtedly stole some of my ideas. I know it's difficult to come up with original ideas but I couldn't help but feel pissed. I spend so much time trying to come up with semi original ideas and to have someone copy them without even asking really upsets me. I'm not gonna say who it was, if you're reading this you know who you are. I found the whole experience really upsetting and hope you think twice about it in the future. Anyway rant over. **

**Thanks again for all your support, this chapter is dedicated to my number1 girl stefybboh, hope you like it hun! **

* * *

Chapter 8- After the storm.

Lucas sat in the waiting room of the hospital staring at the wall. Grey. Why of all the colours in the world had they painted it grey? He wasn't sure how long he'd been waiting it felt like an age. He closed his eyes momentarily, desperately trying to shake the image of Brooke's helpless form on that cold beach from his mind. He opened them to see Rachel standing in front of him.

"She's okay apart from a few cuts and bruises. We got there just in time. She's asleep. You can go in if you like" she said her voice weary. Lucas felt relief flood through him, she was okay. Thank good she was okay.

He didn't answer, just got up from his seat and walked past Rachel towards the side room Brooke was in. He paused in the door way looking at the young woman tucked up in clinical looking sheets. She was pale, her hair hung lankly from her head, her arm that lay on top of the sheets had a large purple bruise on it. It didn't even really look like her.

He sat down at her bedside and took her hand in his. Slowly he rubbed his thumb over the back over hand in a soothing fashion. She stirred slightly and opened one eye.

"Hey" her voice a little hoarse and full of apprehension.

"I didn't mean to wake you. You need your rest…" he said slowly, still stroking her hand. He hung his head avoiding her eyes, guilt preventing him from looking at her directly.

"You didn't. I've been waiting for you. Lucas I'm so sorry…" she said her eyes began watering. He lifted his head to look at her, confused.

"What? What do you have to be sorry for? It wasn't your fault that jerk slipped something in your drink. Don't even think of blaming your self. I'm the one that should be apologizing, this past week I've acted like such an idiot, I was so caught up in everything going on at home, I know that's no excuse…." He said his eyes welling up.

"I shouldn't have broken up with you. I shouldn't have gone to that bar, it's just after I saw you with Peyton…" Brooke interrupted.

"Nothing happened with Peyton I promise you. She kissed me but that's it, I told her I wasn't interested. This is all my fault…" He said letting go of her hand and walking towards the window, running a hand through his hair.

"…if I hadn't acted like such an asshole in the first place we would never have broken up, you would never have gone to that bar…god Brooke I would never be able to forgive my self if that guy had…" he said guiltily. He shook his head trying to get control of the tears that threatened to spill.

"Don't. Don't torture yourself. I'm fine…" she said forcing a weak smile. He saw straight through it.

"You had me so scared pretty girl" he turning to face her.

"I'm sorry I'm an idiot" she said pursing her lips.

"The whole time we were out there looking for you I couldn't help but think of all the things I never got to say to you…" he said walking towards her bed. She took in his appearance he was wearing the shirt and pants the team wore on game days but the usual smart look of this outfit was gone. His shirt was creased with flecks of blood on it, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His pants had a black mark down them, no doubt some dirt from the beach. He looked terrible.

"Like what…?" she asked searching his eyes for some kind of clues. He stared down at the floor trying to find the words.

"Like… if you come back to me I promise I'll never hurt you again. I won't let any of the stupid family stuff get in the way of us. Like I've never met anyone like you and I don't think I ever will. Like… I need you and I love you and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he said his voice trembling.

She smiled as the tears spilled down her cheeks uncontrollably. She let a sob, and a small laugh. It still amazed her how he always seemed to say exactly what she needed to hear.

"Come here" she motioned to him. He climbed up onto the edge of her bed and placed his arm around the back of the bed. She looked up into his guilt ridden face before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his forcefully, her tears still flowing leaving trail on his face.

"Thank you for rescuing me." She whispered against his lips opening her eyes to look at him. As he stared down into her deep green eyes he realised something. Everything would be alright as long as they had each other.

"Anything for you" he said and placed a kiss on her forehead. She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. For the first time since she had arrived in the hospital she felt safe. Happy.

"Sorry to break up the reunion but Nathan's on his way" Rachel said appearing in the doorway, her eyes lingering on Brooke and Lucas' position on the hospital bed.

"That's my cue. How much longer do you have to stay here?" Lucas asked gazing down at her.

"Just a couple more hours, they just have to do a few more tests, check I'm right as rain. I should be on the bus back with you guys this afternoon." she said happily.

"Good, that way I can keep an eye on you. Promise to call me if you need anything?" he said getting up from the bed.

"I promise" he leant forward a placed a firm kiss on her lips. Rachel averted her eyes and let out a sigh not at all comfortable with the scene.

"Rachel" Lucas said giving her a nod. She forced a clearly fake smile. He shook his head before walking out of the hospital room.

"Right well I'm gonna try and get some shut eye before Nathan gets here…" Brooke said turning over in bed, away from her best friends stare. She was dreading this conversation, the longer she could avoid it the better.

"Oh no you don't. I know you've had a nightmare 24 hours and out of respect for that I haven't asked you one question, but after walking in on you two _cuddling, _I think I deserve some answers, in fact I demand some answers…" Rachel said walking around the side of the bed to where Brooke was attempting to hide her face.

"Rachel please can we not do this now? I still feel pretty weak…" Brooke tried.

"Well you better get it over and done with quickly then, if you want to fit that nap in before Nathan gets here" she said crossing her arms. Brooke sighed, she knew her best friend and she was even more stubborn than herself. She sat up in bed propping her pillows up, she opened her mouth to speak but Rachel beat her to it.

"Before you say anything, it is my moral duty as the best friend to bitch at you about what a complete dumbass you were last night. Brooke we might be sluts but we are not stupid. How many time's have I told you _never _to except a drink from some one you don't know? If we hadn't found you in time last night you could have become another date rape statistic. Not to mention the fact I'm almost certain all the worrying gave me first wrinkle. Phew! Now that's out of my system, care to shed some light on this whole bizarro situation?" Rachel said taking a deep breath.

"What do you want to know?" Brooke said avoiding her gaze, balling up the hospital sheets in her anxious hands.

"How about you start with explaining how exactly you ended up screwing around with the leader of Team Roe…" Rachel said her expression hard.

"It's complicated" Brooke said looking down at her hands clasped in her lap, she couldn't face doing this right now.

"Brooke you're wasting time we have precisely 13 minutes until Nathan gets here and I'm gonna need a little more than 'It's complicated' to stop me from revealing your night in shining armour to you brother" Rachel said tapping her foot impatiently.

Brooke raised her hands to her tired eyes and rubbed them. This wasn't going to be easy.

"I met Lucas in a bar the night I came back to Tree Hill. We had no clue who each other were. There was just something between us, something powerful. When I found out who he was, I freaked. I wanted nothing to do with him. I tried to stay away from him Rach, really I did but no matter how hard we tried we just kept being drawn back to each other." Brooke said sincerely looking up to meet her best friends un amused expression.

"You sound like a cheap greetings card. You know you have to end this right?" Rachel said narrowing her eyes.

"I don't think I can do that" Brooke whispered.

"Brooke are you crazy? Do you have any idea what this is going to do to Nathan?" Rachel said raising her voice looking desperately at her friend for some explanation.

"In case you hadn't noticed Nathan hasn't exactly been the model brother to me lately" Brooke said harshly, cocking her head to the side.

"He knows he's made mistakes in the past. But he's trying. He's trying so hard to make it up to. You know he never meant to hurt you Brooke." Her face softening as she talked about Nathan.

"That doesn't really matter Rachel. Cause in the end it all hurts the same. My relationship with Nathan is already on rocky ground and that has nothing to do with Lucas." Brooke explained, slowly losing patience with this conversation.

"That's precisely my point! This might push you guys over the edge. Is it really worth losing your brother over some stupid fling?" Rachel said looking at her friend her brow raised.

"It's not a fling Rach. I'm in love with him" Brooke said meeting her best friends eyes for the first time.

Rachel opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Nathan's arrival to the room. He swept through the door, his eyes falling on Brooke's pale face.

"Brooke. Oh my god. Are you okay? How did this happen?" He asked reaching forward and taking her into his strong arms.

"It's my own stupid fault Nate. I should never have started talking to that guy I knew he was a sleaze. I just didn't realise he was the drug your drink kind of sleaze. But I'm fine, Rach made sure of that." She said looking away from her brothers concerned face up at her friend. Rachel's blank expression worried her. But as soon as Nathan looked up at her, a grateful expression spread across his face, Rachel's face broke into a genuine smile. Nathan looked back at his sister and sighed,

"You're sure your okay, he didn't hurt you?" he asked unconvinced.

"I'm sure. A few ugly bruises but nothing a truck load of makeup wont sort out" she said smiling at him.

"How do you get yourself into these things Brookie?" he said wrapping an arm around her and perching on the side of her bed. She rested her head on his shoulder and cautiously raised her eyes to meet Rachel's. She looked over at Brooke disapprovingly. Brooke felt that suppressed feeling return to her stomach. Guilt had a way of lingering, she couldn't ignore it forever.

* * *

Lucas had been silent most of the journey home. They had been on the bus for around an hour when Jake sat down next to him. He took his earphone out of his ear and raised his eyebrows at his friend. 

"Hey man" Jake said settling back into the seat.

"Hey, what's up?" Lucas said trying to sound vaguely normal. He had been replaying the events of last night in his head the whole journey; although unadvisable, he couldn't stop. He was left feeling emotionally drained.

"I barely saw you all weekend. I would have thought you'd been out celebrating with us last night. That was one hell of performance on the court. Where did you get to after?" Jake asked, reminding Lucas of his important part in the Ravens win the night before. God it felt like days ago, so much had happened in the last 24 hours, he felt exhausted just thinking about it. He glanced down the bus and saw Brooke napping, her head rested on Nathan's shoulder. He felt a stab of jealousy, wishing he could be the one to look after her.

"I just needed to wind down. I was pretty exhausted" he said looking back to Jake.

"I'm not surprised. You were a machine! So anyway, did you hear what happened to Brooke?" Jake asked changing the subject. Hearing Brooke's name Skills leant over their seats from his place behind Lucas, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Hell yes! The way I heard it, girl finally got what's coming to her" Skills said sniggering. It took all the self control Lucas possessed to not turn around and give a repeat performance of his actions on Brooke's attacker last night.

"Brooke's been playing guys since the day she hit puberty, it had to come back and bite her on the ass one day. Haley is gonna love this…" Jake said before catching the paper aeroplane that had been thrown around the bus for the last 10 minutes, standing up and launching it back at Tim forcefully. Lucas glanced back at Brooke, before putting his earphone back in.

_Suck it up Lucas. You're friends hate her guts and there's not a single thing you can do about it._

* * *

Brooke sat in the passenger seat of Lucas's truck, her feet propped up on the dash. She watched him walk out of café; two take away coffee cups in his hands. It was Wednesday afternoon. After school they had driven out of town to this little park they had come to claim as their own. So 90 percent of the time having to sneak around sucked major ass, they didn't get to see each other when they wanted, she couldn't hold hands with him in the hall or kiss him good morning but she had to admit there were some good parts. Brooke loved that they had 'their places'. The bar, the abandoned life guard station, the little park just outside town where roses bloomed all year round, god knows how. It somehow made it more bearable. It was like, when they were in those special places the rest of the world didn't exist. They weren't members of opposite feuding families; their friends didn't despise each other. They were just Brooke and Lucas. Two young people blissfully in love. 

"Hey show some respect. This car is a thing of beauty, your feet are insulting it" Lucas said handing her the coffee cup.

"Come on broody, it's comfortable. And besides it's not like I have big ugly man feet. My feet are cute" Brooke said smiling at him over her coffee cup as he drove down the rode that headed back to Tree Hill.

"Only you could have 'cute feet'" Lucas said glancing across at her, her feet still firmly placed in position.

"Are you questioning the cuteness of my cause I assure they are hot. I had a pedicure yesterday, 'ruby kisses'…" Brooke rambled, holding her foot up to inspect the colour of her nail polish.

"Fine, whatever you win. Far be it from me to question the hotness of your feet. God I sound like I have some sick foot fetish. Let's change the subject" Lucas gave in laughing. He had soon realised that when Brooke wanted something she didn't give up easily.

"You talk to your dad about Saturday yet?" he asked glancing over at her.

"Nope. He sent me a get well soon hamper but that's about as far his fatherly instincts stretched. I think he thinks keeping it out of the campaign or the papers is him caring." She said twirling her locks brunette around her finger.

"I'm sorry cheery" Lucas said pulling up in front of Rachel's house. Brooke would never admit it but he knew secretly it bothered her.

"Don't be. Soooo…when am I gonna get to drive this thing" Brooke said slapping her hand on the dashboard.

"Oh how about the 1st of never" Lucas said sarcastically.

"That's not funny. You'll give into to me. You know you will, so really there's no point prolonging the obvious. You coming in?" she asked whilst reaching out for the door.

"I don't think that's a good idea. How is the she-devil you call your best friend?" Lucas asked drumming his fingers on the stirring wheel. To say Rachel was having a hard time coming to terms with the idea of Brooke and Lucas was an understatement.

"Still not talking to me. But she hasn't told Nathan so she must still care a little. But lucky for you she is having dinner with her parents, so if you do come in it will be just you and me. Care to reconsider?" Brooke said kinking her eyebrow seductively.

"Well in that case, I definitely have a few hours to kill" he said as he got out of the car and followed her towards the house.

She opened the door and took hold of his hand pulling him towards her.

"Someone's feeling frisky" he said dipping his head to capture her mouth in a kiss. She closed the door with her foot and pushed him up against it, not loosing contact with his lips.

"Always" she said in between kisses. Slipping her hands under his shirt, she began tugging at the sides of it.

"Shouldn't we take this upstairs?" he said breaking away from her. She continued kissing him unperturbed. She backed him over to the couch, his knees knocked against the arm of it, but she didn't stop there. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him down onto it, crawling up his body and straddling his waist.

"Limited time. Rachel said she'd be back by 7" he ran his hands underneath the fabric of her shirt causing goose bumps to appear all over her skin. Lifting the red alter top over her head he left her clad only her red lacy bra. He took a deep breath, admiring the sight before him.

"You like?" she said smiling naughtily.

"Oh yeah" he said pulling her back down into a searing kiss. So caught up in each other they didn't hear the car pull into the driveway or the key in the lock of the door. It was Rachel's dulcet tones that broke them apart.

"There's something I never needed to see. Jesus Brooke that's my couch you were about to christen" the red head said dumping her keys on the dresser, plucking Brooke's top off the standing lamp where it had landed and threw at her. Brooke was desperately trying to do up her bra which Lucas' skilful hands had opened seconds earlier. She scrambled up from Lucas and began putting her top on over her head.

"I didn't think you'd be home yet." Brooke explained, wincing. This incident would not help hers and Rachel's already strained relationship.

"Clearly. Dinner with the parentals took all of 20 minutes before hell broke loose" Rachel said walking towards the kitchen.

"I'm gonna get going" Lucas said getting up from the couch, feeling the hatred radiating off Rachel towards him. Brooke turned to him and mouthed sorry. He smiled warmly assuring her it was alright.

"Call me tonight?" he said leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Count on it" she said smiling.

"Don't let the door hit you on your ass on your way out" Rachel shouted bitchly from the kitchen. Lucas exhaled loudly; she really was something that Rachel. Brooke watched him close the front door before following Rachel into the kitchen.

"You could at least try and be nice to him" Brooke said leaning on the counter. Rachel walked over to the fully stocked fridge and took out a carton of orange juice.

"You're kidding right? That's not gonna happen. The only reason I haven't told Nathan yet is because I was hoping you would come to your senses. I guess I was wrong there." She said pouring herself a glass.

"Rachel please. We're not ready to tell people yet. It's going to be so crazy when all this gets out, what with the election and everything. We just want a couple of weeks of peace." Brooke pleaded. Her life had been non-stop drama since she returned to Tree Hill; she just wanted to spend some quality time with Lucas before it all started up again.

"So you want me to lie to Nathan?" Rachel said putting her empty glass in the sink carelessly.

"It wouldn't be the first time" Brooke snapped.

"Jesus Brooke, how can you be so naive? He's a Roe! How can you trust him? He's probably plotting your demise as we speak! You're so caught up in this 'forbidden love affair' your judgements clouded" Rachel's said walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"How can you even question his loyalty to me after Saturday night? Rach, if it wasn't for him that guy would have… he would have raped me" she said pausing to take a deep breath. Even after 3 days she was still having trouble coming to terms with the situation she had gotten herself into.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't Lucas was the reason you were out there in the first place?" Rachel said walking upstairs to her bedroom. Brooke followed her not ready to give up on this conversation.

"That was a misunderstanding. Rachel please, just listen to me for a minute" Brooke pleaded placing a hand on her friends shoulder gently. Rachel stopped on the landing outside her bedroom and turned to face Brooke a hand on her hip.

"I trust him. I understand why you don't, but you don't know him like I do, you don't know him at all. My judgement's as good as ever. I don't think you understand what a struggle this has been for me. I don't want to hurt my family but I have to do what's right for me. I need him Rach. I can't see myself without him. He's everything" Brooke said honestly.

Rachel sighed. It was worse than she had expected. Brooke had fallen for this guy big time. If she wanted to keep her best friend she would have to at least try and accept it.

"I still don't trust him" Rachel's said stubbornly.

"But you trust me..?" Brooke asked. Rachel nodded, her expression worried.

"…than that should be enough. I need you to be ok with this, with him. I need you in my life Rachel, you're one of the few people I love, I trust." Rachel sighed; Brooke certainly knew how to break her bitchy exterior.

"Fine. I don't understand it, but I accept it…" Rachel said pulling Brooke into a tight hug.

"…but if he hurts you I'm _will_ kick his ass" Brooke laughed into her friends shoulder.

"I wouldn't expect anything less" Brooke giggled.

"Enough of this girly hugging shit; I have to go get ready. I was supposed to meet Nathan 10 minutes ago, you know how he doesn't like being left waiting" Rachel said breaking free of Brooke and walking into her bedroom.

"About Nathan…?" Brooke asked nervously.

"I won't say anything. But you should" Rachel said changing her shirt.

"I know. Soon." Brooke said sitting down on Rachel's bed. That's what she kept telling her self. Soon.

* * *

Brooke let the warm water of the shower wash over her, relaxing all the muscles in her back. She revelled in the calming effect it was having on her. She had spent most of last night in a restless sleep, vivid dreams of Nathan's reaction to her and Lucas plaguing her mind. She tried to remember details as she rubbed the shampoo into her long chocolate tresses but it was all a bit blurry. Lots of shouting, violence, tears. Not exactly a bundle of laughs. But as she rinsed the conditioner from her hair and stepped out of the shower, she reminded herself it was just a dream. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad in real life. Who was she trying to kid? 

When Brooke arrived in the kitchen Rachel was already tucking into breakfast like normal but Brooke was surprised to see her accompanied by Nathan.

"Hey you, this is a nice surprise. What's up? You miss me stealing your breakfast?" she said kissing Nathan on the cheek before taking a bite out of the toast on his plate.

"I kinda wish it was that, but I'm afraid we got bigger problems" Nathan said seriously. Brooke felt a jolt of fear run through her. Had Rachel broken her promise already? She looked across to her best friend alarmed, but a simple shake of her head reassured Brooke that Nathan knew nothing about Lucas.

"What is it Nate?" she asked sitting down beside him, taking a sip of his OJ. Her brother picked his school bag up from his feet and reached inside it. He pulled out a copy of that morning's Tree Hill Herald and handed it to her.

"Umm thanks? But I'm really more of a people magazine kind of girl…" she said looking across at him frowning.

"Turn to page 2" Brooke did as she was told and was greeted by a large picture of her mother, drunk as a fish, looking a complete mess falling out of car. The head line read "Dan Scott for mayor? Cant even look after his own wife let alone your town".

"Oh god. How mad is he?" Brooke asked shutting the paper, not wanting to look at the image any longer.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, he's in the thousands. There's a press conference tonight, to try and repair some of the damage" Nathan said, standing up to leave.

"I'll be there" she said grabbing her school bag off the surface.

"We should get going, I'll give you a ride to school" he said looking over at Rachel, who nodded in confirmation.

"Thanks. I just need to grab my books" Rachel said, grabbing Brooke's arm and pulling her into the lounge.

"Woah…I'm just gonna help her with that" Brooke said rubbing her arm whilst giving Nathan an unconvincing smile. He just shook his head and muttered something along the lines of 'girls'.

"Ouch. Do you have a good reason for almost pulling my arm out its socket?" Brooke asked, rolling her shoulder.

"So how do you explain that story in the paper?" Rachel asked in hushed tones.

"What is there to 'explain' it's a newspaper article. My dad knew when he dragged us into this that the whole family would be under scrutiny, it just so happens they picked on my mom first." Brooke answered confused.

"And who do you think tipped off the paper?" Rachel asked raising her eyebrows.

"How the hell should I know…?" Brooke said angrily. Rachel gave her a look of disbelieve and Brooke finally clocked what she was insinuating.

"You're not suggesting Lucas had something to do with this?" she asked her temper rising.

"Are you saying you never talk about your moms drinking with him?" Rachel asked critically.

"Rachel, my mom's drinking is Tree Hills worst kept secret. Any one with half a brain could have written that story. I thought you said you were going to give him a chance?" Brooke explained feeling a little disappointed her friends truce had lasted less than 24 hours.

"I am. I'm just looking out for you Brooke" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"I know and I love you for it but it's not necessary" Brooke said linking arms with Rachel and pulling her towards the front door

"Girls! Come on, finish your gossiping later, we have to get to school" Nathan shouted hanging out of the car window.

"Quit whining we're here!" Brooke said, jumping in the back seat. She caught Rachel's eye in the car mirror and gave her a smile. Rachel forced one in return, not matter how much Brooke assured her Lucas' intentions were honourable she still remained unconvinced.

* * *

Brooke leant up against the outside of the gym, still in her work out clothes. She tapped her foot impatiently and looked over her shoulder a few times. The wind blew, sending a shiver down her spine. Maybe she was still getting over the events of last weekend but for the past couple of days she had been convinced someone was watching her. She wrapped her arms around her trying to brave the wind; she was probably just paranoid what with Rachel finding out and everything. She felt a pair of arms snake around her waist from behind. Jumping in surprise she turned quickly to see an amused looking Lucas. 

"Hey pretty girl. What's with jumpiness, got another secret boyfriend you're waiting for?" he teased.

"Oh no. One of those is definitely enough for me." She said pulling him closer for kiss.

"Pleased to hear it. Come on lets get in the car, it's a little exposed out here" he said starting off towards his truck. It was well after school hours and practice had ended over half an hour ago, but they couldn't afford to take any chances. Once in the car they drove out of school and towards Rachel's house. Today Lucas was strictly doing his boyfriend duty in dropping her home, no alone time for them, sadley.

"So…I saw the paper" he said glancing away from the road to look at her reaction. She sighed, and closed her eyes.

"You and the rest of the town. My dad's calling a press conference this evening, I have to be there. It's just one thing after another you know?" she said looking across at him sadly.

"I know. And I'm sorry, I get the feeling the article was the work of my fathers people. I wish you didn't have to go through this" he said sincerely. She smiled hearing the concern in his voice.

"I thought we weren't gonna let this family stuff get between us? It's not like it was you who told the paper my mother's a raging alcoholic. Although Rachel was a bout ready to sign your death warrant this morning" she said smiling.

"Brooke you know I would never do that…" he said taking his eyes off the road.

"I know" she said firmly. They locked eyes. He felt elated to see complete trust in her deep green orbs.

"So I won't be able to see you tonight, what are you going to do with yourself? Think you can survive one night without me?" she teased placing her hand on his thigh.

"I think I'll manage. I have to take my car in after I drop you at Rachel's, it needs an oil change. After that who knows. Probably just spend the rest of the evening thinking about you" he joked light-heartedly.

"Good answer" she said leaning her head on his shoulder savouring the short time they had together.

* * *

Nathan walked into the tutor centre and placed his backpack on the table by the door, reaching into it he pulled out a roll of 'Dan Scott for mayor' posters out of it. He sighed. This was the last stop on his list. It had been a long day; he had been putting up posters all day, fitting it in whenever he could. Before school, lunch and now after a gruelling practice. And he still had the press conference to attend when he got home; life was really taking it out of him at the moment. 

He stuck the first poster up and turned down the literature isle to put up some more.

"What are you doing?" An irritated voice asked him. He turned to see a pissed off looking Haley James standing behind him.

"And I heard you were smart. What does it look like I'm doing?" he said turning back to his task, smoothing down the campaign picture.

"Hmm funny. Well… it _looks_ like your littering the tutoring centre with pictures of your smug jackass of a father. I have to look at these walls everyday and I'm pretty sure I speak for the sane half of the population when I say; looking at Dan Scott's ugly face is enough to put any one off learning. Take them down." She said to the back of his head. Nathan turned back to face her, an amused expression on his face.

"She bites. Who knew tutor girl had a potty mouth." he said moving along the wall and sticking up another poster completely ignoring her request.

"Excuse me, did you not hear me? What happened? Too many basket balls to the head? I said take it down." Haley repeated chasing after him.

"Oh I heard you. But the word of a loser Roe doesn't trump that of Principal Turner himself. He already approved it. Go ask him if you don't believe me. Guess that's one nil to me" he said smirking before walking past her and further into the tutor centre.

Nathan had put up his last poster and began walking towards the door. After his minor run in with Haley James he had gone on to put up every last one of his posters and couldn't wait to get out of there and relax a little before the press conference. He approached the exit looking at the wall where moments before he had stuck his fathers poster. It was no longer there. He sighed, pissed off. He walked back to the literature section searching for the others he had put up. They were all gone. He looked across the room and saw Haley tearing down the remaining posters.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted running over to her, feeling his anger boiling.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she mocked, repeating his words from earlier.

"Oh you're hilarious. You think this is a joke? I just spent 45 minutes puting these posters up!" he cried throwing his hands up annoyed.

"Yep. And I spent…ohh about 5 minutes tearing them down. Don't look at me like that Nathan, its not like I didn't I warn you" she said before turning away from him and walking towards the exit.

"Looks like I just evened the score. Guess that's 1 all" she said glancing over her shoulder looking very pleased with herself.

"You wait 'til Principal Turner hears about this!" Nathan shouted after her. She paused in the doorway and turned to him slowly.

"You know one of these days Nathan, you're gonna have to stop running to daddy and fight your own battles" she said shaking her head.

Nathan watched her walk out of the library her parting comment hitting hard. He looked around at the torn posters and growled in frustration. He kicked the table leg in frustration, how had he just got out witted by a Roe? Today officially sucked.

* * *

Brooke stood on the sidelines of the press conference watching her father give an award winning speech. She had to admit he was convincing, if she didn't have first hand experience of what a complete asshat he could be, she would probably be voting for him to. A few smooth words and a promise that Deb was getting all the 'appropriate help' and they were putty in his hands. She glanced over at Nathan, he looked worn out, Brooke was sure he was working to hard. She made a mental note to talk to him about it later. Hearing the crowd clap and the cameras begin flashing she realised the conference was over. That was her cue to join her father on stage, she joined Nathan next him and smiled falsely for the cameras. She had almost perfected his routine. After a few more minutes of smiling like the brainless cheerleader they all thought she was and the whole thing was over. She stepped down from the stage and walked towards Nathan. 

"Rough day?" she asked as he took off his tie and rubbed the back of his neck.

"The roughest" he said smiling weakly.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked sitting down beside him.

"Not really. But thanks" he said smiling at his sister.

"What else are sisters for?" before she could finish her sentence she felt a vibrating in her pocket. 1 new message. Fred.

_Life guard station ASAP. It's important x_

"Uh Nathan I'm really sorry I've gotta go. Call me if you need me. I mean it." he nodded gently as he watched her speedy exit, knowing he wouldn't be calling anytime soon.

* * *

Lucas stared out across the ocean hoping that the calm of the sea would help to settle his nerves. It didn't. He checked his phone for the third time. No new messages. He twirled the brown envelope in his hands nervously. It had been over half an hour since he text her, where was she? 

"What's the big emergency?" he looked down to see Brooke making her way across the beach, dressed slightly more conservatively than normal but looking as beautiful as ever.

"What took you so long?" He asked nervously.

"I was at the press conference, it was hard to get away. I'm here now aren't I?" she said smiling as she walked up the ramp to join him in the station. He didn't reply but simply handed her the brown envelope he was clutching.

"Ohh mysterious. Is this porn?" she joked kinking her eyebrow.

"Open it Brooke" He said seriously, still gazing out at the sea. Brooke did as he asked, opening the envelope she poured out the contents into her hand. A purple lace thong.

"Umm okay don't think much of the packaging but lingerie is always good…hold on a second Lucas these look a little familiar." She said inspecting the underwear and recognising it as her own.

"How did I know you were going to say that? Brooke I found that envelope on my front porch." He said turning to look at her.

"Hold on I'm confused. What is my underwear doing in an envelope on your front porch? I mean last time I wore these was like the beginning of the week, at least I think it was…." she stopped to think a little harder.

"…yeah it was Tuesday! And I remember it because that was the day we had sex in the backseat of your car. I can't believe that was the first time we did that..." she rambled becoming distracted. She stopped suddenly, realising in a split second where Lucas' car had been today.

"…wait a second. Lucas please tell me you didn't send your car to the garage with my underwear in it!" she asked raising her voice.

"Hey I just sent the car! You're responsible for the other thing!" he said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Responsible? You make it sound like I meant to leave them there! This is so creepy Lucas! Did you call the garage?" she demanded whilst pacing back and forth.

"Yes. They assured me they found nothing and I believe them, why would they lie? It was the same guy who always works on my car, it couldn't have been him, he's a good guy…." Lucas said shaking his head.

"He's a perv" Brooke muttered out the side of her mouth.

"Brooke. It wasn't him." Lucas reasoned. He trusted that guy; he had been working on his car for years. There had to be some other explanation.

"Well who the hell was it then Lucas? Normal people don't steal panties from cars and post them like a present! What if some one knows about us Lucas? We agreed we don't want any one to know till after election, I don't Nathan to find out like this!" Brooke said hysterically searching Lucas' face for answers.

"Brooke calm down. It's gonna be okay. No one knows anything. So what if someone found your panties? It's not like you had your name sewn in them!" he said taking hold over her shoulders in both hands and looking into her eyes. She fought to hold back the giggles as Lucas successfully Calmed her down.

"So what do we do now?" she asked looking up into his eyes. He paused for a moment, looking down at her worried face.

"Be more careful" he said leaning down to place a kiss on her lips. He felt her smile and relax into the kiss.

Lucas wished he felt as calm as he was making out to Brooke. But the truth was he was majorly freaked out. She was right. There was definitely something suspicious about his surprise package. However the question Brooke had neglected to rise worried him the most.

Why was someone going through his car in the first place?

**There you have it guys, lots of long reviews please….. **


	9. Change is good, right?

**Authors note **

**WOW. Well I bet most of you have totally given up on this story but as I always stated in my profile, I will finish it one day and I'm feeling like that day is sometime in the near future. Some people find writing therapeutic; when their life is going shitty it helps. Well I'm the opposite; I got a confused for a while back there and when my heads fussy I can't write. But I've found my centre again and my creative juices are once again flowing so after an insanely long wait I'm back. I hope at least one of you absolutely wonderful readers is still interested in this fic. I can only thank you for your amazing reviews and support so far K X**

**Chapter 9-Change is a good thing, right?**

Nathan sat outside Principal Turner's office tapping his foot impatiently. Believe it or not this was not the first time he had been in this position. Waiting indefinitely on the hard plastic chair with no idea or indication as to why he had been unceremoniously pulled from his 5th period math class. That's not to suggest he cared a great deal about missing out on valuable learning time, it was just that after 10 minutes staring at the same notice bored that hung opposite the principals office he was beginning to get a little bored. Just as he began to read the poster advertising the next clean teens meeting for the fourth time, the door of the office opened.

"Mr Scott. Sorry to keep you waiting, if you'd like to come in now…"

Nathan turned his head, slightly surprised. Instead of the 45 year old black man he was expecting to see he was greeted by Mrs Harper, the vice principal. Obediently he stood and entered the office where Mrs Harper had returned to. Closing the door behind him he slumped down into the chair opposite the main desk.

"Where's Principal Turner?" Nathan asked gruffly.

"He's taking a leave of absence, so until further notice I will be acting as principal. Nathan I called you here today because I thought it was about time we discussed your grades…" Mrs Harper began. Nathan let out a sigh, here we go again. He was sure Mrs Harper had it in for him; whenever the occasion rose she would use it to her full advantage. She was one of the many teachers that didn't approve of the preferential treatment the Scott's and the Roe's received, using every given opportunity to try and return the feuding families to their correct place. Nathan had a bad feeling that Principal Turner's absence would bring about an unfortunate string of events for him.

"Mrs Harper, with all due respect, my grades aren't really my top priority as long as I'm passing that's all that matters" Nathan answered leaning back into his chair smugly, knowing his father couldn't care less what his grades were as long as his scoring average continued to stay in the top three in the state.

"That's just it Mr Scott, your not. Passing that is. If you carry on this way you will in fact fail math by the end of the semester." She said getting up from her seat and walking over to her filing cabinet she pulled out a bundle of papers and dropped them on to her desk loudly. Upon hearing this Nathan's smirk fell off his face immediately. Looking down at the papers on the table in front of him, he saw copies of his last 6 pop quizzes all marked with a big fat 'F' in incriminating red ink. How the hell had that happened? So he wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box but he had never had trouble passing before. What made the whole situation worse was that hadn't even noticed he was flunking out.

"Don't worry Mr. Scott I have a solution to solve all your problems. I have assigned you a tutor…"

"Mrs Harper that's really not necessary. I can handle this myself …" Nathan pleaded a hint of desperation slipping into his tone.

"Clearly you can't; otherwise we wouldn't be in this situation now would we? It's pretty simple Mr Scott; no math, no basketball. You know the rule." The straight laced woman said taking a seat behind her desk. She clasped her hands together and leant back in her chair.

"Fine. Whatever." Nathan grunted giving in.

"Wonderful. You will meet up twice a week for two hours. If she deems it necessary and both your schedules permit, extra study sessions will be arranged, but that is at her discretion"

"Her?" Nathan asked raising his eyebrow, maybe this wouldn't be so bad he thought to himself.

"Yes _her_Mr Scott. In fact…" Mrs Harper leant forward and pushed the intercom button on her phone

"…Julia could you send in Miss James" before Nathan could process what Mrs Harper had said Haley James came striding through the door. Seeing Nathan slumped in the chair she stopped short.

"Uhh Sorry Mrs Harper I didn't realise you were busy Ms. Jones said to go on in, I can come back later…" Haley said signalling to the door.

"Why would I want you to do that? Mr Scott is the reason I asked you here today! Please Haley take a seat."

"Uhh… okay" Haley said clearly confused.

"Nathan, meet your new tutor. Haley James" Mrs Harper said beaming, evidently she was enjoying this.

"What!?" both Nathan and Haley said at the same time.

"I'm sorry was I not speaking clearly?" Mrs Harper asked in mock naivety.

"Oh no I heard you loud and clear. I'm sorry Mrs Harper I understand that I have a responsibility to provide a service to the school and don't get me wrong I really enjoy tutoring but ultimately I tutor out of choice. I do _not_ choose to tutor him…" Haley said looking across at Nathan glaring.

"There is no way I'm having her tutor me. Seriously she'd probably sabotage my learning, teach me how to fail, not pass" Nathan spat aggressively.

"Doesn't seem like you need many tips in that department" Haley said picking up Nathan's test results up from the table.

"What can I say; we can't all be natural born nerds…" Nathan said his lips quirking into vicious smile.

"You see Mrs Harper this is what I'm talking about! How am I supposed to teach this… this…imbecile! He's ignorant, pig headed, rude…"

"Yeah that's right _I'm_ the rude one. You need your head checked." Nathan muttered to him self.

"Okay that's enough. Haley you _will _be tutoring Nathan. There is no room for compromise." Mrs Harper watched Haley's face fall, not quite understanding why she was being punished for Nathan's laziness.

"I know you may think this is highly unfair but there is a condition to this deal. Haley the guidance counsellor tells me you intend to apply to some Ivy League schools next year?"

Nathan snorted in disapproval after sending a glare in his direction Haley nodded in response.

"I fully support you. There's no denying that your academic achievements stand you in good stead but it is my place to inform you that without a wider variety of extra curricular activities, you application is unlikely to be successful."

"What do you suggest?" Haley asked nervously.

"Can I go now? This clearly has nothing to do with me" Nathan interrupted.

"On the contrary Mr Scott. Miss James requires a sporting activity for her college transcripts"

"You want me to get her on the team? Hate to break it to you Mrs Harper but it's an all boys team I don't really see _Miss James_ fitting in all that well. She kind of lacks the key requirements" Nathan said glancing over at Haley running his eyes up and down her body suggestively.

"Pig" Haley muttered.

"Thank you for that revelation Mr Scott but Basketball wasn't exactly what I had in mind. Cheer leading. It's safe to say you and the Captain are quite close is it not?" Mrs Harper asked raising her brow.

Haley looked mortified; Nathan on the other hand was positively amused. There was no way Brooke would go for this.

* * *

"Wow. Looking pretty hot broody" Brooke said letting out a whistle as she extended a long bare leg out of her slick car. Her eyes travelled over his bare glistening torso, it must have been around 7pm yet his ripped muscles still dripped with perspiration like they always did after an afternoon on the deserted river court. He smirked lifting his eyes from the ground to take in her appearance through hooded eyelids. She looked effortlessly beautiful in tight green summer dress and stilettos.

"You look stunning, though, if I may say a little overdressed for the river court" he said smiling, tucking the ball under his arm.

"Ha ha. I just came from the leukaemia benefit or whatever it was this time…they all mesh into one after a while" she said tiredly, taking a seat on the picnic bench.

"Remind me again why you go to these things? I barely get to see you these days…" He asked straddling the end of the bench.

"Because if I didn't I would be stuck in that prison of a house where my dad can watch my every move. I wouldn't get to see you period. I no it's hard but its better this way. Anyway think positively not long now, only a little over a week until the election. Once that's out the way we can focus on us." She said shimmying towards him.

"Hmm that sounds good. I miss you" he said meeting her emerald eyes. She smiled across at him before turning around and snuggling her back into his chest, the chill of the air setting in a little. He wrapped his arms around her instinctively.

"I know broody. I take it you've heard about this fucked up tutoring situation? Nathan's been chewing my ear bout it all evening…like he actually expects sympathy from me about it! It's as though he's totally forgotten the fact I have to compromise my squad in order to fit your clumsy excuse of a cousin into my routines all for the sake of his education…. " Brooke ranted freely.

"Hey. You haven't even seen her cheer yet. You know she did gymnastics for years when we were younger. She might surprise you…" Lucas said defending Haley weakly.

"Well that's something I guess…maybe she won't be totally hopeless..." she said burying her head into Lucas' chest.

"If you ask me, it's Haley who got the raw deal. Forced leisure time with your brother attempting to teach him trigonometry however much he resists…I'd rather become the perfect son in my dads campaign then attempt that." Lucas said honestly, shaking his head.

"You have a point. My brother is probably the most stubborn person I've ever met. That is after my father…I wonder where he gets it from?" Brooke muttered sarcastically closing her eyes and relaxing fully into Lucas' embrace.

"Enough of this. I haven't seen you in days let's not waste our time together talking about our families okay?" Lucas said running his hand lazily up and down her thigh.

"You're right. So….had any more anonymous parcels delivered recently?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"No, thank god. I guess it was just a messed up practical joke. Nothing to worry about." He said closing his eyes.

"Pretty unfunny joke" Brooke muttered, unable to act as unperturbed as her boyfriend.

"Enough talking I just want to sit with you. You know, I can't ever imagine a time when we'll get to just be together. No sneaking around, no excuses, no family to argue about. It just seems so far away" She confessed sighing.

"It'll come cheery. You just gotta have faith" Lucas said sweeping a lock of long curly hair out of her face. Call him naive but he truly believed that.

* * *

Hayley sat by the dock, drumming her fingers on the bench impatiently. She checked her watch for the like the fiftieth time that morning. He was over 20 minutes late. That's it. She gathered up her books and began walking towards the Roe mansion. She couldn't believe she actually thought he would show. She had given him too much credit. Not only had she had to get up extra early to fit in their first tutoring session before school, thus making her exhausted the whole day, she had spent the whole previous week preparing for it. And by preparing she meant endless hours over analysing, pointless speculation and generally dreading it. What a waste of time.

"Hey, how did your date with the devils spawn go?" Lucas asked sinking into an empty seat next to his cousin, placing his lunch tray down on the table in front of him.

"It didn't. Go that is." Haley said picking up a fry.

"He bailed? Typical." Lucas said shaking his head.

"He was a no show. I don't know why I'm surprised. I guess I just thought the threat of losing his precious basketball would be enough to get him there. He really is a dumbass. I just feel stupid for even giving him a chance." Haley said pushing her unfinished food away from her.

"Don't sweat it hales. It's his funeral, I doubt Mrs. Harper will be that forgiving." Lucas said finishing his lunch, he began picking at Haley's discarded tray.

"Dude stop. I swear you should be 200lbs the amount of food you put away. Have you never heard of counting calories?" She asked scanning the lunch room for signs of Nathan.

"Hey I have a fast metabolism! Don't turn the wrath of Haley onto me, you know too well who deserves that." Lucas said collecting his stuff from the floor heading towards his locker.

"I'll see you at practice." Lucas said laughing at the look of dread on his cousin's face.

"Don't remind me" she muttered. Finally giving up on tracking Nathan down in the quad she too picked up her books and headed towards class. Glancing back at the table she realised that she had left one behind. Steinbeck. No, that defiantly wasn't hers. Opening the cover she saw _L.R_ penned into the right hand corner. Lucas Roe. She threw it on top of her pile and began walking to class. As she did so a folded piece of paper fluttered out of the book and landed on the floor.

"Oh for god's sake Lucas." She muttered frustrated as she struggled to pick up the paper and keep a hold of her own stack of books.

She scanned it quickly expecting to see a library fine, or study notes of some sort. The unfamiliar handwriting caught her eye. Big and loopy the complete opposite of Lucas' scrawling style. Intrigued she began to read the few lines before her.

_Hey Broody,_

_I just wanted to say thank you for last night. I don't know what I'd do without you-that's the truth!_

_I love you. Whatever happens know that._

_I'll see you tonight xxx_

Something about the simplicity and blatant honesty in this message shocked Haley. It wasn't uncommon for Lucas to have girls on the go without her knowledge, in fact often she preferred it that way. What was the point in getting to know someone when next week they would be but a distant memory in her cousin's colourful dating history? But something about the choice of words or the familiar tone this note had, made her suspect that this wasn't just a love letter from some adoring bimbo. There were no convoluted slushy nicknames. No 'baby', 'sexy' or any other trashy language that those dummies threw around. Just that one word. Broody.

_I love you. Whatever happens know that._ There was no loose 'love ya', there was nothing casual about it. It was almost a promise. There was something heartfelt there.

She carefully slotted the paper back inside the worn pages of the book. Hmm, so Lucas had a mystery girl. If there was one thing Haley liked, that was solving a mystery.

* * *

"Nice job today ladies. See you Wednesday" Brooke shouted as the noise of the Basketball team dispersing sounded through the large space. Today's practice had gone well, in fact as much as she hated to admit, it was the best one in weeks. For once Peyton was on point; Rachel wasn't PMSing and their newest recruit Haley James was far from the colossal disaster Brooke was expecting. Who would have guessed the girl had moves, not that she'd ever share that with anyone else. Well maybe Lucas. She glanced over to where he stood chatting to his cousin. She felt her heart beat a little faster as she saw him smile and break out into laughter. God he was cute when he did that. Hell he was cute all the time. She was one lucky girl.

* * *

"Before I forget. You and I Lucas Roe, need to have a serious talk…" Haley said seizing her cousin's good mood as the perfect opportunity to dig a little deeper into his love life.

"As terrifying as that sounds we're gonna have to pick this up another time" Lucas said turning towards the locker room. Practice had gone well plus he had a date with Brooke tonight, by the sound of it Haley meant business and there was no way she was raining on his perfect day.

"Lucas come on! What is going on with you? These past few months you're permanently MIA! What's your excuse this time?" Haley asked furrowing her brow. She was getting sick of this; Lucas had never kept secrets from her before. Recently it was though every time she tried to get him one on one he always found some way of worming out of it.

"Well it looks like you're about to have a run in with Prince Nathan. Guess he just remembered you had tutoring this morning. Better late than never, hey?" Lucas said laughing as Nathan made his way across the gym towards Haley, for once he was happy to see Nathan Scott's face.

"Nice work today. Didn't peg you for a cheerleader, but gotta give props where it's due. You didn't suck" Nathan said clutching a ball under his left arm casually.

"Well gee thanks. But no amount of backhanded complements will make me forget the fact that you didn't turn up for our tutoring session this morning. So you cut the crap and get down to what you came over here to do. Grovel" Haley said grabbing her stuff off the bleachers.

"Fine. I didn't actually notice whether you were any good. The fact I didn't hear my sister screeching told me you couldn't have been too bad. Never one to suffer in silence, our Brooke." Nathan said sighing.

"Ahh there he is ladies and gentlemen, the Nathan Scott we all know and hate…" Haley said sarcastically.

"…now if that's everything. I've got stuff to do. Have fun explaining your absence to Miss Harper" she said spitefully turning towards the exit.

"Wait. Haley. I really am sorry about this morning…I had stuff to do"

"That's your great excuse? That's pretty pathetic even for you Nathan" She replied shaking her head.

"Haley please. It was important there's no way i could have got out of it..." he persisted, following her around the gym as she gathered her belongings.

"And I'm just supposed to believe you am I?" Haley asked, she desperately wanted to believe him but years of lies, spite and humiliation had her doubting him. There was an unusual tone to his voice and if she didn't know better she would have labelled it sincerity.

"Well yeah you are" he replied arrogantly. That's more like it, his persona returning to its usual state.

"Give me one good reason Nathan!" god he was so frustrating it made her blood boil.

"Because it's the truth! If you must know I uh…I went to go see my mom in rehab. She's not been doing to good" Nathan confessed. And for once Nathan Scott was actually telling the truth. Since his mother had checked into rehab she had become almost solely dependant on him, Brooke was never around these days and his father was far too busy with his campaign. He would be lying if he said he wasn't having trouble juggling his mom, basketball and school but he was only too aware if he didn't sort this tutoring mess out soon he would be off the team all together.

"Do you think I like doing this? Wasting my time on someone who clearly couldn't give a damn! You know a little part of me actually thought you might prove my preconceptions wrong about you. Guess we all have a few dud brain cells." She scoffed.

"Haley please. I know the act of even sharing the same oxygen with me is a struggle and believe me the feelings mutual. But I'm begging you for the sake of my future can we just put that aside for a couple of hours a week? Just give me another chance. I'll work I promise" He pleaded pathetically.

She paused by the edge of the gym so close to storming out of that place and not looking back.

"Fine. But this is your last chance. I'm serious. Let's get to it, I don't have all day" she said holding the door open for him. He picked his sports bag up off the bleacher and followed her out the gym.

Damn her good nature.

* * *

Brooke sat in the centre of her bedroom at Rachel's house overwhelmed by the sight before her. Every last one of her worldly possessions was strung out across the room. It had been ransacked. She looked up at where her best friend sat cross legged on the un made bed.

"How did this happen Rachel?" she asked in disbelief. The whole room had been turned over, clothes everywhere, bed sheets ripped off, closet emptied. They'd even split the mattress.

"That I don't know. What I do know is you have one scary ass stalker in your hands" she replied switching position to lay on her stomach. Before Brooke could reply they were interrupted by Lucas' entering.

"Ok what is so urgent you had me leave my game early? Whoa…love what you've done with the place babe. What do they call this? Hobo chic?" Lucas joked stepping into the room, picking up discarded pieces of underwear of the mirror.

"This so isn't funny Lucas. Someone has broken into our house and out of every room they choose to destroy mine! Why would anyone do that!" Brooke said collapsing back onto a pile of clothes.

"Okay Brooke chill. First things first, is anything missing?" he said taking a seat at her dressing table.

"No! And that's the strangest part, everything's here. My jewellery, my ipod, I even had $200 dollars in cash in my vanity and it's still there. It just doesn't make any sense!" she exclaimed getting more worked up by the minute.

"Well maybe they got disturbed?" he said trying his hardest to put her mind at rest.

"Or maybe they just didn't find what they were looking for" Rachel chipped in making herself heard for the first time since Lucas arrived.

"Oh yeah and what would that be? You heard what Brooke said they left everything of value…" Lucas snapped frustrated by Rachel's unhelpful comment. Brooke was already acting irrationally she didn't needed Rachel's wacko theory's adding to her anxiety.

"What do I look like? Columbo? I was merely suggesting that maybe they weren't looking for money…" she said jumping up from the bed. As much as he hated to admit it, he himself had been thinking the very same thing.

"Don't worry about the mess B, I'll have the maid sort it" she said heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked sitting up suddenly, afraid of the prospect of being in this house alone.

"I'm staying at your place tonight. Don't worry I can hardly see tall, fair and broody leaving your side this evening. Why don't you two take the guest room, this one's not exactly that homey at the moment…" Brooke felt a smile grace her face even in light of the current situation. It was gestures like that, that made her love Rachel more than anyone. She was still clearly uncomfortable with the whole Lucas thing but she recognised that right now Brooke needed him. Something that the students of Tree Hill would probably never know about her was that when it came down to it, Rachel Gattina was truly selfless.

"Thanks Rach." Brooke said sincerely, looking across at Lucas who looked genuinely shocked at Rachel's behaviour.

"Don't mention it…but oh just so you know b, those sheets are Egyptian cotton, one stain and my mother will have the excuse she's been looking for all those years to finally disown me. Play safe children!" with that she was gone.

"You know for a minute there I thought Rachel was actually a normal person" Lucas said a smile grazing his face.

"Nothing about that girl is normal. You know what, I wouldn't have her any other way." Brooke said laughing and collapsing back into the pile of clothes.

* * *

They sat in silence as Nathan completed the last question on his mock quiz. She watched as he chewed the end of his Biro, his face clouded with concentration. This was the third time they had met this week. Every afternoon she had arrived exactly on time to find him already there reading over last session's notes. As much as she struggled to understand it, he was actually a turning out to be an ok student. He came, he listened, he did what she asked. He was focused and for the first time in, well ever, she managed to be in his presence without having the overwhelming urge to smother him.

"Done" he said throwing the pen down and leaning back into his chair.

"You still have 10 minutes. Are you sure you don't want to check it over?"She asked looking up from her book.

"Already have. Take a look" he said handing her the paper.

She scanned over the first few questions. He was improving that was for sure.

"It looks pretty good. I'll grade it ready for next time." She said slipping it in her bag.

"Cool. I'll see you same time Monday then?" Nathan said as he gathered his stuff and walked out the door.

"Uhh yeah I guess so" Haley said as she watched him leave the tutoring centre and join his bunch of followers in the quad.

To be completely honest, this whole situation had her a bit thrown. Her whole life she had despised this boy. Literally plotted against him, laughed at his misfortune, but here she was spending numerous hours a week with him and she had realised something. It wasn't the torturous nightmare she had predicted. He was actually kind of tolerable. She glanced back out the tall glass window to see Nathan and Rachel laughing as Bevin tried unsuccessfully to through M&Ms into Tim's mouth, looking across to the other side of the quad she spotted Lucas spinning a basketball on his finger as he joked around with Mouth and Skills.

As she closed the filing cabinet she tried to process this new found information. That's when something occurred to her. What if they weren't the enemy anymore? Was it possible that everything their life was based on; the roles that they played out every day had somehow changed without anyone realising it. Maybe they had all just grown up; maybe they weren't the same people they used to be? Maybe they never really were in the first place.

That thought scared her half to death, because if they didn't have their roles, their battle, their life, well what did they have?

**So what did you think? All opinions, ideas etc welcome. K X**


End file.
